FOXHOUND : Les débuts de SOLID SNAKE
by THEJOY69
Summary: Prologue des épisodes METAL GEAR 1 et 2, découvrez l'histoire de David alias Solid Snake lors de sa formation à FOXHOUND aux côtés de Big Boss.
1. Chapter 1

SOUVENIRS D'UN BLEU

Un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche marquant la cinquantaine bien sonnée, se tenait debout derrière une vitre teintée, Un bandeau noir lui masquait son œil droit, tandis que de son unique membre valide il observait, d'un air impassible, le jeune soldat qui attendait sans mot dire dans cette minuscule pièce. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme qui, de son côté ne se doutait point de l'intérêt qui lui était porté.

Le jeune convoqué situé dans la vingtaine, possédait une chevelure ébène et un regard aussi bleu que celui de son observateur. Toutefois, malgré son jeune âge, il apparaissait dans son visage, une certaine dureté, signe d'un vécu déjà bien existant et d'une maturité exceptionnelle. Il restait bien droit sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur la table. Ses yeux essayaient subtilement de distinguer une éventuelle présence derrière cette façade reflétant sa personne. Mais sans succès. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la porte en espérant que celle-ci s'ouvre et puisse enfin clore cette longue attente.

-----------

« Combien de temps vas-tu regarder ce gars avant de te décider à le rejoindre, Jack ? » Le vieil homme qui était resté bloqué sur le soldat, se vit sortir de ses pensées par la voix familière d'un ami et d'une soudaine tape dans le dos qui vint le propulser deux pas en avant.

« Franck… Ménage ma colonne s'il te plaît, je ne suis plus tout jeune ! » Grommela l'individu avec sarcasme avant de se retourner sur son compagnon tout sourire.

« Le grand Big Boss qui se prétend vieux… là… je dois dire que tu m'inquiètes… ! »

Celui qui vint le rejoindre fut un homme d'un peu moins de la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds platine coupés très courts, et doté d'un physique assez svelte. Il était arrivé les mains pleines de documents qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur tout en regardant à travers la baie vitrée.

« Il a passé les tests haut la main, au vu des notes, ses aptitudes semblent exceptionnelles ! Qu'est ce qui te fait encore douter ? Tu veux me le dire ? »

« Tu m'excuseras Franck, mais je ne me fierais à ses talents que lorsque je l'aurai vu à l'œuvre, les chiffres et statistiques ne définissent pas un homme ! » rétorqua l'intéressé en balançant machinalement les documents sur une table située à sa droite sans même en prendre connaissance.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant hésiter pour une nouvelle recrue Jack … »

« FOXHOUND est une unité d'élite… il est normal que je sois exigeant ! » répliqua le vieil homme en restant stoïque, sans toutefois détourner son regard de la vitre.

Franck l'observa quelques secondes, silencieusement, puis après mure réflexion, il se décida à insister sur le profil du soldat. De ce fait, il récupéra la masse de documents négligée par son supérieur et chercha une page en particulier.

«Alors, il est né en 1972… donc 23 ans… » L'homme leva un instant la tête vers Big Boss pour juger d'une quelconque réaction, en vain, pourtant il se convint à poursuivre « il semble avoir déjà fait ses preuves lors de la guerre du Golfe, alors qu'il n'avait que 19 ans, il fut recruté au sein des Bérets verts pour des missions d'infiltrations et de reconnaissances. Ses compagnons d'armes témoignent de lui comme un fin stratège, et un coordinateur de génie. Génie, il peut l'être… Je vois dans son dossier qu'il parle couramment six langues et dispose d'un QI d'une moyenne de 180. Pas de famille indiquée… Nous disposons que peu de détails sur sa situation… Je peux juste te dire qu'il a été élevé aux Etats- Unis, il a intégré l'armée à ses 14 ans… Le gouvernement semble avoir prit en charge son éducation et formation compte tenu de sa situation, il fut placé chez différentes familles d'accueil, toute liées au milieu militaire… Aucune attache particulière précisée. »

Big Boss ne rétorqua pas un mot, il semblait feindre l'inattention. Franck se tut et rassembla alors les feuilles pour les reposer sur la table, avec un profond soupir. Tous deux observèrent, le jeune homme qui montrait enfin son impatience par de discrets gestes nerveux, manifestés par l'agitation répétée de ses doigts joints les uns aux autres, mais ce, dans une attitude toujours discrète, compte tenu du fait qu'il sentait espionné.

Contre toute attente, Le vieil homme se décida enfin à entamer sa marche vers la porte, en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, au passage il se saisit du dossier.

« Eh bien… voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre » se résigna t'il.

« Enfin… tu te décides ! » s'exclama son compagnon en souriant. « Au fait Jack… ce soldat s'appelle… »

« David… » Répondit précipitamment Big Boss en sortant de la pièce.

« Hein ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas lu le… » Son ami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'était déjà refermée, l'abandonnant à sa stupéfaction.

-------------------

D'un pas prompt, Big Boss pénétra dans la salle. Il surprit le jeune homme qui tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction, son regard semblait démontrer un immense étonnement. Il se dressa rapidement sur ses jambes et le salua respectueusement, la main portée au front.

«Monsieur ! » S'exclama t'il de toute sa droiture. L'intonation de sa voix montrait néanmoins qu'il était dans une certaine mesure déconcerté par la présence de son visiteur. Il était enfin face à lui… Big Boss en personne… et ce dernier s'était contenté de répondre par un « repos » avant de s'installer sans mot dire, en face de son acolyte.

Big Boss resta un instant silencieux, prenant son temps pour éparpiller les feuillets sur la table. David jeta furtivement un œil sur les documents et y reconnu parmi ceux-ci, ses tests. Il leva ensuite son regard vers ce héros de légende, Celui dont tant d'éloges circulaient… mais soudain ses yeux rencontrèrent un instant ceux de Big Boss et il s'empressa de les baisser.

Le vieil homme joignit enfin ses mains l'une dans l'autre en soufflant de dédain, puis d'une voix un peu fatiguée mais toujours sonnante d'une évidente prestance, il déclara :

« Soldat David…» Big Boss feinta un bref aperçu sur une feuille «Tests parfaits, _curriculum vitae_ déjà bien rempli… » Puis il souleva au hasard un des documents en mimant une lecture rapide « Tant de félicitations… d'exploits, il semblerait que tu sois prédisposé à occuper un futur poste de général si ça continue… Mon garçon » Big Boss ne lésina pas sur le sarcasme en plus de son vif emploi du tutoiement « Le Commandant en second, Roy Campbell… Si tu avais vu son rapport, sans nul doute, pour lui tu fais parti de l'élite… Il te recommande à notre unité… Remercie-le d'être ici… » Big Boss s'adossa confortablement au dossier de la chaise avec un rire bref, croisant les bras contre lui « Soyons sérieux !! Que cherches-tu en voulant intégrer FOXHOUND ? Et d'ailleurs que sais-tu de cette unité ? »

« FOXHOUND est une unité mélangeant Forces Spéciales et espionnage, travaillant pour le gouvernement. De haute technicité, cette organisation a la particularité d'être spécialisée dans les opérations d'infiltration clandestines. » Répondit machinalement le soldat.

« Ouah… c'est ce que j'appelle une leçon bien apprise… » Le commandant en chef de l'unité se moqua de son acolyte en mimant un applaudissement. « Et qu'espères-tu ici ? »

« Mettre à profit pour cette unité, mes capacités en infiltrations, reconnaissances, et en armes à...»

« Rien que ça… ! » interrompit le vieil homme en affichant clairement son indifférence. « C'est de l'ambition dis moi ! »

David sentit la froideur de BIG BOSS, ce sourire affecté sur son visage dissimulait néanmoins une opinion déjà effective sur sa personne. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à une réticence si prononcée, celle-ci accentué à présent par une voix plus rude de son supérieur.

« Ici on ne joue pas au petit soldat parfait… Je me fous bien de ce que tu es capable… Dans certaines missions il est question parfois de frôler la mort… as-tu au moins idée de ce que c'est…? Où ton jeune âge ne te donne t'il pas la réalité de celle-ci… ? » L'œil turquoise de Big Boss lançait de l'agressivité « Serais-tu capable de l'affronter que ce soit pour une mission capitale ou pour le sauvetage d'un des nôtres… Serais-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour ce que tu crois juste ! Pour tes convictions ? » Il se leva enfin de sa chaise et fit lentement le tour de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la nounou, ne compte pas sur moi ou sur FOXHOUND pour te faire ta formation ! Pour intégrer cette unité il faut avoir déjà le talent et l'expérience… Le talent je ne veux pas en douter… Si tu es ici devant moi, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Mais pour l'expérience…Je refuse de prendre un gosse qui pourrait se chier dessus rien qu'à l'idée de risquer sa vie…» Big Boss se repositionna en face de son acolyte et d'un regard plein de provocation il dit :

« A te juger… tu me sembles bien jeune ! Peu importe ce qui est dit sur toi… quand je regarde tes yeux, ils me montrent à quel point tu dois être un sacré petit trouillard !»

« CA SUFFIT ! » s'exclama David en se redressant brusquement les deux mains posées sur la table, interrompant violement BIG BOSS. Ce dernier, contre toute attente, ne sembla pas plus choqué que cela.

Franck Jaeger de l'autre côté de la vitre se murmura à lui-même « Ca n'a pas trainé… »

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas de me juger ainsi ! » les propos du vieil homme l'avait fait tout simplement bouillonné d'amertume, et ce fut sans ménagement, qu'il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Vous me demandez si je connais la mort… ? » Le jeune homme baissa un instant la tête essayant de tempérer son indignation puis d'un regard imprégné de colère il rétorqua :

« J'ai vu les corps déchiquetés d'innocents civiles à causes des bombardements massifs sur les lignes irakiennes au Koweït. Comme nombre de mes compagnons, j'ai crevé de froid, de faim, de soif alors que le ciel grondait sous nous et ce sont eux qui mouraient, comme des fourmis que l'on arrose du ciel à grandes volées de bombes insecticides. Lors de reconnaissances dans des villages près de Mina al-Ahmadi, j'ai vu des victimes mutilées, des femmes garrottées avec des chaînes, les tortures et les atrocités dont je vous passe les détails… »

« J'ai tué mes ennemis, j'ai sauvé mes alliés… La mort je n'ai pas pu lui échapper, d'une certaine manière elle m'a atteint et elle ne me quittera plus… je suis assez vieux pour le comprendre ! Monsieur… »

Big Boss resta impassible, néanmoins attentif à ses propos, il se contentait de le fixer, le laissant ainsi poursuivre.

« La mort ! Je la connais parce que ce fut mon choix de l'affronter… je dois m'attendre à la côtoyer, je suis un soldat, j'ai toujours eu cette vocation en moi, Je serais prêt à lui faire face encore et encore… » David tempéra enfin sa voix, mais se confronta à BIG BOSS d'un regard dur.

« Je pensais que vous-même aviez comprit cela… surtout après votre vécu… Monsieur… mon jeune âge ne vous donne pas le droit de prétendre que je reste ignorant à ce que j'aspire de défendre… c'est-à-dire, mon pays ! » Ses derniers mots résonnèrent d'une conviction inébranlable. David se rassit lentement.

Le vieil homme d'un calme toujours contrôlé toussota brièvement avant de se frotter le contour de sa barbe, Il analysa son jeune acolyte d'un mouvement rapide de l'œil. Quant à lui, David attendit une quelconque réponse… ou contre attaque de sa part. Il avait vraisemblablement dépassé les bornes, défié l'autorité de la légende face à lui en répondant de la sorte.

Il était en train d'observer Big Boss avec appréhension lorsque soudain il remarqua ses épaules trembler de manière incontrôlée… le reste de son corps suivit très vite les spasmes. Le vieil homme était tout simplement en train de résister à un fou rire, lorsqu'enfin il ne put se retenir et se laissa donc aller, éclatant sa voix grave aux éclats sous les yeux écarquillés de David qui ne semblait plus trop comprendre la situation.

« C'est la première fois que l'on me défie de cette manière ! La plupart du temps j'impressionne tellement les nouvelles recrues, qu'elles restent bouche bée, limite à se pisser dessus… ah ah…»

Tout en diminuant progressivement ses rires, Big Boss sortit de la poche de son veston un étui à cigares et en extirpa un. Il arracha avec ses dents l'embout avant tâtonner ses autres poches à la recherche d'un briquet qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de son manteau. Son sourire laconique ne s'était toujours pas effacé, et d'une moue moqueuse il fixa son acolyte avant d'entamer sa première bouffée.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre gamin !» Le vieil homme tint de sa main droite son cigare et fit un appel de l'autre, geste destiné à celui qui observait la scène depuis la pièce protégée par la baie vitrée. «Au moins tu as de la répartie… »

David resta perplexe quant à la personne de BIG BOSS. Il avait ce charisme frappant et cet air parfois sévère qui pouvait refroidir n'importe quel adversaire… les «on dit » étaient décidemment véridiques, ce soldat de légende imposait logiquement le respect.

Le jeune homme avait été formé à ne pas être si facilement déstabilisé, mais la présence de BIG BOSS l'avait totalement désarmé… Le fait qu'il se trouve devant celui qu'il admirait tant de par le récit de ses exploits, et se voir jugé sans prétention, avait sans aucun doute blessé son orgueil. Néanmoins, il remerciait celui-ci.

Une personne pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, David reconnu l'individu qu'il avait déjà aperçu brièvement alors qu'il s'était vu remettre ses tests. Il adressa de nouveau un salut de protocole à l'individu arborant une tenue civile assez sombre qui tranchait avec la couleur argent de ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient ceux d'un combattant ayant déjà fait ses preuves. Cet homme ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Cette impression se confirma d'ailleurs lorsque Big Boss le présenta.

''Voici Franck Jaeger… Notre meilleur agent au sein de FOXHOUND''

« Il dit cela surtout quand il est de bonne humeur… » Blagua l'homme en s'adressant à David d'un air sarcastique.

« Franck… » Souffla Big Boss en désapprouvant son sens de l'humour.

Ce dernier se leva ensuite de sa chaise, et vint se positionner près de son subalterne, une main amicale posée sur son épaule « Ici à FOXHOUND, il est coutumier d'attribuer un nom d'animal comme code militaire… d'ailleurs Franck a récemment obtenu le titre honorifique de FOX, GRAY FOX plus exactement. » BIG BOSS avala une nouvelle bouffée laissant ainsi planer quelques secondes de silence avant de demander au jeune homme, d'un hochement de tête en sa direction.

« As-tu déjà bénéficié d'un pseudonyme durant tes missions ? »

David répondit affirmativement « Lors de mon intégration dans l'armée, mes supérieurs m'ont immédiatement identifié sous le nom de SOLID, ce fut depuis le seul et l'unique code qui me fut affecté… »

« SOLID ? » répéta Franck.

« Oui Monsieur… » Répondit le jeune soldat face à l'agent intrigué.

« Etrange…» se murmura FOX en haussant légèrement les épaules.

BIG BOSS quant à lui, ne fit point de remarque et se contenta simplement de terminer son cigare lorsque soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers l'individu qui les rejoignit. David se rappela sans mal de celui-ci, il s'agissait du Commandant en second de FOXHOUND, Roy Campbell qu'Il avait maintes fois rencontré à la base où il était affecté. L'individu avait participé aux entrainements et jaugé les capacités du jeune homme avant de le convaincre de venir tenter son intégration au sein de l'organisation.

« Excusez-moi… » Il offrit un bref regard au jeune soldat pour ensuite se tourner vers l'intéressé « Jack, je peux te voir une seconde ? » L'homme se distinguait d'une tenue militaire officielle, un béret comme couvre-chef arborait un renard tenant dans sa mâchoire un couteau, représentation du logo de l'unité FOX.

« Plus tard, Je suis occupé pour l'instant… » La façon dont il rétorqua démontrait un certain malaise vis-à-vis de son acolyte.

« Non, tout de suite… il faut vraiment que je te parle ! »

Big Boss se permit une dernière bouffée avant de tapoter son cigare sur la table. Une fois éteint, l'objet regagna la petite boite métallique, et Big Boss se résigna à rejoindre Campbell avec un visage contrarié « Comme tu voudras… »

Le vieil homme emprunta le pas à son comparse et sortit de la salle, abandonnant ainsi David et Franck. Après quelques instants de mutisme, Ce dernier offrit un sourire moqueur en déclarant.

« Alors comme ça, on t'a vraiment surnommé SOLID… ? »

« Et Vous… avez-vous eu le choix de votre titre… ?

« … »

David adopta un air malicieux.

« Ah… Ah… Ah ! J'espère que le patron te prendra, parce que je sens que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ! »

-------------------------

Roy et Big Boss passèrent de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée dans l'observatoire isolé de tous regards ou interférences sonores.

« Tu comptes de toute façon le renvoyer… n'est ce pas ? » demanda sans attente le commandant en second en fixant durement Big Boss. Ce dernier lui tint face, d'un air sévère.

« … ».

« Pourquoi ? Hein ? Tu m'as bien chargé de te trouver un nouvel agent pour FOXHOUND ! »

« Tu avais le choix Roy ! » gronda Big Boss en élevant la voix.

« Le choix ? Bon dieu Jack, tu voulais le meilleur ! »

« Oui je voulais le meilleur mais… » Big boss leva les bras avec dépit.

« Eh bien tu l'as ! » Roy était une personne qui d'origine avait une forte personnalité et toujours convaincu de ses choix. Le statut de son acolyte ne l'intimidait pas plus que cela, plus qu'un supérieur, il était avant tout un ami… un ami de longue date. « David me fut recommandé à maintes reprises… tu as vu mon rapport, j'y ai passé près de trois mois, je l'ai vu Jack… il est exceptionnel. Fais-moi confiance ! Je sais ce que je fais en te le garantissant comme une valeur sûre. »

Big Boss se tourna vers la vitre, et le regard fixé sur David dans une discussion muette avec Franck.

« Roy… je ne voulais plus entendre parler '_d'eux'_… tu le sais ! » Big Boss, semblait dégager une certaine amertume. « Pourquoi avoir ramené ce… ce… »

« Ce quoi Jack ? » Campbell leva la voix, ordonnant au vieil homme de répondre.

Pivotant légèrement la tête, Big Boss dévisagea son interlocuteur de son unique œil incertain de terminer sa phrase.

« Ce quoi ? » l'invita t'il malgré tout à poursuivre. « Dis-moi ! »

Soudain Jack, fit front à son ami, excédé par son acharnement.

« Ce… Ce clone !!! » Hurla t'il en montrant machinalement de la main le jeune homme insouciant de la tension qui proliférait. Big Boss avait enfin libéré le mot qui s'obstinait à rester tabou. « Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui… tu me proposes d'engager mon propre clone ? Mais bien sûr ! Quelle folie ! Il est en est hors de question ! Tu m'entends, hors de question ! » Le vieil homme gesticula au fur et à mesure de ses propos. « Tu as voulu que je le rencontre, c'est fait, tu me demandes mon avis sur son recrutement, c'est négatif ! »

Roy rétorqua calmement.

« Moi ce que je vois c'est un être humain, et surtout… un soldat… » Le commandant se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main complice sur son épaule.

« Jack, je me rappelle d'une époque où tu as fait confiance à Franck… et… pourtant tu sais ce que tu avais à risquer… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas évident… mais tu ne connais pas David… si tu ne veux pas le voir comme une partie de toi, alors aies un minimum de respect envers lui en tant qu'homme et militaire. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut comme la cloche sonnant la fin du combat, la tension redescendit petit à petit, les propos de Campbell avaient réussit à faire réfléchir Big Boss qui restait dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… quand je le regarde, j'ai systématiquement cette amertume qui ressurgit… il possède déjà mes gènes à mon insu et tu voudrais en plus de cela que je lui offre la possibilité d'être formé par mon organisation.»

« Si je peux me permettre un avis Jack, ce n'est pas lui qui doit être l'objet de ton amertume… »

Big Boss se révulsa d'une telle remarque, il fronça les sourcils sans mot dire. Campbell se contenta d'observer le vieux grommeler, signe qu'il n'avait aucune répartie à suggérer.

« Roy… tu ne sembles pas indifférent à ce type ! »

« Laisse lui sa chance quelques mois et tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi je m'obstine… si vraiment tu vois que j'ai tort alors d'accord ! vire-le ! Je me serai trompé… mais te connaissant je sais qu'il t'impressionnera… tu veux un très bon agent, je t'en offre un excellent ! »

Big Boss souffla, secouant par dépit la tête, son œil turquoise se redirigea vers le jeune soldat, une question semblait lui bruler les lèvres et Roy s'enquit de le rassurer.

« Il ne sait rien ! Et à moins que tu ne le décides autrement, son passé restera confidentiel. »

« … » Big Boss afficha un air renfrogné, un silence de réflexion plana au dessus des deux hommes, lorsque tout à coup, le vieux s'exclama :

« Il n'aura en aucun droit à traitement spécial…»

« Je crois qu'il n'en demande pas moins ! » le commandant en second satisfait du revirement de son ami, se permit un rictus bien prononcé.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois indulgent avec lui… »

« Mais je sais Jack ! » le sourire amusé ne s'effaça pas.

« Et Si je me permets de le prendre à l'essai, c'est pour vérifier si tu dis vrai…» Big Boss essayait décidément de se trouver des arguments.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr…! »

« Et Arrête de sourire comme ça Roy » l'air amusé de son ami l'horripila au plus haut point.

Big Boss contourna Campbell et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais alors qu'il avait la main posée sur la poignée… il s'arrêta net, sentant le besoin de partager une dernière pensée.

« Ne crois pas que je lui cède ma confiance Roy, et qu'il ne se permette pas non plus de m'en accorder ! Il risquerait d'être fortement déçu… » La froideur de ces derniers mots semblait révéler un côté plus sombre qui effaça radicalement le rictus de Campbell.

« Tu as changé Jack, j'en suis conscient… »

« Heureux de savoir que tu le constates mon ami… »

Big Boss sortit enfin de la pièce, Roy attendit de le voir ressurgir dans la salle d'interrogatoire… il l'observa depuis l'autre coté. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il mijotait quelque chose ? Jack était décidemment imprévisible, à la double personnalité. Campbell se l'avouait sans mal, son vieil ami semblait s'éloigner dans un projet personnel. Big Boss était décidément une énigme à lui tout seul…

--------------------------

« SNAKE ! »

Big Boss ouvrit brusquement la porte, il resta quelques secondes bloqué au pas de celle-ci observant la réaction de surprise des deux hommes.

« SOLID SNAKE ! » Le vieux le regarda d'un œil froid « Désormais tu t'appelleras ainsi ! »

David se dressa rapidement et salua son supérieur, d'une fierté évidente. « Oui Monsieur… »

Franck qui était resté appuyé contre le mur, ne cacha pas son approbation vis-à-vis de ce recrutement et offrit un petit hochement de tête à Big Boss en signe de soutien. A présent, il se rapprocha du jeune homme, et le regarda fixement, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres, David pouvait sentir la forte odeur du cigare qui émanait de sa personne. D'un murmure provocateur, il le mit en garde.

« Remercie ton nouveau commandant en second et sa confiance en toi… ca va me faire mal de lui briser l'idyllique image qu'il te donne… »

David le regarda droit dans les yeux et rétorqua sans se démonter.

« Je vous donnerai une bonne raison de justifier sa confiance ! »

« Ah ah ah, tu ne doutes de rien… Snake… ce nom te conviendra parfaitement … mais sache que le serpent dont il faudra se méfier ici, c'est moi… » Big Boss conclut l'entretien en tendant sa main à David qui le la lui rendit d'une assurance clairement affichée « Alors… bienvenue à FOXHOUND soldat… »

David était sûr d'une chose, la sincérité de cette phrase sonnait fausse… tout en serrant la main du grand patron, il restait sujet à une grande incompréhension quant à son regard rempli de défi.

Pour Solid Snake, en tout cas, FOXHOUND sonnait comme sa plus grande épreuve.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

La chaleur était particulièrement étouffante en cette chaude après midi d'été. Pas étonnant, étant donné que FOXHOUND était stationnée dans une zone tenue au secret près de la frontière Mexicaine. Le décor des alentours n'était fait que de rochers et de sable. Environnement aride et peu amical qui abritait néanmoins le plus grand complexe d'espionnage des Etats-Unis. Une immense clôture agrémentée de barbelés entourait un imposant terrain d'entrainement aménagé près d'une piste de décollage. Plus loin, en retrait, on pouvait distinguer le début d'un bâtiment principal qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, laissant penser à une sorte de bunker. A sa surface, FOXHOUND disposait de bon nombre de véhicules militaires comme des jeeps et des chars _Abrams_, de type légers, idéaux pour le terrain accidenté de ce désert inhospitalié. On pouvait distinguer également de modestes constructions éparpillées un peu partout autour de la forteresse. Elles étaient supposées avoir plusieurs fonctions, comme logements, dépôts d'armes, ou complexes sportifs.

---------

Depuis près de 2 heures, des coups de feu retentissaient dans un vacarme laissant penser à une guérilla. Allongés au sol, les uns à côté des autres, camouflés sous une épaisse combinaison de sniper, des tireurs s'essayaient à l'exercice peu évident de la défaite de cibles mouvantes, ces dernières représentées à distances différentes par des panneaux surgissant par surprise à même le sol.

« Rechargez… » Hurla Big Boss en marchant à pas lents, une paire de jumelles dans sa main droite. L'homme accompagné de son second se déplaçait derrière les jeunes gens, analysant la position de chacun d'entre eux. Alors que Campbell tenait en sa main un dispositif électronique contrôlant l'apparition des mannequins à forme humaine, il confirma à Big Boss qu'il se tenait prêt pour le démarrage d'un niveau plus soutenu.

«Augmentation de la cadence ! Préparez vos armes !»

David situé en troisième position en partant de la gauche, s'attela au rechargement de son arme qu'il effectua en une poignée de secondes. Le temps pour lui d'essuyer du pan de sa tenue la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front. Posté ainsi en pleine canicule, l'endurance physique était sérieusement mise à l'épreuve, la concentration devant dans tous les cas, rester de mise. Le jeune homme repositionna son œil droit dans le viseur, la respiration haletante. Il attendit l'apparition des pantins métalliques.

« Feu ! »

Les tirs s'enchainèrent en un brouhaha assourdissant. David dégomma dans un rythme effréné les cibles, réglant son fusil SVD selon les mètres le distançant lui et ses « victimes ». Au bout d'une courte minute, les soldats s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres, détachant leurs regards de leurs armes pour apprécier les quelques instants de répit.

« Verrouillez vos fusils ! Permission de repos ! » Big boss attendit l'exécution des militaires. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de décharger. Le vieil homme se focalisa sur David qui ôtait sans ménagement sa lourde capuche, en soufflant de soulagement. Il s'empressa de poser son arme pour ensuite se redresser sur ses jambes dans l'attente des résultats. Sa peau suintait tout comme ses camarades.

Les cibles mouvantes furent extraites du sol, les trous apparents devaient dans la logique des choses se monter à une trentaine par plaque, en comptant pour celles-ci une totalité de trois par tireur. Chaque projectile laissait sa marque sur une protection d'un épais métal accrochée derrière chaque cible, empêchant ainsi la dispersion des balles pour un meilleur comptage.

Big Boss porta ses jumelles et analysa les résultats rang par rang.

« La patience et la réactivité… c'est le secret de tout bon sniper…. Ne trahissez pas votre position par de mouvements inutiles, faites corps avec votre arme.» Le commandant parlait d'une voix autoritaire, l'écho de celle-ci lui permettait de bien se faire entendre.

Il se s'attarda sur la cible d'un de ses éléments, ne manquant pas de commenter sa performance.

« Soldat ! Il te manque 4 tirs… Qu'as-tu foutu bon dieu ? Dis-toi qu'en situation réelle ces balles auraient pu être celles qui te sauvaient la vie ou bien un tes camarades… »

« Oui… oui… Monsieur… »

Big Boss afficha son insatisfaction, ne tempérant en aucun cas son franc parlé et la rudesse de ses propos. Il analysa l'exercice de plusieurs soldats, énumérant conseils, critiques, et remontrances pour certains d'entre eux. Le vieux montait toujours un peu plus la voix, exacerbé par la performance de ses protégés.

« Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre de vous ! Bande d'incapables » Le Commandant en Chef porta à présent ses jumelles pour comptabiliser les frappes de David, et là ce fut l'apothéose…

« Snake ! »

Big Boss interpella le jeune soldat qui se raidit dans l'attente de son commentaire.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

David resta interrogatif…

« Seulement 23 trous ! Et tu prétends avoir l'expérience du tir long distance… foutaises ! » Il tendit ses jumelles à Roy qui s'empressa d'observer à son tour les cibles. Tout en comptant les trous dans un murmure presque inaudible, Big Boss quant à lui conclut « Félicitations tu as fait pour l'instant le plus mauvais score »

« Mais Monsieur je n'ai… »

« Pas d'excuse à cette merde que tu nous as pondu... ! »

« Jack… » Interpella le commandant Campbell en ne détachant pas son regard des jumelles, mais ignoré par son ami qui semblait trop occupé à faire comprendre sa déception au jeune soldat.

« Tu essayes de défendre ta performance ? » renchérit Big Boss en se calant face à l'individu d'un air renfrogné.

« Jack !!! » héla une nouvelle fois son acolyte en élevant la voix.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva le chef de l'unité en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de David pour apercevoir Campbell d'un air navré…

« Si je te dis que le compte y est… »

« … » Big Boss lança un regard furibond à la recrue avant de se convaincre de s'adresser à son compagnon « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Il se saisit de l'objet grossissant.

« Pas la peine de te fier aux trous… » Campbell demanda le soutien de trois soldats et leur ordonna de s'atteler au décrochage des 3 plaques de sécurité pour ensuite les lui rapporter. « Tu vas comprendre… »

David restait d'un calme olympien, droit comme un «_ i_ » sachant pertinemment où voulait en venir son second commandant. Il avait pourtant essayé d'expliquer les choses…

Lorsque ce fut fait, et que les plaques furent disposées devant les trois hommes, Campbell afficha un sourire narquois, en passant sa main sur les marques laissées par le calibre de l'imposant fusil. « Si tu regardes bien, Tu remarqueras que ces impacts sont plus profonds que les autres… »

Jack tata à son tour de son index la profondeur de la balle et écarquilla de surprise son unique œil.

« Et oui… tes 7 tirs manquants !!! Ils se sont encastrés dans les précédents, plus exactement 2 pour la cible numéro une… 3 pour la deuxième et 2 pour la troisième… »

Big Boss regarda furtivement David qui détourna au même moment ses yeux des plaques avant de les refixer dans le lointain.

« Mais avec le rythme imposé… Ce n'est pas… »

« Possible de tirer si vite et si précisément ? » compléta Roy en se rapprochant de son ami, puis d'un murmure complice, il confia « je te l'ai dit, je l'ai observé près de trois mois… »

Big Boss tata une nouvelle fois chacune des plaques, silencieusement, Il du admettre s'être avancé un peu vite en dégradant la performance de la recrue. Toutefois, son œil turquoise se mit à briller d'une revanche sournoise. Campbell tordit le bas de son visage dans une grimace lorsqu'il devina celle-ci se profiler.

Le vieil homme écarta les bras, en gloussant d'un rire cynique.

« Voilà l'exemple type d'une personne en pleine confiance de ses moyens…» Big Boss s'adressa à nouveau à l'assemblée de soldats d'une voix à la limite du sarcasme. « Et je vais d'ores et déjà vous faire partager une règle qui devra rester de rigueur si vous ne voulez pas vous voir trahir par vos propres capacités… »

David fronça les sourcils, incertain de comprendre où il voulait exactement en venir.

« 70 tractions… ! » ordonna t'il soudain à Snake qui ne cacha pas sa surprise. Le soldat hésita quelques secondes avant de commencer à se défaire de son vêtement, celui-ci lui rajoutant bien facilement 8 kilos.

« Garde ta veste de camouflage… » Face à cet ordre, David se résigna donc à fermer sa tenue et aller à la rencontre d'une barre située à une dizaine de mètres de sa position. Il s'empressa de la saisir d'un rapide bond. Ainsi suspendu dans le vide, il s'activa avec la seule force de ses biceps à la remontée de son corps, sa tête devant obligatoirement dépassée la barre.

« 1…. 3….3… 4…»

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas du regard son supérieur tendit qu'il crispait sous l'effort à chaque nouvelle levée de son propre poids.

« 26… 27…28… »

Snake mourrait littéralement de chaud sous cette tenue qui l'empêchait de correctement effectuer les tractions de ses avant-bras. Mais hors de question de renoncer, hors de question de ne pas arriver au chiffre 70 ! Il serra si fort sa mâchoire que ses muscles faciaux se mirent à trembler, une douleur perceptible gravée sur son visage trempé par l'effort.

Big Boss continua à dicter le quota au fur et à mesure que le soldat effectuait le mouvement demandé. Il semblait d'une indifférence totale quant à la torture physique infligée par ce rude exercice.

« 47… 48… Tu mollis… tu n'es pas encore arrivé au bout »

En effet, le jeune homme avait un peu plus de difficultés sur la fin mais effectuait cependant les levées demandées. Laissant retomber plus lourdement son corps, il prit un instant pour expirer une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'obliger à produire les ultimes tractions.

« 60… » Big Boss pivota légèrement la tête vers Campbell qui offrit simplement son dépit face à la scène « 61…. »

Le soleil frappait de ses plus forts rayons et aggravait un peu plus la tache de cet exercice en à l'accoutumé accessible pour tout soldat expérimenté en des conditions différentes. Le poids soulevé et l'épaisseur de la combinaison, ne pouvaient également pas aider à la bonne fonctionnalité des mouvements.

« 69...........70……bien ! » Snake se hâta de détacher de cette barre et souffla de tous ses poumons satisfait d'être arrivé à son objectif et d'en avoir terminé avec cette séance de musculation improvisée.

Terminé ? Pas tout à fait… Big Boss demanda à présent au jeune homme de retourner à son poste et de s'armer de son SVD. Tout en essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, Snake s'installa à sa place et attendit qu'on lui installe de nouvelles cibles, Selon les ordres du chef de l'unité.

Jack se saisit enfin de la télécommande « Dégomme moi ces mannequins au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent, vise la tête et offre moi des tirs aussi précis que tes précédents ! Compris ? »

« A vos ordres Monsieur ! » Snake cala son œil dans le viseur, essayant d'ignorer la lourdeur de ses bras et l'extrême chaleur qui l'obligeait à respirer avec plus d'intensité. Les gouttelettes de sueur glissèrent lentement sur son front pour atteindre le creux de ses paupières, il dû cligner à plusieurs reprises ses yeux pour ne plus se sentir gêné. Ses mains semblaient moins bien soutenir le fusil au vu des légers tremblements.

« Feu » Sans attente, Big Boss pressa le bouton du mécanisme, et les trois cibles apparurent et disparurent dans un ordre aléatoire, les balles sifflèrent jusqu'à la rencontre de celles-ci. Snake offrit aux trois cibles, deux impacts chacune avant de se stopper, laissant l'écho de la dernière détente résonner sous le regard aguerri des observateurs.

« Repos… ! » Big Boss demanda qu'on lui rapporte les résultats…

Campbell observa les mannequins alignés et se convint à ne dire mot face au bilan peu ressemblant à ce qui avait été fait précédemment. En effet, les cibles affichaient des blessures non fatales. La première plaque voyait deux impacts au niveau de l'épaule gauche, la seconde ne comptait qu'un des deux projectiles, tandis que la troisième disposait de deux trous l'un à côté de l'autre à la limite de l'épaule droite… Autant de tirs imprécis qui vinrent compléter la leçon de Big Boss.

« Ne vous fiez pas à vos capacités… jaugez l'environnement où vous vous trouvez, ne négligez pas le facteur physique… il vous arrivera de marcher des heures avant d'atteindre la zone d'interception, de produire un effort important. La faim, la soif, le stress, la douleur, le poids transporté… peuvent totalement changer la donne ! » Le commandant en Chef fit face à David avant de poursuivre.

« Même le meilleur des Snipers, peut se retrouver comme un débutant s'il ne sait pas analyser sa condition et faire preuve de mental pour arriver à supporter les aléas des imprévus… »

« Que les petits prétentieux qui se justifient comme l'élite aillent se faire foutre avec leurs acquis ! Croyez-moi… !

Big Boss se positionna à quelques centimètres de Snake. Il hurla de son imposante voix grave « Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui mon Commandant ! » Rétorqua le jeune homme sur la même intensité joint par ses camarades.

« Bien… fin de l'exercice… rompez… » Big Boss regarda les soldats porter leurs armes jusqu'au dépôt, Campbell s'approcha alors de son ami, d'un sourire moqueur.

« Ca va… ? Tu t'es amusé j'espère… »

« Oh que oui… » Rit le vieux… en changeant radicalement d'expression.

« Je m'en doutais… » Roy se fixa aussitôt sur la recrue prise à parti. « Avoue quand même que ses premiers tirs étaient hors normes… »

« … »

« Ta réponse me suffit… » Campbell s'éloigna à son tour, abandonnant Big Boss à ses pensées. Le dos du jeune soldat allait en s'éloignant, et l'œil posé sur la silhouette, le chef de l'unité sembla révéler une certaine sympathie.

« Ce petit con est tout de même coriace… je peux au moins lui rendre ça… »

-----------

Arrivé à son vestiaire, David laissa machinalement tomber la veste qu'il avait maudite lors de ces tractions. Il ôta ensuite son suit cacki salit par la transpiration, se dépêchant enfin de rejoindre un lavabo et d'ouvrir à grand jet l'eau qu'il porta dans ses mains avant de s'en éclabousser le visage. Le bienfaiteur liquide gicla généreusement sur sa peau et Il fut reconnaissant envers celui-ci pour la fraicheur apportée. Il sentait néanmoins le besoin irrépressible de prendre une bonne douche pour se décrasser.

Fermant un instant ses yeux, il passa ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux et repoussa ainsi en arrière les quelques mèches qui s'abattaient en désordre sur son front.

« Et MERDE !!! » laissa t'il enfin échapper d'un ton exaspéré en relâchant ses épaules, ballant ainsi ses bras le long de son corps, et ce, dans un effet de balancier.

« Rude après-midi… n'est ce pas ? »

Snake qui à ce moment se croyait seul, pivota la tête et rencontra le Commandant Campbell qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains dans le dos.

« Commandant… » David offrit un sourire presque gêné « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… »

Roy s'approcha du soldat et le regarda se débarbouiller d'une nouvelle giclée d'eau.

« Big Boss t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs hein ? »

« Je devais m'y attendre ! » Snake se dirigea vers son casier et y plongea son bras à la recherche d'une serviette. « Je semble être son sujet favori pour _'la partie pratique'_ de ses leçons… » Il ricana brièvement « Déjà une semaine… »

« Une éternité quand on est entrainé par Big Boss… je me trompe ? » s'enquit de demander le militaire à son jeune protégé.

« C'est vous qui le dites Commandant, pas moi ! » s'amusa à rétorquer la recrue, visiblement pas à l'aise d'exprimer ses impressions vis-à-vis du patron.

Roy sourit à cette réponse, Il posa ce regard amical sur le jeune homme, l'encourageant toutefois par son silence à libérer son ressenti, car visiblement David ne s'en sentait pas moins offusqué.

« Commandant… cela va vous paraître bête, mais à présent j'ai la certitude que…»

« Quoi donc … ? »

Au lieu de terminer sa phrase, David exprima un petit rire étouffé puis prit un instant de réflexion pour partir sur une nouvelle formulation.

« Vous savez, depuis que je suis gamin, l'armée est mon milieu, mon refuge, ma raison d'exister… depuis mon intégration, mes supérieurs ont toujours dit de moi que j'étais le meilleur, l'exception même… A force de vous le répéter on se convint de l'être… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Roy qui l'écoutait attentivement approuva d'un hochement de tête « je suppose… »

« Sans cesse, lors de ma formation, on me rabâchait les exploits du légendaire Big Boss… j'ai été entraîné avec la manière, évalué jour après jour, années après années… j'avais pour objectif de me mesurer à ses talents, de faire mieux ! Depuis mes quatorze ans on veut de moi que je devienne un soldat de la trempe de Big Boss !!! Devenir un homme que Je n'avais jamais vu... »

Le commandant le laissa poursuivre.

« Quand vous m'avez proposé d'intégrer FOXHOUND, je me suis dit que c'était la chance de ma vie ! J'avais ce besoin de me confronter à mon modèle… »

« Et ? » demanda Roy

« Je me suis retrouver en face à cette légende… là j'ai compris une chose… je ne serais jamais lui… ! »

« … »

« Je ne l'égalerais pas… et vous savez quoi… ? Ça m'a rassuré… ! »

« Rassuré ? »

« Parce qu'à présent je peux donner le meilleur de moi-même sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! je lui montrerai de quoi je suis capable !! »

Roy satisfait par la détermination du jeune homme offrit un rictus de contentement. « Je n'en doutais pas une seconde…! »

« Merci Commandant… ! » Le jeune soldat attrapa un bout de la serviette et s'essuya le visage, frottant au passage ses cheveux. « Merci de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de me retrouver… ! »

Roy Campbell se sentit satisfait de constater que la combativité du garçon était toujours de mise. Il était venu à sa rencontre pour évaluer l'état du soldat, et il devait admettre qu'il était agréablement surpris de voir une force de caractère si prononcée. David n'était pas du genre à renoncer à la moindre difficulté, Big Boss pouvait l'éprouver jusqu'à ses limites, le jeune homme tiendra tête. Il subira et apprendra de son expérience toujours avec cette même volonté… Montrer qui il est...

« Merci à toi… Snake… ! » Le commandant en second sortit du vestiaire « Bonne chance pour la suite… ! »

Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner, reconnaissant pour ce court échange. Suite à cette confession personnelle, Il sentit le regain d'une nouvelle énergie l'envahir, l'encourageant à voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait… Une chose était sûre, il aura un jour sa place d'agent, mais avant d'en arriver là, il savait pertinemment que diverses épreuves lui barreraient la route… des épreuves qui viendront le forger.

Que de défis… et dire que ce n'était que le début… la route s'annonçait encore longue.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Il sentait presque l'odeur de la poudre, l'odeur de la mort… les explosions résonnaient encore et encore, le torturant au plus profond de son esprit… les cris, les mitraillettes assourdissantes, les pleurs et le désespoir des civiles se mêlaient dans sa tête. La terreur, la violence, le quotidien de ce qu'il avait vécu au Koweït… tout défilait rapidement tel un film sans fin, la bande repassant toujours les mêmes images.

Ses battements de cœur commencèrent à s'accélérer, s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs se mélangeaient aléatoirement dans son subconscient.

Tout à coup, Il se retrouva dans cette plaine désertique. Ce silence… puis ce grondement sourd… quand enfin les cris revinrent avec plus d'intensité.

Et ce sang…

Cet effluve cuivré incomparable qui venait à sa rencontre, telle une immense vague. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de désespoir, face à l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui...

Les hurlements de détresse des âmes tombées et sacrifiées résonnaient dans sa tête comme une véritable cacophonie d'agonie.

Il suppliait que l'on mette fin à cette torture mentale, il en avait assez vu…

"Non ! Non, non, non !" Sa propre voix résonna dans ses oreilles tandis que David se releva brusquement dans son lit, les draps froissés et noués autour de ses poings serrés.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en haletant profondément. Un cauchemar.

Se remettant peu à peu de cette douloureuse expérience. Il se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur son visage en tirant sa peau vers le bas. Le jeune homme jeta rapidement un œil à son environnement un peu déstabilisé par ce mauvais rêve. Une couchette sobre accompagnait un modeste casier de rangement et d'un bureau. Mobilier assez restreint mais bien suffisant. Un coin douche, ainsi qu'une petite kitchenette complétait le décor.

Il sortit du lit en poussant un grognement pratiquement inaudible, alors qu'il essayait physiquement de débarrasser son esprit de ces visions éprouvantes. Il enlaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et courba son dos pour l'étirer, puis fit pivoter son torse de gauche à droite, les pectoraux se contractant sous sa peau moite.

Snake regarda son réveil, 01h30, puis ses yeux contemplèrent par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce cette lune gibbeuse offerte par un ciel dégagé, une multitude d'étoiles accompagnant son éclat.

Avec cette frustrante impossibilité de trouver un repos pourtant tant mérité au vu de la journée qu'il avait vécu. David se convint à aller faire une ballade nocturne aux abords de la clôture de FOXHOUND afin de profiter de la brise rafraichissante et par la même occasion, se changer les idées.

Le soldat vit son attention se porter sur le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table de travail. Il avait sérieusement besoin de ça… Néanmoins il faudra se montrer discret, les sorties nocturnes n'étant plus autorisées après une certaine heure…

Pourquoi pas ''s'en griller une'', petit plaisir personnel qu'il s'autorisera sans complexe.

-------------------

Alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu des baraquements, Il entama sa première bouffée avec reconnaissance lorsqu'il fut interpellé par le moteur d'un véhicule situé à une soixantaine de mètres de sa position. Son attention se porta sur l'activité d'un groupe de militaires qu'il aperçut près du poste de contrôle d'entrée. Ces derniers chargeaient la remorque d'une camionnette, de lourdes caisses en bois, portées par deux individus qui les plaçaient délicatement au fond de l'engin. Il distingua sobrement une silhouette qui semblait dicter la disposition du chargement. Snake ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela… il était coutumier que durant la nuit, diverses activités se déroulent au sein de l'unité, comme des entrainements, ou tout simplement la livraison de denrées alimentaires, ou matérielles.

Le jeune homme passa donc son chemin, indifférent. Plus loin, alors qu'il extirpait une nouvelle fois sa cigarette de sa bouche pour en détacher la cendre brulée qui s'accumulait à son extrémité, il fut surprit par un grognement canin. Pivotant très lentement sur lui-même, il se retrouva sans surprise nez à nez avec Berger Allemand, faisant sans nul doute parti de la garde de l'enceinte. Snake ne s'inquiéta pas de la menace. Au contraire, Il fit face, et plia ses jambes, pour se retrouver au même niveau de la bestiole peu amicale. La démonstration de ses crocs était le signe d'un avertissement évident.

« Hé…Gentil Mon grand… Sage ! » dit-il d'une voix douce au possible.

Snake proposa sa main au canidé. Pure folie en sachant, qu'il s'agissait d'un chien d'attaque, mais cela ne sembla pas le rebuter le moins du monde.

« Viens voir là ! Allez… »

Son membre fut maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'animal, et il resta ainsi, sans bouger, attendant que celui-ci veuille bien maintenant de lui-même se rapprocher. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que le chien ne décide enfin à renifler l'individu. Puis lorsqu'il sentit la bête en confiance et d'un revirement total, il s'empressa de poser sa main sur le pelage à poils courts, caressant délicatement.

« Ben tu vois… tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi ! » sourit le jeune homme en poursuivant ses gestes toujours très doux. De l'autre main, il se permit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

--------------

« Ce chien aurait pu te sauter à la gorge et toi tu lui offres ta main ! Tu es dingue ! »

La voix qui interpella David fut très vite reconnaissable par son timbre unique. C'était bien Big Boss qui se tenait là. Snake fut très surpris. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Un vrai fantôme ce type… se dit-il intérieurement alors qu'il se remit debout.

« Il m'aurait sauté à la gorge, s'il avait eu une raison de le faire Monsieur… » David regarda l'animal qui s'assit, ses deux billes noires le fixant intensément.

« Quand même… tu n'étais pas obligé de tenter le coup du gentil maître ! » rétorqua Big Boss avec agacement.

« J'ai toujours eu cette empathie pour les chiens ! »

« J'ai un charmant petit caniche si tu veux… » Rétorqua Big Boss le sourcil arqué.

« … » Snake perplexe, s'imagina le vieux avec son animal de compagnie.

(_Note de l'auteur_ : _Comment casser le charisme d'un perso…_)

« C'était de l'humour… »

« Ah… ! »

« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savent plus rire ou quoi ? » Jack haussa dramatiquement les épaules avant de tâter son pantalon à la recherche de sa boite à cigares.

« Soyons sérieux, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là à cette heure si tardive ? »

le jeune homme se savait en dehors des règles mais il se convint à répondre sans gène :

« Pour être franc avec vous Monsieur, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… »

« Alors on est deux… » Big Boss mit ses mains dans son manteau « Dans ce cas là, j'aime venir ici… pour réfléchir. »

Snake montra sa cigarette au vieil homme « Et pour ça ? »

Son supérieur émit un petit ricanement « Pour ça également… en effet ! » Il sortit son briquet, et sa boite acajou. « Mais au moins moi quand je fume, ce ne sont pas ces vulgaires clopes ! »

« J'aime les cigarettes… » Rétorqua simplement le jeune homme en entamant une nouvelle inspiration, les yeux de nouveau levés vers le ciel d'encre.

« Tu dis ça en n'ayant jamais gouté un vrai cigare !! » Big Boss semblait décidé à défendre ardemment sa drogue préférée « Un cubain ! Un bon cubain d'origine, la senteur même, là tu fumes quelque chose de vrai ! » Il ouvrit son coffret, et tint entre deux doigts l'objet cylindrique qu'il tendit à David « Tiens tu m'en diras des nouvelles !! »

Snake se saisit du précieux poison qu'il porta à ses narines, afin de s'imbiber de l'odeur. « Bof… vous savez, moi et les cigares… » Dit-il enfin d'une nonchalance révoltante. D'ailleurs, Big Boss crut rêver en entendant de tels propos, il attrapa la cigarette restée dans l'autre main de David et la jeta machinalement au sol avant de l'écraser de sa chaussure.

« Fume moi ça !! Et tout de suite » Gronda Big Boss d'une sonorité presque paternelle.

Le jeune homme n'en revint pas de la détermination avec laquelle son supérieur s'exprima pour une histoire de cigares. Il était vrai que David s'était initié à la cigarette à ses quinze ans, de par sa propre initiative. Depuis tout ce temps il s'était contenté de sa cartouche de nicotine, sans réellement savoir si le modèle au dessus lui conviendrait mieux. Il choisit donc d'obéir à contrainte, non moins convaincu que le cigare n'était pas fait pour lui…

Snake examina l'objet en le tournant dans tous les sens, puis s'empressa de mordre le petit embout. Il le cala ensuite au coin de sa bouche et se décida à chercher son briquet. Dans cette entreprise, il fut précédé par Big Boss, qui lui tendit le sien, positionnant sa main de manière à ce que la légère brise ne vienne pas faire vaciller la flamme.

A cet instant, voyant David ainsi avec ce cigare, il se sentit envahi d'une sensation bizarre…Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, le fait de faire face à un miroir lui renvoyant une image plus jeune de sa personne le perturba quelque peu. Big Boss se stoppa un instant dans son geste, il semblait hypnotisé.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien… ? » Demanda le soldat avec un regard suspicieux.

Le commandant en Chef cligna plusieurs fois son œil comme pour s'éveiller de ce bref retour dans le passé, puis termina d'allumer l'extrémité.

« Bien sûr que ça va ! Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

David habitué à ses modestes cigarettes, entreprit d'inspirer, comme par habitude, une quantité égale. L'erreur fut d'oublier que les cigares émettaient une fumée plus irritante. Snake s'époumona dans une horrible toux, impossible à stopper. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier… Quel horrible goût dans la bouche… sa trachée était comme en feu. Snake se frappa à plusieurs reprises sa cage thoracique, avec une expression de dégout. Il tint à distance le maudit cigare, l'observant avec une grimace.

« Je… je crois que je vais en rester à mes cigarettes ! » conclut-il en toussant par intermittence. « Mais merci quand-même Monsieur… »

Big Boss bougonna dans sa barbe, manifestement déçu de voir un _amateur_ de la sorte ne pas apprécier un bon cubain.

« Solid Snake… ou l'homme qui ne savait pas fumer… ! » se moqua le commandant en secouant la tête d'un dépit évident.

« … » David le dévisagea, un peu vexé.

« Redonne-moi ça… ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon…! » Big Boss reprit son cigare, le tâtonna et le rangea d'un geste machinal dans son petit coffret de bois. Le vieux dévisagea ensuite sa nouvelle recrue « J'aurai essayé… »

Les deux hommes se murent dans le mutisme, Big Boss, huma profondément l'air frais et contempla les étoiles. Son œil se perdit dans cette vaste immensité, laissant place à un proverbe qui lui vint à l'esprit.

«_ L__a guerre plait aux peuples querelleurs, Et dieu perd son temps à faire les étoiles et les fleurs_ » Déclara t'il soudain en usant d'un très bon accent français. « Victor Hugo avait raison… »

Snake qui ne quittait pas non plus des yeux le firmament, compléta en parlant dans la même langue.

« _Il y aura toujours des gens qui observeront les règles de l'honneur, comme on observe les étoiles, c'est-à-dire de très loin._ » Le jeune homme regarda son commandant d'un sourire narquois. « J'apprécie également beaucoup les œuvres de cet auteur… »

Jack porta son cigare à ses lèvres gravées d'un petit rictus. Toutefois, Cette expression ne tarda pas à s'effacer.

« Si on y réfléchit, Il se rapproche assez de la réalité… L'espace a toujours été le plus grand mystère de l'homme, les étoiles sont là pour attiser sa curiosité et cette envie de les conquérir. Force est de constater, que l'univers reste théoriquement inaccessible pour l'être humain, il est bien trop vaste… Un jour peut-être qui sait, nous pourrons imaginer aller plus loin que la lune… Mais en attendant c'est sur cette foutue planète qui à l'origine n'avait aucune délimitation, où l'homme s'est rabattu. Il a depuis, envié des territoires, créé des pays, engrangé des guerres pour l'obtention au final, de toujours plus de frontières. »

Snake observa chez Big Boss une certaine amertume se décrire au fur et à mesure de ses propos. Son visage devint d'un sérieux contrastant, on pouvait presque sentir de la colère émaner de ses mots.

« Un monde unifié… un peuple ne formant qu'un… ne serait-ce pas le rêve pour la future génération… ? Ne serait-ce pas le _paradis_ du genre humain… ?» Conclut enfin le Commandant d'une passion démonstrative.

« Monsieur… » Snake ne regarda point son interlocuteur, il se contenta de fixer le lointain. « Pour en arriver à une telle extrémité… il faudrait forcer les pays à se regrouper… autant dire prendre les armes pour les obliger à se réunifier… imaginez vous les différents gouvernements abandonner comme ça leur autorité ? Nous devrions de toute façon nous immiscer dans une nouvelle guerre. Ne serait-ce pas un peu contradictoire ? »

« Mais s'il n'y a jamais de tentative, comment savoir… ? »

« Parce que vous pensez que quelqu'un d'assez fou pourra un jour envisager une telle possibilité ? »

« Qui sait… Personnellement, je pourrais m'attendre à tout…En ce bas monde rien n'est impossible… c'est bien une chose que j'ai apprise»

Le vieil homme offrit une mine réfléchie au jeune soldat, puis un sourire assez étrange…il décida contre toute attente, de mettre fin au sujet. « Bien, ce n'est pas tout mais vu l'heure… Ce fut ma foi… très instructif de discuter avec toi Snake ! Mais il faut que j'y aille, tu devrais en faire autant, car la journée de demain te réserve bien des surprises. Crois-moi. » Big Boss termina son cigare qu'il jeta ensuite sur le sol granuleux, avant de commencer à s'éloigner de son acolyte « J'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras un jour un bon cubain… ! ».

« Aucun risque… » Marmonna David encore avec cette désagréable saveur qui persistait dans sa gorge.

« Pardon ? » le grand patron se retourna, incertain d'avoir entendu le soldat.

« Non… non… rien Monsieur… » Se défila ce dernier en souriant niaisement « Je vous dis à demain… Commandant. »

Il eut pour simple réponse une main levée en signe d'au revoir, alors que la silhouette lui avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait peu à peu dans la pénombre. David ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce dernier débat… ce changement radical d'attitude… Pourquoi Big Boss s'était-il ainsi confié ? Ces proverbes français n'étaient pas anodins… pourquoi les avoir cités… ? Pourquoi avoir mis tant de conviction dans cette curieuse déclaration… ?

_« Le Paradis » _se répéta Snake dans la langue de Molière. Lieu de toute paix, de toute égalité… arriver à souhaiter un nouveau monde… comme si cela était possible, quelle folie… cela prouvait que Big Boss avait du en voir de toute sorte dans sa jeunesse pour arriver à imaginer à une idée pareille… Cet œil mutilé, masqué derrière son bandeau noir cacherait-il son lot de secrets, de lourds fardeaux ? ceux qui faisaient le mystère de ce grand homme.

Mais également, sa légende, son histoire, sa respectabilité… et son idéalisme.

Un PATRIOTE, un héros couvert de médailles avait-il le droit d'envisager de telles pensées… ?

_A suivre, _

----------------------

**NOTES** :

_La référence du rêve, vient notamment de METAL GEAR SOLID 4, où Snake explique à Rose les cauchemars qu'il fait la nuit… il rêve régulièrement de ses combats passés, et se voit mourir d'une balle dans le dos, ou la gorge tranchée. Cela montre, l'esprit perturbé de notre héros qui à également ses limites psychiques._

_Le combat CIGARE vs CIGARETTE vient d'une conversation entre Big Boss et Snake dans l'opus Metal Gear 1 – Outer Heaven... ce débat prouve finalement que Snake est vraiment un individu à part entière avec ses propres préférences. Par contre Liquid de son côté, aime les cigares, contrairement à son frère, d'ailleurs c'est assez comique dans MGS 4 la réaction de Snake quand son jumeau lui souffle la fumée dans le nez. XD_

_LIQUID : « Tiens essayes, les préférés de Papa ! » _

_SNAKE : « Tu te prends pour Big Boss maintenant ? -_-' ! »_

_LIQUID : *souffle la fumée*_

_SNAKE : *tousse*__Eurk ! O_o_

_Outer Heaven, signifie « __Paradis__ extérieur » d'où mon accentuation sur le mot._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, à ceux qui prennent également du temps pour commenter, notamment Orixiah._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 **

_09h33 – complexe sportif de FOXHOUND-_

La salle de combat regroupait bien une vingtaine de militaires tous habillés d'une homogénéité parfaite, c'est-à-dire, un haut de corps blanc à manches courtes, ainsi qu'un bas de corps noir en coton, idéal pour l'exécution de mouvements sportifs.

On pouvait percevoir des râles significatifs d'important efforts fournis. En effet, les recrues depuis près d'une heure et demi, s'exécutaient sur le tatami, à divers entrainements « de mise en bouche » comme des séries de pompes, d'étirements ou de katas consistant à répéter un même mouvement ou une prise de self-défense.

Big Boss observait ses protégés, un peu en retrait, marquant très lentement le pas autour du tapis. Il avait laissé à la charge de Franck la responsabilité de la séance d'échauffement. Ce dernier donnait les ordres sans toutefois être privé des mêmes exercices que les initiés.

Snake qui se trouvait parmi ses homologues, réalisa avec rapidité et souplesse les techniques de karaté et jujitsu demandées, ce qui ne laissa pas indifférent le chef de l'unité, son œil, décelant un talent à ne pas négliger. Les mouvements étaient en parfaite harmonie avec ceux de ses coéquipiers. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une véritable chorégraphie. Après une-demi heure supplémentaire de préparation, l'agent de FOXHOUND, commanditaire du groupe, se convint à se stopper, les autres l'imitant dans la foulée.

« Bien… ça suffira…» Franck posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Formez à présent deux groupes… » Fox regarda silencieusement Big Boss et l'invita de cette manière à le rejoindre, ce que le vieux fit. Les deux amis se consultèrent quelques minutes en catimini, pendant que les soldats s'établissaient de chaque côté du tatami. Ils semblaient décider ensemble de l'exercice suivant.

Jack se tourna enfin vers les individus.

« Comme vous le savez, la spécialité de FOXHOUND se trouve être les interventions furtives en zone ennemie. » S'exclama t'il en passant en revu les combattants. « Lors de missions, il vous arrivera dans la majorité des cas, d'être débarqué sans armes… vous êtes censés être des experts en approvisionnement sur site » Big Boss avait décidément l'art et la manière d'attirer l'attention de son public. Les soldats semblaient subjugués par chacune de ses paroles.

« Mais… neutraliser la menace sans vous faire repérer et le plus silencieusement possible est privilégié à l'utilisation d'une arme. Pour cela votre corps et votre mental seront vos seuls atouts… à vous de bien les maitriser ».

David croisa un instant le regard du patron, avant de voir celui-ci poursuivre sa lente promenade dans les rangs.

« Les mains peuvent être parfois plus efficaces qu'un fusil… et notamment plus rapides…» Jack regarda GrayFox toujours très stoïque « le combat rapproché est la clé de tout bon agent qui souhaite réussir dans son entreprise… Alors montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capables ! ».

« Oui mon Commandant ! » répondirent à l'unisson les soldats.

« Bien…. Je vais demander à dix d'entre vous de retrouver l'agent GRAYFOX au centre du tapis. » Le vieil homme passa devant chaque groupe et désigna au hasard les prétendants au match qui les opposeraient à Franck Jeager. Ce dernier déjà placé, s'impatientait des confrontations à venir. Il roula des épaules et sautilla plusieurs fois sur place. Franck se vit petit à petit, encerclé par les choisis de Big Boss, les trois places encore vacantes étaient alors sur le point d'être occupées.

« Toi… » Le vieil homme défila dans un nouveau rang… « Toi aussi… »

Le Commandant de FOXHOUND passa enfin devant David. Il le fixa quelques secondes avec une moue indécise puis leva son bras qui ordonna contre toute attente à celui situé à sa gauche, de rejoindre la sélection.

« Et voilà le dernier… »

Snake resta donc dans son groupe, spectateur de ce qui allait suivre.

« Parfait… Vous voilà tous placés… voici les ordres… je vais vous demander de maitriser l'agent FOX… ensembles… de quelque manière qui soit » Le vieux étudia la réaction de ses subordonnés.

Les soldats se regardèrent mutuellement, interloqués. L'un d'entre eux s'engagea néanmoins à rétorquer :

« Mais Commandant, nous sommes dix… ce n'est pas équilibré… ! » l'analyse semblait sonner juste, mais fit doucement sourire Franck.

Big Boss quant à lui, se rapprocha de l'individu, affichant un faux air soucieux « Ah… si je comprends bien tu penses que l'agent GRAYFOX n'a pas une chance si vous l'attaquez en groupe ? »

« C'est… c'est exact mon Commandant… » Confirma le membre de l'unité vraisemblablement au regret d'avoir discuté un ordre de son supérieur.

« Tu as peut-être raison… qui sait… mais toi ? Soldat… » Le vieux caressa le contour de sa barbe « en auras-tu une contre lui… ? »

« … »

Le soldat jeta à nouveau un œil à ses acolytes, ces derniers pas très convaincus par le match qui se préparait. Tous connaissaient le grand GRAYFOX, l'agent renommé de FOXHOUND. Etait-ce peut-être par respect envers l'homme que les recrues trouvaient cette confrontation injuste. Dix contre un… il ne fallait pas être devin pour envisager l'issue finale du pauvre type au centre de ce cercle.

A priori…

************

Big Boss s'éloigna de l'espace de combat et confirma de sa voix rauque la consigne d'attaquer son agent. « COMBATTEZ !! » le chef de l'unité croisa ses bras en offrant un hochement de tête. « Hé Franck… ne les ménages pas… ! »

Ce fut avec un sourire complice que Grayfox invita ses rivaux à le provoquer.

« Quand vous voulez les gars… »

Les initiés après quelques secondes d'hésitation furent lancés par l'un de leur compère qui s'était projeté comme un bœuf. Le poing armé, prêt à rencontrer son obstacle. Le pauvre volontaire dû toutefois s'en vouloir d'avoir été si imprudent. En effet, Franck exécuta un superbe salto arrière, évitant de justesse le coup, il balança ensuite, presque immédiatement un coup de pied retourné qui s'abattit avec violence sur la face de la malencontreuse première victime. Cette dernière s'étala de tout son long, laissant perplexe le groupe.

« Tellement prévisible… ! » déclara l'agent avec cette orgueilleuse assurance qui exaspérait ses adversaires toutefois moins insouciants que leur compagnon.

« Hum… personne ne semble se décider ?… ok… Il faut vraiment tout faire ici !»

Franck offrit alors un spectacle inattendu. David en écarquilla de stupeur ses yeux bleus. L'agent, d'une rapidité insoupçonnée, se déplaçait d'acrobatie en acrobatie. Il excellait d'un art martial de haut niveau. Kung fu… jujitsu… Karaté… taekwondo… il mixait avec intelligence toutes ses connaissances pour parfaire dans le combat tel un _Ninja_.

« Ce type est incroyable ! » se surprit à murmurer Snake alors qu'il suivait le déplacement de Grayfox, un regard admiratif sur le rendu de ses gestes.

Les soldats quant à eux, n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier. Ils essayaient de contrer sans espoir, les attaques de l'agent, lançant de temps à autres des coups de pieds, mais rien n'y fit… l'homme semblait être comme un fantôme apparaissant et disparaissant à son gré.

Il esquivait… sautait… contournait… piégeait… et frappait sans temps mort. Chacune de ses proies recevait un coup assommant, et se voyait maitriser en deux ou trois mouvements…

Conclusion… Il ne fallut même pas trois minutes pour mettre fin à la confrontation.

« Déjà… ? » s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux platines en regardant les individus allongés sur le tapis, gémissant de douleur. Ils se tordaient dans tous les sens, incapables de se relever. Franck de son côté, ne semblait pas sujet à un coup de fatigue, au contraire, il en redemandait.

Big Boss rejoignit le groupe, vraisemblablement amusé par le dénouement. Il se pencha au dessus du soldat qui l'avait interpelé concernant la justice du match et lui chuchota avec ironie.

« C'est sûr… ce n'était pas équilibré… mais alors pas du tout… »

Le vieux se recentra ensuite sur la généralité, spectatrice de l'affrontement.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, le nombre ne fait pas forcément la force, votre maitrise par contre, peut significativement influer sur le résultat… »

L'assemblée contemplative se vit perturber par un contestataire.

« Mais Monsieur, ils se battaient à mains nues… Et s'ils avaient été armés… ? Pensez-vous que Grayfox aurait pu s'en sortir sans dégâts… »

Big Boss s'étonna d'une telle réflexion, il voyagea son œil jusqu'à la voix qui s'était exprimée et rencontra David qui fit un pas en avant afin de se démarquer de ses coéquipiers.

« Je veux dire, Monsieur, que nos mains ne sont pas aussi rapides qu'un fusil… je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. »

Un long silence s'installa, Big Boss se contenta de se gratter distraitement le menton, réfléchissant à la meilleure des réponses.

« Certes, tu as sans doute raison, Snake, les balles fusent plus vite qu'un poing… J'ai dit que tes mains pouvaient être plus rapides… pas invincibles, nuance. Dans certains cas, il s'avère que les armes à feu ne sont pas foncièrement les mieux adaptées à la situation » Big boss ôta lentement sa veste qu'il tendit à Franck.

«Tu sais…il a quelques années… un jeune homme d'à peu près ton âge, au talent inné au tir, m'a défié... Il était d'une dextérité exceptionnelle, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas rencontré plus talentueux que lui depuis tout ce temps… » Big Boss leva sa tête au plafond, comme pour s'imprégner de ses souvenirs. « Sa faiblesse était de croire que son arme lui conférait le plein pouvoir… mais voilà… il a appris à ses dépens, qu'un homme en lui-même peut être la meilleure contre-attaque… sa volonté, sa rapidité mais aussi sa ruse… peuvent faire toute la différence. »

Le commandant en Chef invita Snake à le rejoindre au centre du tatami, demandant par la même occasion qu'on aide les pauvres malheureux du combat précédent à dégager le terrain.

« Mais trêve de discours, la pratique sera ton meilleur juge ! Je te préviens d'avance… ce que je vais te montrer fait de toi un privilégié. »

Privilégié pour quoi ? David se le demandait bien… Big Boss se tenait face à lui, remontant les manches de sa chemise d'un air nonchalant. Allait-il le combattre ? Non… ce n'était pas possible… et pourtant il se préparait pour…

« Qu'on lui apporte une arme… » S'exclama le chef de l'unité toujours occupé à replié délicatement son vêtement.

Presque immédiatement, un des soldats tendit un SOCOM déchargé à Snake qui s'en saisit avec interrogation. Il reçu l'ordre de se positionner à 5 mètres de distance. En toute logique, cette séparation donnait une chance plus importante au jeune homme 'd'abattre' son adversaire sans contrainte.

« Maintenant voyons voir si tu peux presser la détente plus vite que moi… » s'exprima Big Boss, d'un œil brillant.

David, confiant, s'apprêta donc à lever son arme. Mais son mouvement fut à peine entamé, que le vieux bondit tel un renard affamé sur le soldat, tendant son bras, à la recherche du poignet de Snake. Il le tordit de manière lui faire lâcher l'objet de mort. L'attaqué, surprit par sa réactivité, essaya malgré tout une tentative de riposte, essayant de paralyser le vieux d'une technique de défense.

En vain…

Big Boss semblait prédire le moindre petit mouvement de doigt, au grand damne du jeune homme. Il entraina à présent David vers lui, l'inertie le propulsant sans ménagement dans ses bras qui se dépêchèrent d'enlacer sa gorge. Big Boss effectua ensuite un balayage, obligeant ainsi son prisonnier à se contraindre du sol, et à se retrouver étouffé ventre contre terre.

Snake commença à suffoquer, l'avant bras de Big boss serrait un peu plus fort sa trachée...

« Trop lent… c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?»

Big Boss relâcha enfin sa prise. Snake se releva lentement, se frictionnant la nuque, un regard ne cachant en rien sa surprise.

Pas question de se faire avoir de nouveau ! Se maugréa David vexé de son impuissance. Il se mit en garde, plus déterminé que jamais, ses mains faisant barrage à son visage. Big Boss avança à tâtons, le dos exagérément courbé, positon peu coutumière pour un combattant. Snake envisagea de balancer un coup de pied de face qui se vit instantanément paré par le Commandant. Un enchainement de coup de poings vint ensuite menacer le vieil homme mais ce dernier réussit aisément à contrer la progression à pleine main. Il maintint fermement le poing de David qui essaya une frappe de son genou pour se dégager. Mouvement une nouvelle fois anticipé avec brio par un blocage reflexe, puisque Big Boss assena un violent coup de coude dans le plexus du jeune homme sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Le commandant offrit un regard de vainqueur avant de faire passer le corps de son adversaire par-dessus son épaule, telle une prise de judo, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le tatami.

Sa technique était hors du commun… il n'avait rien pu faire. C'était comme si… il arrivait à deviner ses intentions. Ce fut avec le souffle coupé, que Snake essaya d'articuler :

« Mais… Mais… qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que c'est que ça… ? » Il resta un instant à genoux attendant que l'air veuille bien revenir dans ses poumons. Son regard azur complètement abasourdi par la cuisante et trop rapide défaite.

Big Boss ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tendre sa main à Snake qui s'en saisit pour s'aider à se relever.

« Erreur !!! » s'exclama t'il.

Sans attente, il offrit une nouvelle frappe un peu au dessus des côtes flottantes.

« Ne fais jamais confiance à ton adversaire ! Même quand tu penses que le combat est terminé… ! »

Big Boss tordit à présent le bras de Snake de manière à le coincer dans le dos, Il était complètement à sa merci. Le Jeune homme serra des dents, se refusant de gémir face à la douleur clairement affiché sur son visage désespéré. Big Boss pressait un peu plus le membre, à la limite de le briser.

« Ca… gamin… c'est le C.Q.C ! » le vieux relâcha sa proie en la poussant violement en avant. Snake vint s'écrouler de tout son poids sur le tapis « Le **C**lose **Q**uarters **C**ombat plus exactement… »

Big Boss s'avança lentement vers son adversaire qui se releva avec hâte, méfiant plus que jamais envers son supérieur. Ce dernier, d'une attitude limite hautaine, joignit ses mains dans le dos.

« Cette technique qui regroupe plusieurs connaissances en arts martiaux, a nécessité des années de pratique. Analyse, anticipation… voilà sa force, et sa différence. La formation de combat que tu as reçue n'arrivera jamais au niveau d'une telle technicité qu'est le C.Q.C… et donc, tant que tu ne la maîtriseras pas, ne t'attends pas à gagner contre moi…»

David restait stupéfait par l'efficacité de cette révolutionnaire façon de combattre. Elle était tout simplement hors du temps, aucune unité ou armée n'en connaissait l'existence. Lui-même, chez les bérets verts, le CQC comme le pratiquait Big Boss n'était absolument pas utilisé. Certes, il avait été formé sur les techniques de maîtrise silencieuse, mais ce qu'il semblait usé, lui donnait l'impression d'être un novice.

« Analyse… anticipation… Vous voulez dire que vous arrivez à prévoir ce que je vais faire une fraction de seconde avant moi… ? » Le soldat était toujours en position de garde.

« Je te l'ai dit… il ne suffit pas d'une séance pour s'illustrer dans le C.Q.C… cette pratique vise à utiliser la force de l'adversaire contre lui… l'obliger à se trahir par ses propres gestes et cela avec le minimum d'énergie…»

Snake roula sur le côté, s'échappant ainsi de la trajectoire du vieux. Il voulut le piéger en le frappant de son côté aveugle, mais il fut désagréablement surpris lorsque le Commandant pivota sur lui-même pour échapper au poing menaçant.

« Pas bête de viser mon angle mort… mais faudra faire mieux pour m'avoir… »

« Je comprends… ces gestes courts, cette posture basse… vous vous servez de l'élasticité de votre corps pour riposter avec intensité. Vous étudiez la façon dont je me positionne, ma démarche, il faut que j'arrive, comme vous, à décortiquer votre attitude… et je pourrais peut-être alors vous contrer »

Big Boss plissa son unique œil, étonné de voir que Snake ne se vexait pas de cette correction. Bien au contraire, il cherchait à comprendre, à s'imprégner de son savoir… Ce gosse se croyait-il assez bon pour prétendre maitriser le CQC en moins de dix minutes ? Le vieil homme pensa à sérieusement à lui offrir le coup de grâce afin qu'il comprenne pour de bon à qui il avait à faire.

« Dernier round Snake ! »

Big Boss et David se jaugeaient dans l'attente de la première frappe. Ce fut le jeune soldat qui vint à sa rencontre, enchainant coups de pieds et tentatives infructueuses de prise au corps. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de saisir son Commandant, il se heurtait à une libération presque immédiate. Il semblait inaccessible.

« Anticipation…» Se répéta David à lui-même. Ce fut avec conviction qu'il tenta un nouvel essai.

Big Boss changea la position de sa garde, baissant légèrement ses avants bras au niveau de sa poitrine, paumes ouvertes, les mains prêtes à saisir l'individu. Il se déplaçait latéralement, chaque pas positionnés avec soin. Il eut dans l'optique de neutraliser son adversaire par un tacle à l'intérieur de son genou gauche, sachant que ça le laisserait à sa merci. Big Boss s'avança rapidement vers David qui, contre toute attente, le précéda par une roulade au sol pour le contourner et attraper à son tour Big Boss. Le bras le coinça au niveau de la gorge.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le vieux d'une voix étranglée.

« Je pense avoir compris le truc ! »

« Ah ah ah ah…! » Big Boss offrit un rire moqueur qui s'étala sur de longues secondes et adopta soudain, en totale contradiction, un visage définissant le mépris « Tu piges vite ! Mais je pense que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre !!! »

Big Boss balança sa tête en arrière et heurta violement la face de son adversaire qui n'eut pas le choix que de relâcher la pression autour de sa gorge. David recula de deux pas en arrière, la surprise du coup le déstabilisant quelques instants. Avec un regard revanchard, il porta sa main sur son arcade ensanglantée, dont une ligne rouge affluait jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieur. Big boss semblait quant à lui comme une bête enragée, il balança un _Mawashigeri_ qui évita à quelques millimètres la tempe du jeune homme. David s'étonna de la souplesse dont faisait preuve son Commandant, comment imaginer un type de son âge d'une esquive et d'une réactivité si prononcée. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'essouffler…

Snake arriva à saisir le haut du bras de son adversaire et voulu entamer une prise semblable à de la lutte. Mais Big Boss plus expérimenté, devina ses intentions et saisit à son tour le poignet de David. Il l'obligea, par un mouvement précis, son extension du bras. Complètement dépendant de la bonne volonté de Big boss, le jeune homme dû suivre la propulsion et se vit violemment plaqué sur le dos. Le Commandant se dépêcha de positionner son genou droit sur sa trachée et commença à fortement presser, obligeant la nuque à pivoter jusqu'à sa limite fatale. L'autre jambe bloquait le bras du jeune homme, dans l'incapacité évidente de sortir de cette situation.

« Bon… la démonstration te suffit-elle… ? »

« Urggg… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui… » Railla le vieux. «je dois l'avouer… ta combativité fait plaisir à voir… » Il ôta son genou et déplia les manches de son uniforme « Eh bien… je n'avais pas prévu ça… et dire que j'ai cette petite douleur au dos qui m'empêche d'être au meilleur de ma forme… Ah c'est con de vieillir… » Le sourire sournois de Big boss amusa particulièrement Franck, spectateur assidu de ce combat improvisé. L'agent Grayfox vit le vieux passer devant lui et récupérer sa veste.

Au même moment, une jeune femme brune coiffée d'un chignon strict et d'une tenue classique d'assistante, fit irruption dans la salle de combat, restant dans l'embrasure, la main sur la poignée. Elle chercha du regard l'objet de sa visite et s'adressa à Big Boss d'un ton grave.

« Monsieur, vous êtes demandé… le secrétaire de la Défense souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au téléphone… »

« Merci Cathy… j'arrive tout de suite.. »

Le Commandant termina son habillage pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il gronda de sa grosse voix.

« Bon… le spectacle est fini… vous avez encore du boulot… ! » Avant de partir, il ordonna à Franck de reprendre les commandes de la séance, un dernier coup d'œil offert à sa victime qui se tenait les côtes.

***********

Snake se releva non sans mal, il essuya du dos de sa main l'hémorragie qui ne semblait pas vouloir se stopper, la manche de son suet était teinté du liquide rouge.

« Aie… aie… aie… pourquoi tu as contredit le patron… tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ? » la main de Franck s'offrit accompagnée d'un sourire en coin. « Mais tu sais que tu es un veinard… ? »

« Un veinard ? » David s'aida de l'agent.

« Ouais… tu as eu la chance de te faire étaler par Big Boss… qui pourrait s'en venter.. ? » déclara avec sarcasme Grayfox.

Il n'avait pas faux… dans un certain sens.

« Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné une telle maitrise du corps à corps… » s'exclama Snake bon perdant.

« Ouais… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu pratiquer le CQC… » Franck se frotta les cheveux, le regard dans le vague.

« Vous voulez dire, que les membres de Foxhound ne sont pas formés à cet art ? »

« Eh non… et ne rêve pas Snake ! Big Boss ne partage pas si facilement son savoir comme ça… même à moi… »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Ouais… je ne connais absolument rien de ses techniques. »

« Je ne comprends pas, des connaissances pareilles pourraient révolutionner l'armée, révolutionner FOXHOUND »

« Ne me dis pas ça à moi ! Big Boss a sans doute ses raisons » rétorqua Franck en haussant des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il est fort… vraiment très fort… »

« Mais tu n'étais pas en reste Snake…»

« Quoi ? J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être une vulgaire marionnette face à lui…»

« Non ! Tu es rapide, il te manque juste le savoir… regardes ! Tu as même, pendant un court instant su maîtriser Big Boss… chose impensable, tu peux me croire. »

« Je peux dire la même chose de vous… Monsieur ! »

Franck se contenta avec aise du compliment de son acolyte et afficha un air supérieur.

« Ah ca ! pff… c'était du menu fretin ! je n'ai aucun mérite… mais je t'avoue que le combat c'est toute ma vie !! Je suis fait pour ça ! »

Quelle modestie pensa intérieurement David en faisant la moue. Toutefois, dans cette déclaration, il sentit chez l'agent, cette rage de vaincre, cette adrénaline incomparable. Une curieuse impression que FOX était conditionné par cet état d'affrontement.

« J'aimerai te défier Solid Snake ! » déclara-t'il le plus sérieusement du monde. Ses yeux verts émeraude brulaient d'une volonté accrue. Puis son expression changea radicalement, une tape amicale dans le dos vint s'accompagner d'un rire aux éclats.

« Mais… pas aujourd'hui…Ah, ah, ah… je crois que tu as eu ta dose, et puis ça me ferait chier de te défigurer d'avantage !! » Franck avait le don de prendre les choses à légère, toujours d'une sympathie bienvenue.

« Va donc te rincer… t'en fout partout sur le tatami… »

« Je… oui… Monsieur… tout de suite… » Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la familiarité de l'agent. Il alla pour sortir mais se vit interpellé par GRAYFOX.

« Snake ! »

« Oui… Monsieur ? »

« Putain ! Arrête avec tes Monsieur ! Ça me gonfle ! » Gronda l'homme aux cheveux platine, « La prochaine fois que tu me vouvoies, je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

David offrit un sourire approbateur puis répondit à la demande.

« Comme tu voudras… »

« Ahhh ! Je préfère ça !! »

Franck satisfait de la mise au point regarda disparaitre le soldat et se retourna ensuite vers les autres combattants occupés à la répétition de katas. Une idée derrière la tête, il craqua ses doigts, en déclarant :

« Des volontaires pour m'affronter ? »

« … »

« Je m'en doutais… »

*************

Passant une serviette blanche sous l'eau froide, il tata délicatement au dessus de son œil. Approchant son visage du miroir, pour mieux observer la plaie qui restait superficielle. Il se figea sur son reflet, balançant le linge, pour appuyer ses deux mains sur le chambranle. Il repensait à cette technique de combat exceptionnelle dont il avait été le témoin. Rien à faire… il était avide d'en apprendre d'avantage, sa curiosité prenait le dessus… il en avait déjà tellement vu…

Combattre Big Boss fut une expérience vraiment enrichissant et il s'imaginait déjà sur le ring, une revanche à la clé.

Mais Pouvait-il espérer une formation sur le CQC… ?

Tsss ! Autant rêver… Si à ce jour Big Boss n'avait jamais partagé ses acquis, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il allait commencer… loin de là…

Et Pourtant, il nourrissait l'espoir de revoir une démonstration… juste une fois… oui, rien qu'une fois…

_A suivre…_

-------------

_A savoir_

_Dans MGS4, on apprend que Snake a été formé par Big Boss sur le CQC. Lorsque que le chef de Foxhound a trahit son unité, son agent a décidé de lui-même de ne plus utiliser l'art du Close Quarters Combat. Il explique à Otacon, que c'est sa façon de ne pas lui rendre hommage. Snake usera enfin du CQC dans le dernier opus, car cette méthode de combat est devenue populaire lors de l'avènement des firmes militaires (le fichier BIG BOSS fut déclassé aux alentours de 2014, et donc le CQC, plus tenu au secret, fut enseigné à tous les soldats…)Toutefoi,s Snake prétend qu'il s'agit que d'une pale imitation, des mouvements appris par cœur dans les livres… lui seul excelle dans cet art, dont il connait les moindre secrets après une formation assidue du meilleur des professeurs. D'ailleurs, il le démontre à plusieurs reprises dans le jeu… il dit que son corps réagit par automatisme aux attaques de ses adversaires._

_J'adore GRAYFOX… je voulais donner un aperçu du talent de notre Ninja préféré… Dans Metal Gear – Outer Heaven, on découvre que Snake et lui sont très liés… deux véritables amis…Franck à 12 ans de plus que David, il fait un peu le rôle du grand frère. Mais ce qui est important à savoir, c'est que Franck voue un respect sans faille à Big boss qui lui a donné une raison de vivre, ce qui va l'amener à le suivre partout et à l'approuver pour tous ses choix…quitte à laisser de côté l'amitié… les missions Outer Heaven et Zanzibar changeront radicalement sa vie._

_Petit clin d'œil à Ocelot de MGS3, personnage que j'apprécie énormément…sa relation avec Naked Snake est assez complexe. Son rôle dans l'histoire l'est tout autant._

_La technique qu'utilise Big Boss à la fin du combat, est la même dont se sert Snake pour maîtriser Johnny (Akiba) dans MGS4._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une petite musique de Jazz résonnait depuis un vieux tourne-disque, le son grésillé qui en sortait, offrait une convivialité plus appréciable à ce bureau sans touche personnelle, démuni de décorations quelconques. Les pieds calés sur la table, avachi au fond de son siège en cuir, Big Boss fumait en solitaire son indispensable cigare. Il avait fermé ses paupières, s'imprégnant de la virtuosité des musiciens, le Tempo tantôt ultra rapide, tantôt languissant, rendant l'œuvre noire américaine si envoutante. Il aimait le Jazz pour ses variations inédites, pour ses innovations harmoniques et rythmiques. Avec cette musique, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

Une modeste lampe de bureau faisait office d'unique éclairage. Dans cette ambiance décontractée, Jack expirait lentement ses dernières bouffées, avant de réaliser la consommation totale de son cigare. Il se convint à s'extirper alors de sa douce léthargie et à ôter ses jambes de son bureau. Son œil bleu se fixa enfin sur un dossier mis en attente et dont la couverture faisait apparaître d'un rouge vif la mention : '**CONFIDENTIEL**'. Sur l'enveloppe déchiquetée, la marque d'un tampon indiquait l'émetteur, **AFRIQUE DU SUD**. Il se saisit de la chemise et tourna la première page…

Sur celle-ci apparut un croquis… détaillé et annoté de nombreuses remarques. Jack se concentra sur le dessin représentant l'élaboration de ce qui semblait être une nouvelle arme de haute technologie. Cette dernière se faisait appeler le _TX-55_ au vu du titre imprimé en gros caractères. Le plan de la machine définissait un prototype de tank bipède capable de frappes nucléaires. Plusieurs caractéristiques étaient notifiées, un patron en 3D représentait l'engin sous toutes ses coutures. Big Boss se pencha sur le document, visiblement très intéressé par la conception.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant une bouteille de scotch restée sur un coin de sa table. Il se servit aveuglement un verre. Son attention ne se détachait point du dossier, tournant rapidement les pages pour découvrir toutes les facettes de cette machine de guerre.

Après avoir entamé une première gorgée, Jack afficha un rictus de contentement qui s'étala lentement sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le rapport. Sur l'entête de la page de garde, on pouvait apercevoir un logo lié à la recherche militaire, cette effigie prouvait que ce dossier avait été sorti d'un bureau d'études répertoriant les brevets en tout genre.

Il prit le temps de lire, décortiquer, analyser tous les attributs de ce monstre d'acier et découvrit alors le nom du concepteur, Docteur _Drago Pettrovich MADNAR_. Soudain, en intensifiant son regard sur le design de l'engin, il eut comme un flash back, une impression de déjà vu…

« Les plans de Sokolov… le Shagohod… » Se murmura t'il à lui-même en se rappelant sa mission vertueuse de 1964 et son combat contre le premier _METAL GEAR_ de sa génération.

Bien sûr, les nombreuses améliorations apportées par rapport à ce premier modèle, notamment cette position debout dont il héritait, le différenciait grandement mais l'utilité restait la même : la frappe nucléaire avec une mobilité sans limite.

Son œil se rétrécit… Il lui fallait cette arme…

Auparavant défaite, elle devait à présent être son alliée.

********

Terminant d'une traite le fond de son verre, Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à approfondir son étude de l'arme, il se vit interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Dans la hâte, Le vieux cacha l'épais document sous un tas de paperasses.

« Oui ? »

Ce fut Roy Campbell qui pénétra dans le bureau.

« Ah tu es donc encore là ? En passant dans les locaux, j'ai cru entendre de la musique et…»

« Oui… Comme tu le vois… je suis pas mal occupé… » Big Boss désigna en soupirant la pile de dossiers qui commençait sérieusement à s'accumuler.

« Mmmh… » Roy remarqua surtout la bouteille de scotch entamée et ce petit fond sonore fort sympathique. Il sourcilla « Je sais ce que tu faisais Jack !!! » s'exclama t'il d'un air grave.

« Hein ? » Le vieux écarquilla son unique œil, on pouvait sentir chez lui comme une petite note inquiétude alors qu'il regardait furtivement le dossier machinalement dissimulé.

Campbell laissa planer un silence puis se mit à rire.

« Vieux filou !!! Ne pas partager un douze ans d'âge… c'est indigne de toi !!! » Roy ne demanda pas son reste, prenant facilement ses aises. Il vint se saisir d'un verre dans un placard près de l'entrée.

« Ah ! Heu…Ouais… ben je n'ai pas à t'inviter… fais comme chez toi ! » Jack se sentit soulagé, son sourire un peu crispé s'effaça presque immédiatement, retrouvant peu à peu une attitude létale.

Roy voyagea ses yeux jusqu'au vieux transistor fatigué. L'outil semblait daté d'au moins plus de quinze ans.

« Dis… tu sais qu'ils ont inventé de nouveaux appareils il y a peu, des lecteurs CD comme ils les appellent … tu pourrais écouter ce disque avec une qualité supérieure… » Se moqua le commandant en second en prenant place en face de son acolyte.

« Je n'aime pas ces foutus machines bourrés de boutons… je n'y comprends rien, ça me fout la migraine… et puis le son je le préfère ainsi… c'est plus… nostalgique…! » s'offusqua Big Boss en servant généreusement son ami, ne s'oubliant pas non plus, par la même occasion.

« Pour ce que j'en dis…» rit Campbell en humant le liquide aux fortes vapeurs. « humm… un régal ce scotch ! » s'extasia t'il lors de sa première gorgée.

Jack le suivit et dégusta une seconde fois l'alcool, après un râle de contentement, il engagea la conversation.

« Je t'ai donné la raison de mes heures sup' ! Mais toi que fais-tu là ?»

A cette question, Roy posa son verre sur la table. Il baissa un instant la tête, ses rides frontales se creusant un peu plus lorsqu'il fronça ses sourcils de manière soucieuse.

« Figure toi que je devais quitter FOXHOUND pour le week-end, rendre visite à Meryl… »

« Ah oui Meryl ! Comment va la petite ? Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant… ? 5…6 ans ? »

« 8 ans… » Répondit Campbell non sans fierté.

« Ouah… ça donne un de ces coups de vieux… ! » s'exclama Big Boss en se frottant la barbe.

« A qui le dis-tu… » Le commandant en second avait totalement noyé son enthousiasme. Il s'empressa de boire une gorgée plus importante, évitant le regard de son ami. « C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui… »

« Mais alors qu'est ce que tu… »

« Je lui ai téléphoné… ce matin… » Le coupa Campbell « Pour le lui souhaiter… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle aurait voulu comme cadeau… et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu… ? » Il joua avec le liquide, le remuant toujours avec ce même mouvement « Son papa… Elle aurait voulu son papa…».

Jack eut un regard compatissant, son compagnon essaya de cacher son ressenti mais ses yeux légèrement brillants avaient du mal à le dissimuler.

« Tu ne lui as donc pas encore dit… » En déduisit Big Boss.

« Lui dire quoi ? Que c'est moi son père !!! Moi qu'elle appelle _tonton ? » _Roy releva la tête, son expression remplie de tristesse « Diana et moi avons convenu d'un accord… Comme tu le sais mon frère Matt, décédé en mission, a toujours cru qu'elle avait été de lui… je ne peux pas salir sa mémoire… je l'ai déjà tellement fait par le passé… Non…j'y ai réfléchi, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire… c'est au dessus de mes forces.»

Campbell goba sans manière le restant de son verre avant de conclure. « J'ai prétexté un briefing de la plus haute importance…»

Big Boss ne sut trop quoi répondre, ça n'avait jamais été son fort de remonter le moral des autres. Peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait jamais été habitué à ce besoin de compassion… Il opta alors par une dérivation totale de la conversation, sans doute la meilleure des solutions.

« Hé ! Roy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Demanda le vieux, un sourire en coin.

« Hein ? » Le commandant en second releva la tête.

« La soirée… tu veux la passer avec moi ? »

Roy jeta ce regard amical sur Jack. Cette délicate attention de ne pas le réprimander sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou non lui ressemblait bien. Il passa outre le sujet avec un naturel déconcertant. Campbell n'en apprécia que l'initiative et joua donc le jeu.

« Ohhhh quelle charmante proposition…» rétorqua t'il avec cet humour graveleux dont il était l'adepte.

« T'es vraiment con !!! » s'esclaffa Big Boss face à l'air de 'précieuse' que mima son ami. Il étira ses lèvres autant que possible et afficha son amusement tout en tapotant le haut de la pile de dossiers. « J'ai de quoi t'occuper si tu veux ! Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus »

Pendant que son ami énumérait les taches à traiter, Roy amusé ne se gêna pour le couper dans son élan.

« Hors de question ! j'ai assez à faire avec le mien ! Tu n'as qu'à être plus organisé… c'est tout ! »

« Mais je suis organisé ! » se vexa son acolyte en bombant le torse.

« Autant qu'un gosse de 6 ans !!! »

« Quoi ? »

Le Commandant en second balança sa tête vers un tas de dossiers prêt à s'écrouler. « Tiens toujours ces Archives de 1991 ? Ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'elles sont sur ton bureau… »

« Ca va, ça va… j'avoue, je hais les tâches administratives… et alors ? Je suis un homme de terrain moi, pas un bureaucrate ! » Grommela le vieux en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Le budget de la défense t'accorde une secrétaire je te rappelle… Elle sert à quoi ? »

« Heu… son bureau déborde aussi…»

« Tu te fous de moi… ? »

« Non… » Big Boss se frotta la nuque, penaud.

« Eh ben… » Roy ne sut vraiment s'il devait en rire ou s'en inquiéter. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête, réprobateur. « Désolé, mais moi je suis uniquement venu pour ça ! » il s'empara de la bouteille et se servit d'un nouveau plein sans aucun complexe.

« On voit ses vrais amis… Ils vous engueulent et vous vident la bouteille… » Grommela le chef de l'unité avec une petite note d'ironie. Il replongea au fond de son fauteuil puis le pivota à 18o° pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre.

« Jack… » L'interpella à son tour Roy.

« Hum ? »

« Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, tu as fait une démonstration de tes talents à ton fi… heu… à David » Campbell se mordit la langue, heureusement il se rattrapa à temps, le lapsus ne se fit point remarquer. Le Chef de l'unité se retourna vers son acolyte en arquant d'un sourcil.

« Ca va… les nouvelles vont vite ici… »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Le grand Big Boss pratiquant le CQC… c'est digne de l'évènement du 04 juillet… tous les soldats ne parlent que de ça… »

« … »

« Ca fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai plus vu l'utiliser… ? » demanda Roy en appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau.

« Une éternité… » Soupira le vieux en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de lui montrer ça… ?»

Big Boss souffla de dédain puis se leva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et joignit ses mains dans le dos « Disons que le gamin avait besoin d'une leçon… » Le vieux rit intérieurement en repensant à la raclée qu'il avait prise, puis d'une moue laconique il du avouer les faits. « Néanmoins, ce fut intéressant, Il apprend très vite… il est curieux, inventif, têtu… »

« Toi plus jeune… » S'enquit de conclure son ami en portant sa main à son menton d'un air réfléchi.

Big Boss se raidit lorsque Roy devança sa pensée. Il était vrai qu'il se retrouvait dans le caractère du jeune homme, mais se l'entendre dire lui provoqua un frisson. Son silence en dit long.

Roy Campbell sentit le malaise de son acolyte, il le regarda de longues secondes avec interrogation. Une question semblait lui brûler les lèvres, mais fallait-il oser la lui poser ? Tant pis, vu que le sujet était déjà abordé, autant tenter… il accusera sa mauvaise humeur en cas désaccord… Comme si c'était la première fois…

« Quoi ? » le précéda Big Boss en devinant l'intention de son second. Le regard toujours porté sur l'extérieur.

« Ca ne te dirait pas de partager ton savoir avec lui ? »

Big Boss se retourna presque immédiatement, ouvrant son unique œil en bille. Il avait cru mal entendre « Excuse- moi ? » articula t'il lentement, décontenancé par la proposition de son ami.

« Oui ! Si vous avez autant en commun… Ne serait-ce pas la personne la plus respective au CQC… ? » Poursuivit le Commandant en second convaincu par son idée « Toi… qui n'a jamais partagé tes acquis… ne voudrais-tu pas, un jour… »

« Héééé ! Je te coupe ! Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? » S'énerva Big Boss dont les traits de son visage se renfrognaient peu à peu en une grimace amère. « Il est hors de question que je lui apprenne le CQC ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » le contra son acolyte en se levant à son tour.

Big Boss renfrogné au possible, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, laissant ainsi poursuivre Roy.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu te refusais à l'apprendre à tes recrues…» le commandant en second se rapprocha de son ami « Pourtant, n'as tu jamais eu le souhait de voir perdurer après toi, ces fabuleuses connaissances… veux-tu vraiment les voir disparaître… ? »

Le Chef de l'unité avait radicalement changé d'expression. Il semblait prêt à bondir de rage, sa pupille turquoise brulait d'intensité, elle assaillait durement l'homme face à lui.

« Ce que je veux ou non ne te regarde pas !!! » répliqua t'il avec hargne.

« Je cherche juste à comprendre la cause de ce protectionnisme… »

« Ca suffit Roy... » Avertit Big Boss d'une voix agacée.

« Pourquoi Jack ? »

« … »

En quelques minutes, la tension était montée d'un cran. La musique de Jazz se terminant au même moment, le silence vint prendre place et ainsi rajouter dans cette pièce, une atmosphère plus néfaste.

« Est-ce personnel ? » renchérit Campbell.

« _NOUS_ l'avons créé ! Ca _NOUS _appartient !!! » Lâcha enfin Big Boss avec colère. Il fallut quelques seconde pour que son expression d'abord d'une froideur inamicale se métamorphose en une expression de stupeur. La bouche à demi-ouverte, Jack se remettait de ses propres paroles. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ?

Après avoir laissé planer un curieux silence, Campbell répéta, dubitatif « Nous ? »

« L...Laisse tomber… tu ne peux pas comprendre…» Vraisemblablement déstabilisé par la conversation, Big Boss se dirigea promptement vers la porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. « Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai vraiment à faire Roy… je te demanderai donc de quitter mon bureau »

Invité de manière si ordonnante à prendre la sortie, son ami n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Arrivé à la hauteur de Big Boss, Roy le regarda une dernière fois, avec déception.

« L'objectif d'une vie est de transmettre un peu de soi à la génération future… Mais Jack… qu'as tu à offrir ? »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça… Occupe toi d'abord de ta vie avant de me dire quoi faire !»

étonnement indifférent à ce coup bas, Roy ne se démonta pas « Je sais que j'ai des choix à faire, notamment vis à vis de Meryl, mais je contribue à ma manière à son avenir. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'y travaille également de mon côté ! »

« Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu créais ton propre monde… »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas David le problème !! C'est toi ! Il y aura un moment où te tu devras sortir de ton monde… et contribuer à celui qui nous réuni tous… »

« Merci Roy… » Le stoppa t'il d'un ton sec tout en désignant la sortie d'un geste de la main. « Maintenant si tu permets… ».

En silence, le Commandant en second se convint à obéir et passa son chemin en adoptant une foulée saccadée. Cette démarche était due à une ancienne blessure qui avait failli lui coûter sa jambe. Toutefois, cet handicap ne se révéla jamais comme un obstacle pour cet homme au caractère bien trempé, sachant pertinemment que son avenir se trouvait dans le monde militaire. Si on regardait bien, Jack et Roy se ressemblaient pour ça., lui son œil, l'autre son genou… deux blessures pourtant surmontées à force de temps et de détermination.

Big Boss referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna s'installer à son bureau, faisant lourdement tomber son crane sur l'appui tête. Il fixa de son œil, ce plafond d'un blanc d'origine, devenu légèrement beige avec le temps, cette couleur provoquée sans équivoque par une consommation excessive de cigares.

Après avoir récupéré son calme, il alla plonger sa main à la recherche du fichier confidentiel.

Tournant cette fois aléatoirement les pages, sans vraiment lire. Il repensait aux arguments de Campbell et il se bloquait sur papier, paralysé par l'écho de ses phrases.

Secouant la tête négativement comme pour effacer le souvenir de cet entretien, il se redressa dans l'initiative d'une nouvelle action.

« Mon monde remplacera le votre… et un jour tu me remercieras !» Big Boss poussa machinalement le dossier sur le coté, débarrassant ainsi son lieu de travail, puis se saisit du combiné de son téléphone avant de composer un premier numéro à la hâte.

« Oui, Big boss pour un appel sécurisé… merci de faire le nécessaire… Mon code d'authentification : DELTA 165 – A4 – FOXHOUND – 12Y 368 - GW… Oui j'attends… » Sa voix était formelle, dénuée d'émotion.

Il se déclencha plusieurs cliquetis puis une personne au bout de la ligne autorisa le chef de l'unité à contacter sa correspondance. Il s'exécuta et chiffra alors sur l'appareil une série importante de nombres, l'appel était de toute évidence international. Le vieux leva son poignet cerclé d'une montre puis jugea de l'heure qu'il était, un calcul rapide pour vérifier la concordance au décalage horaire.

Une longue sonnerie puis enfin un interlocuteur.

« Oui… c'est Big Boss… J'ai reçu le fichier ! Du beau travail ! oui… C'est ce qu'il nous faut… tu peux inviter ce cher Docteur Madnar en Afrique du Sud… peu importe les moyens employés, Je veux là bas ! que tout soit prêt dans 7 mois…»

Big Boss posa sa main sur le dossier, attendant la réponse de son correspondant puis reprit d'une voix morne.

« Non ! Pas tout de suite… je ne peux pas me libérer pour l'instant… mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout… j'ai même ici un élément imprévu qui peut énormément contribuer à la réussite de notre projet… Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras mis au courant des détails le temps venu… »

Le vieux gloussa discrètement, un sourire affecté sur son visage, décidément bien enthousiaste.

« Ils ne se doutent de rien… à ce jeu là, je suis bien meilleur qu'eux… ils ne se rendront compte des choses que lorsque nous l'aurons décidé… »

Confirmant par de petits hochements de tête en même temps qu'il écoutait, Big Boss prit note de la réponse de son mystérieux interlocuteur.

« Le chargement ? il est parti il y a peu… Rien ne manque… »

Le vieux supporta sa tête sans la paume de sa main et conclut avec autorité.

« Bien… je veux ton rapport d'ici un mois… je compte sur toi pour m'apporter d'excellentes nouvelles… oui… et soyez dans les temps… »

Il raccrocha le téléphone, pourtant ses doigts mirent un moment avant de se détacher du combiné. Il resta réfléchi tandis qu'il s'imaginait déjà l'aboutissement de son projet. Ce dernier avançait, étape par étape, soigneusement organisé. A l'autre bout du globe, se préparait en secret une révolution historique. Il patientait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps, se targuant d'y être.

Changer le monde, créer une nouvelle patrie… son ambition, sa raison de vivre…

« Bientôt… Boss… bientôt ce rêve auquel tu aspirais tant deviendra réalité… » se murmura t 'il alors qu'il cala derrière sa tête ses deux mains dans une position de détente.

« l'avenir… je le prépare… »

_à suivre…_

-------

_A savoir__ :_

_Petit clin d'œil à l'opus METAL GEAR SOLID 3. Et oui, le METAL GEAR TX-55 est le petit descendant du Shagohod. Cette arme sera construite à contrainte par le Docteur MADNAR, sa fille prise en otage l'obligera à collaborer. Il est étonnant de voir jusqu'au peut aller Big Boss, sa personnalité reste décidément insondable. Il peut paraître tantôt sympathique, tantôt aigri et renfermé… vive les sautes d'humeur, c'est sans doute l'âge (ah ah je kiff ce gars !!!)_

_Meryl !! oui je lui fais référence. Nous sommes en 1995, elle a donc 8 ans, car vous avez peut-être oublié mais dans Metal Gear Solid , elle est âgée de 18 ans (indiqué dans le guide officiel du jeu). Soit 15 ans d'écart avec Solid Snake (je pense à tout moi XD) !! _

_Le frère cadet de Roy Campbell s'appelle réellement Matt, seul le nom de sa belle-sœur fut inventé (voir MGS1). _

_Je voulais que Big Boss écoute du Jazz, car c'est un style de musique j'aime particulièrement et qui lui correspond assez je trouve… pour le scotch également, lol c'est mon alcool préféré… (qui a dit « drunker » ?)_

_« Tu es aussi organisé qu'un gosse de 6 ans… » clin d'œil à mon frère qui est un bordélique de première, 19 ans, et incapable de ranger quoique soit à sa place, il est totalement dépourvu de sens pratique (Frangin si tu lis ça, ne te vexe pas… tu sais que je t'adore comme tu es). Je voyais trop Big Boss, capable de prouesses inimaginables lors de missions, mais tout paniqué face au tri de dossiers ! ça m'amusait d'étaler au grand jour un défaut de ce héros charismatique…_

_Lors du prochain chapitre va apparaître une connaissance côtoyée dans l'un des 4 opus METAL GEAR SOLID. Sa présence correspondra bien évidemment à la trame de la saga. J'essaye au mieux de respecter le scénario d'HIDEO KOJIMA. Attendez vous à des rebondissements._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les détonations résonnèrent aléatoirement, les rafales de douilles s'éparpillant au sol avec un écho semblable à des pièces de monnaie lâchées sur du carrelage. Le Stand de tir était un complexe à la dimension impressionnante. De part et d'autre du bâtiment, caché sous la surface, on pouvait comptabiliser une trentaine de box séparés de fines cloisons.

Près de l'entrée, une immense armurerie, disposait un rangement ordonné de différents types d'armes de poing comme des conceptions américaines, italiennes, chinoises et russes. Cette incroyable armada s'étalait sur toute la largeur du lieu, et présentait les plus beaux modèles.

------

« Cette arme est légèrement désaxée… c'est mon jour de chance… » Constata Franck terminant tout juste sa propre série de mitraille. Il grimaça alors qu'il déchargeait d'un geste d'habitué le SOCOM mal réglé. Ne rencontrant que le silence en guise de réponse, sa tête dépassa alors la cloison qui le séparait de David afin de l'observer dans son activité. Ses yeux menthe bordés en coin de petites rides annonçant l'étape proche de la quarantaine, se plissèrent en une expression de surprise, appréciant la concentration extrême du jeune homme décidément imperturbable.

« Un vrai robot ce type… »

Snake tendait ses deux bras, maintenant avec fermeté un BERETTA 92. Voilà maintenant près de trois quarts d'heure que l'arme assenait de puissants et précis impacts au vu du petit rond noir central complètement effacé par les multiples trous. Il accusait le recul du pistolet, tel que celui-ci semblait être un prolongement même de son corps. Entre ses doigts, l'arme devenait un outil de mort d'une efficacité effrayante.

Une fois son chargeur de quinze balles vide, il frappa de la paume de sa main, un bouton rouge situé sur la tablette murale démarrant un mécanisme qui souleva la plaque pour la remplacer presque immédiatement.

Snake se saisit de munitions, les engrangèrent sans attente dans le support avant de s'isoler à nouveau dans les détonations espacées que de quelques millièmes de secondes. La présence de Grayfox ne s'était même pas faite remarquée. Ce dernier qui à présent, se tenait juste derrière ses talons, les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement appuyé contre la séparation.

Après quelques instants d'observation, Grayfox s'adressa enfin à David.

« Pas mal… pour un bleu… » Déclara t'il d'une intonation supérieure à la moyenne, sa voix partiellement couverte par les tirs de part et d'autre.

Snake qui perçut la présence de son ami, s'arrêta net, appréciant rapidement le résultat de sa dernière salve. Il ne s'était pas retourné, occupé à séparer le Beretta de son chargeur.

« Un bleu… » Répéta le jeune homme dans un murmure presque inaudible, soufflant son dépit. « Je ne suis pas un novice Franck ! je te le rappelle…»

« Peut-être mais tant que tu n'auras pas rempli ta première mission en tant que membre de FOXHOUND … pour moi tu resteras un bleu… Un bizut quoi… » Renchérit l'agent avec un air satisfait.

« Et pour me faire monter en grade, il faut qu'elle consiste en quoi cette mission ? À te sauver la peau ? » Répliqua avec ironie le jeune homme décidément doté d'une répartie sans faille.

« Ah ah ah… » Se moqua Grayfox « rêve pas… ce n'est pas demain la veille que je solliciterai tes services… »

« Dommage, et moi qui comptais en profiter pour te piquer ta place ! » s'exclama Snake en remontant fièrement le menton. Toujours le dos tourné à son acolyte, il rangea à présent son établi et frappa une dernière fois le bouton du mécanisme de la cible pour la faire disparaître

« Ouais c'est ça… avant que ça n'arrive… il faudrait que j'échoue…or, je n'échoue jamais ! » Franck se désigna lui-même d'un pouce pointé sur sa personne, arrogant comme un paon.

Snake gloussa intérieurement, ne se permettant aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Décidément ces pics envoyés étaient devenus routine, et le fait d'un peu mieux connaitre Franck lui autorisait d'en savoir les limites.

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées à Foxhound, David avait en effet pu participer en sa compagnie, à diverses simulations de prises d'otages dans le désert du Mojave, ainsi que des exercices d'infiltration en équipe, organisés avec une efficacité maniaque telle que les soldats se voyaient presque confondus avec des acteurs. Lors de ces manœuvres, Grayfox s'était révélé aux yeux de Snake, en un homme tout autre que celui qu'il affichait au quotidien. _Son rôle_ chaque fois joué à la perfection, montrait toute son expérience et toute cette dépendance au combat qui lui transformait parfois ce visage avenant en un visage de guerrier, une folie malsaine se devinant presque sur ses traits.

Compte tenu de cette personnalité troublante, Snake s'interrogeait parfois sur le passé de l'agent qui restait un sujet épineux vu la réticence de l'intéressé. Seule sa participation à la guerre civile de Rhodésie dans les années 1980 avait été référencée dans les dans ses états de services, ses missions attribuées par le biais de Foxhound restaient quant à elles, classées secret défense.

Franck avait seulement confié de lui-même qu'il était issu d'un métissage américano-vietnamien, alors que son physique n'avait rien révélé sur ce détail. En effet, il tirait surtout sur ses origines occidentales, bien trop pâle pour un asiatique, un visage ne trahissant pour sa part, aucune appartenance ethnique particulière. Selon ses dires, son pays s'avérait être l'Amérique, pourtant avait-il toujours vécu sur ce territoire ?

Certes, Franck n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement mais ses passions, elles, étaient au centre de tout débat. Une fois abordées, elles éclairaient ses yeux d'un éclat plein d'enthousiasme, comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Ses connaissances sur les armes blanches étaient fabuleuses, tout autant que celles concernant ses aptitudes au combat.

Il était capable de citer toutes les armes blanches japonaises avec une précision presque surnaturelle notamment pour les _katanas_ dont il démontrait toute sa fascination.

« De toute façon que je t'appelle comme ça ne change rien, tu es comme moi, tu n'as pas de nom… » Poursuivit Grayfox.

----------

« Un nom ? A quoi ça sert ? » La personne qui s'initia soudain à la conversation fut Big Boss. Il surprit les deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas doutés d'être écoutés. « Sur le champ de bataille, il te suffit d'une semaine pour ne plus en avoir… »

Snake et Franck se retournèrent en même temps sur le borgne qui les toisait sévèrement. Big Boss semblait vraiment d'humeur massacrante au vu de son expression crispée. Depuis le début de la séance, il avait déambulé dans le couloir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, de faibles grognements lui échappant de temps à autre tandis qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à l'exercice de ses soldats, marchant la tête baissée. A tout point de vue, il semblait préoccupé…

L'agent de Foxhound se pinça les lèvres lors d'une réflexion personnelle, il était rare de voir Jack avec une telle anxiété. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre sur les nerfs comme ça… il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à exploser, et ce, depuis qu'il fut appelé pour ce coup de fil surprise en début de matinée… Il s'était extrait par la suite de son bureau avec une pâleur signifiant rien de bon.

---------

« Jack !! » Interpella Roy Campbell en pénétrant au même moment dans le complexe. « Il est en approche » De son doigt, il désigna le plafond.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Big Boss en soufflant d'ennui. Avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre son second déjà reparti vers l'extérieur, il se tourna vers David tout en s'adressant à lui.

« Tu devrais venir aussi… Snake !» malgré la formulation subjective, elle sonnait plus comme un ordre. David regarda silencieusement Grayfox avec une certaine incompréhension. Ce dernier qui n'en savait pas plus, lui fit juste signe de s'en aller et de le suivre, ce que s'empressa de faire le jeune homme qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son supérieur. Tous deux prirent un ascenseur qu'avait fait patienter Roy.

Lors de la remontée, son regard passa de Big Boss à Campbell, les deux situés de chaque côté de lui. Le Chef de l'unité collait son œil sur l'écran défilant les étages, il semblait implorer une panne.

Dehors, une tempête de sable faisait rage et offrait une visibilité plus que réduite. Le tourbillon de sable avait créé un brouillard ocre, presque irrespirable. La chaleur omniprésente accentuait cet effet d'étouffement, il n'était pas possible d'y voir à 10 mètres.

« Comment peuvent-ils faire voler un hélicoptère par un temps pareil ? » Hurla Big Boss pour se faire entendre retenant son manteau d'une main calée au col.

« J'ai eu le pilote… la tempête les a surpris mais il était déjà assez près de Foxhound ! » répondit Campbell sur le même volume.

« Elle est malade de venir ici par un temps pareil… ! Complètement givrée ! » S'exaspéra le vieux en levant la tête au ciel dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir quelque chose alors qu'il était impossible de le différencier du sol.

_Elle ? _se répéta Snake en surveillant à son tour au dessus de sa tête, se protégeant le visage par les fouets incessant du vent.

-------------

Soudain un grondement non localisé, se rapprochant peu à peu de leur position d'abord avec un bruit diffus, qui devint plus en plus distinct. Une longue minute plus tard, le tournoiement des palmes d'hélice annonça l'imminente présence d'une masse noire qui transperça le brouillard, se préparant à un atterrissage sur un stationnement prévu à cet effet. L'hélicoptère ballotté par les courants, avait quelques difficultés à amorcer sa descente. Le pilote semblait lutter pour maintenir l'appareil vertical au sol. Le souffle qu'il produisit, ajouté à la tempête, perdit les trois hommes dans un nuage de poussière.

Enfin stabilisé sur la terre ferme, le moteur coupé, l'élan des hélices se réduisit peu à peu. Une silhouette n'attendit pas l'extinction de celles-ci pour s'extraire de l'engin. Elle emprunta un marchepied et sauta sur le sable. Une longue veste grise recouvrait tout son corps, un foulard cachant ses cheveux et son bas visage virevoltait quant à lui au gré du vent avec une puissance qui obligea sa propriétaire à le retenir d'une main, l'autre cramponnant une petite valisette noire. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour rechercher une présence humaine puis aperçut les trois hommes qui se hâtèrent de la rejoindre. La petite forme féminine s'éloigna de l'assourdissant vacarme en leur compagnie, vite menée vers l'intérieur.

-------

L'inconnue souffla de soulagement, lorsque les battants du bureau de Big Boss se refermèrent, apportant enfin un silence bienvenu. Alors que son vêtement lui cachait encore le visage, elle analysa de ses yeux marron les trois individus, un sourire se devinant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Jack ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu espérais que mon hélico s'écrase…» S'exclama-t-elle soudain avec sarcasme alors qu'elle ôtait son manteau et déliait son foulard pour faire découvrir un visage situé dans la cinquantaine. En effet, ses pommettes remontées en un rictus bien prononcé, étaient cernées de rides profondes, ses yeux pétillants de bonne humeur bénéficiaient quant à eux, d'un soigneux maquillage qui malgré tout ne dissimulait pas les traits déjà creusés par le temps. Sa chevelure auburn retenue d'un catogan, semblait être teintée, au vu des racines retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur grise.

De petite taille, la femme ne devait pas dépasser le 1 mètre 63, ses chaussures plates n'améliorant en rien son élancement. Elle se distinguait d'une tenue classique, un pantacourt en synthétique noir et d'une chemisette violine à manches courtes.

« Je ne te cache pas que j'y ai songé ! » grommela le vieux en se renfrognant derrière une grimace amère. « Snake… je ne te présente pas… Le Docteur Clark… Eileen Clark… »

« On se connait… » Sourit la femme médecin en tendant sa main au jeune homme.

« C'est elle qui gère mon fichier médical depuis mon intégration dans l'armée… » Il lui rendit sa poignée de main, une profonde sympathie éclairant son visage « Comment allez-vous Docteur ? »

« Très bien David ! » Elle repoussa une mèche qui était retombée sur son front « Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis au moins… » Faisant mine de réfléchir, elle adopta une moue, tordant son visage sur le côté.

« 4 ans… » S'empressa de répondre le jeune homme « Depuis que j'ai été envoyé au Koweit… »

« Le Koweit…Oui… » Son visage s'obscurcit un instant d'une ombre de tristesse, elle regarda de ses yeux attendris le soldat, se disant à quel point il avait prit de la carrure depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa soudain quelque chose. « Snake ? » répéta t'elle d'un faible murmure en écarquillant des yeux « Attends une seconde Jack, tu lui as donné ton… »

« Docteur Clark ! Ravie de vous revoir » se formula à son tour Roy avec précipitation « J'ai eu écho de votre récente récompense reçue par la ville de Seattle… vous êtes l'inauguratrice du premier corps des Paramedics… initié en 1970 si je me souviens bien… le temps passe vite…»

L'experte médicale souffla de dédain « Oui, le temps passe vite… trop vite même… et pourtant encore tant de choses à faire… »

Big Boss peu touché par ces retrouvailles, vint se positionner face au Docteur Clark, bousculant presque Campbell. Son œil glacial s'accompagna d'une certaine agressivité.

« Alors comme ça on te fait intégrer de nouveau Foxhound… Laisse moi deviner… c'est _Zéro_ qui t'envoie… ? » Prononcé de sa bouche, le nom de Zéro résonna avec amertume et dégout.

« Oh !!! Salut Eileen, comment ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ça ne fait que 23 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revus…» Railla le médecin en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, sa voix exagérément enjouée. « Tu pourrais commencer par me dire bonjour Jack… » Termina t'elle avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Réponds à ma question ! » ordonna le Chef de l'unité peu amusé par la réplique de son invitée.

« OUI… j'ai été assimilée à nouveau à Foxhound… NON… ce n'est pas Zéro qui en est à l'origine… t'es content ?»

Tous deux se fixèrent de longues secondes… une tension à l'extrême… Puis soudain, contre toute attente, Le Docteur Clark détendit l'atmosphère :

« _Rendez-vous à 12h sous le clocher…, nos révolvers décideront de nos vies !_ » déclara t'elle d'une voix grave, forçant ses cordes vocales à feinter une tonalité virile.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Big Boss en arquant un sourcil de manière dramatique.

« Relax Jack… je citais juste une réplique d'un Western que j'ai revu au ciné il n'y a pas longtemps… » Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur face à l'agacement de son acolyte « C'est juste la façon dont tu me regardais… ça m'a fait penser à la scène quand John Wayne et… »

Le vieux plissa des yeux, son impatience poussée à sa limite.

« Oh ça va… ok… tu es irrécupérable ! Je renonce à te faire apprécier un bon film…» Elle passa devant Big Boss sans demander son reste et examina rapidement les lieux, en froissant le nez. « Ouah… alors c'est ça ton bureau… il reflète bien ta personnalité je dois dire… vide et peu accueillant. »

« C'est mon bureau, je l'aménage comme je veux… de quoi je me mêle d'ailleurs… » Se vexa le vieux en la dévisageant.

Mais l'experte médicale l'ignora, embêtée par une odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines.

« Snif… mais ça sent la cendre froide ou c'est moi ? Jack tu fumes encore des cigarettes ? »

« Ah tu ne vas pas recommencer !!! Pour la énième fois ce ne sont pas des cigarettes mais des CIGARES !!! »

« C'est la même chose ! »

« CE N'EST PAS LA MÊME CHOSE !! »

« Ca pue donc c'est la même chose ! »

« Ne parle pas de truc que tu ne connais pas ! Un cigare n'a rien à voir avec…»

"Jack !" héla t'elle.

"Quoi ?!"

« la FERME ! »

« ... ! » Big Boss avait-il bien entendu ? Elle venait de lui dire _la ferme_ ?

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et tu le sais… » Contra la femme médecin avec une autorité évidente.

« T'es pas ma mère ! Ma VIEILLE ! » Gronda plus fort Big Boss en baissant son regard sur la femme d'une tête de moins que lui. Les deux cinquantenaires (révolus) se confrontèrent durement.

« Pourtant tu aurais besoin d'être materné MON VIEUX ! » rétorqua t'elle en jetant un œil au bureau archicomble du Chef de l'unité « Bonjour le Bazard ! »

« Tu as décidé de revenir pour me pourrir le peu de vie qu'il me reste ! »

« Oh pas besoin de moi pour ça Jack, tu te la détruis tout seul… »

« T'occupes… ! » cracha Jack en guise de réponse.

« Dis tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on discute en privé… tu sais, tous les deux ! » Murmura-t-elle au vieux bougon en regardant furtivement ses deux compagnons qui avaient assisté sans mot dire à la querelle.

Snake et Campbell restaient désabusés… ces deux là se chamaillaient comme des gosses de 12 ans. Le contraste était amusant, il fallait avouer. David fut surtout surpris par la véhémence des propos d'Eileen Clark, ne se doutant point que le docteur côtoyé depuis son adolescence pouvait avoir un caractère si trempé.

Quoique…

Le jeune homme se remémora le jour, où il lui avait confié lors d'un contrôle médical, qu'il fumait… l'horreur ! Elle l'avait bloqué pendant plus d'une heure dans son cabinet en lui faisant tout un exposé sur le cancer… il avait du promettre de ne plus fumer pour être libéré de cet enfer… Bien sûr il recommença à consommer des cigarettes, en augmentant même son accoutumance… Bilan, ne jamais lui parler de sa santé…

Le jeune soldat s'interrogea quant à la relation électrique que nouait ces deux-là. En tout cas, il était certain qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps… mais pourquoi cette attitude revêche de la part de son supérieur… ? la considérait-elle comme une ennemie… ?

« Monsieur, on va peut-être vous laisser c'est mieux ! » s'engagea à proposer Snake en reculant lentement vers la sortie.

« Oui Jack, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire… vos retrouvailles et tout, et tout… » Poursuivit Campbell avec un pauvre sourire. « Je te verrais plus tard… »

« J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Docteur… J'espère que vous aurez d'autres récits de films à me raconter… Je dois dire que ça m'a manqué ! » David offrit un sourire affectueux avant de rejoindre son Commandant en second.

« Compte sur moi ! » Répondit-elle avec engouement. « Fais-moi penser à te parler d'un film de science fiction que j'ai vu il y a peu… L'Odyssée de l'espace… Un chef d'oeuvre dans son genre... d'ailleurs c'est drôle mais le héros de l'histoire s'appelle Dave et il... »

Big Boss fit acte de présence en raclant sa gorge.

« Enfin, nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux bien… » Termina le médecin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Compris… A bientôt Docteur ! » La porte se referma lentement sur les deux cinquantenaires.

-------

« Tsss.. Ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi Cinéphile que toi ? Qu'il aime toutes ces bêtises, de monstres, d'extraterrestres, d'autres mondes, de loups-garous, et de…. de… de… enfin tu sais… ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas dire…. VAMPIRES par hasard ? » Ricana diaboliquement le médecin en agitant ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

« … »

« Vampires… bouhouuu… »

« … »

« Dracula… le méchant et vilain pas beau Dracula…»

« … »

« Tu n'as plus peur de Dracula… ? »

« … »

« C'est bien Jack, t'es devenu un grand garçon ! » félicita le Docteur avec ironie en pistonnant un faux coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Ca va ! assis !! » commanda le vieux en tirant un fauteuil. « Tu veux parler, on va parler…»

Le médecin s'exécuta et prit place, Big Boss s'installa à son tour dans son siège en cuir, extirpant son étui à Cigare. Il alluma l'objet, fuma une bouffée et ne se gêna pas pour expirer son contenu droit sur la femme qui, à réception du retenir sa respiration.

« La fumée ne te dérange pas ? »

« Très drôle Jack ! » dit-elle en essayant d'éloigner la fumée par de petits gestes de la main.

« Parfait… commençons alors… »

Eileen croisa ses jambes, posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Dans cette attitude, elle parut plus mature que précédemment.

« C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble avec le temps… » dit-elle en balançant sa tête vers la porte « David… »

« T'es la mieux placée pour le savoir, après tout, tu l'as _créé_… ! » répliqua Big Boss d'un ton étrangement calme.

« Jack… »

« T'es venu surveiller ton _travail _? » Le vieux la fixa durement mais n'attendit pas sa réponse « Ou est ce moi l'objet de cette surveillance ? »

« Arrête ! » s'offusqua la femme médecin en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je me doute bien que ta visite n'est pas anodine Eileen. »

L'experte médicale baissa la tête, fermant un instant ses paupières.

« Tu m'en veux tellement Jack… ta haine envers moi ne s'est pas dissipée avec les années à ce que je vois… » Constata t'elle à grande peine.

« C'est vrai… ce n'est pas grand-chose après tout de voler l'ADN de quelqu'un » Big Boss écarta les bras de manière dramatique, le cigare calé au coin de sa bouche « Mais tu espérais quoi ? Que je t'accueille chaleureusement comme si de rien n'était… »

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! » se défendit la femme en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Les ordres… » Le vieux se leva promptement, se forçant à sortir un rire guttural « LES ORDRES ?... » Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha du médecin, se penchant près de son oreille. « Chère _PARAMEDIC_… Ne me fais pas gober ça… pas à moi… je connais ta raison de vivre… la science… Non tu n'as pas été obligée… tu as accepté de ton plein gré de collaborer… »

L'experte médicale n'osa pas bouger. Malgré le murmure prononcé comme un souffle, elle ne se sentit pas assez courageuse pour lui faire front. Le ressentiment derrière ses mots était tel qu'il la heurtait dans l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Que répondre à cela… ? Pourquoi sa bouche refusait-elle de s'exprimer ? Était-ce parce qu'il touchait à la vérité ?

« Comment as-tu pu Eileen… ? » Partagé entre la trahison et les regrets, Big Boss ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître un instant sa tristesse. « Je te faisais confiance… »

« Jack… » Se décida-t-elle « Je sais que ce que nous avons entrepris est impardonnable à tes yeux, mais nous pensions à l'époque que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… » Le Docteur Clark essaya de poser sa main sur le visage barbu de l'homme, celui-ci se dépêcha de la stopper dans son mouvement d'un geste ferme, son unique œil, jetant presque des éclairs de fureur. « Je ne pouvais pas reculer devant une telle occasion ! J'ai pensé à la science oui, j'ai pensé aux possibilités que ça pouvait apporter !!! » Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, les yeux humides, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui commençaient à se perler.

« Tu n'as pas pensé à moi…»

« Si Jack… si… d'une certaine manière je l'ai fait pour toi… ! »

Le vieux se retourna dos à elle, les poings si serrés, qu'il se planta les ongles dans ses paumes. Il était impossible pour son acolyte de deviner à ce moment l'expression de ses traits.

«… léguer à ce monde un peu de toi … ! Ce que tu étais condamné à ne jamais pouvoir faire... »

A ces mots, Big Boss se retourna si rapidement qu'il la fit sursauter, le visage empourpré de colère. Il voulut lui répondre... mais se retint, par peur d'aller trop loin. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, d'un geste nerveux, il saisit de l'autre son cigare, le pointant sur son acolye d'un air menacant.

« Pourquoi es-tu là… ? »

Eileen se leva à son tour.

« Je suis docteur… Je ne suis là que pour faire mon boulot… »

« Non je parle de ta vraie raison ! »

« … »

Le Docteur Clark n'affronta pas son regard azur, elle saisit, sans un mot, sa valisette qu'elle posa bruyamment sur le bureau. Une fois ouverte, elle tata sa main à l'intérieur pour en extirper un papier plié en quatre.

« Si tu veux discuter de mon affectation, je te prierai de le faire avec le secrétaire de la défense… Pour l'instant je reste ici… que tu le veuilles ou non… alors Jack…. Vas-tu me diriger vers mes quartiers ? »

Arrachant l'ordre de convocation de ses doigts, Big Boss fit mine de le lire, sans réellement y prêter attention.

« Soit !… ca risque d'être intéressant finalement… » Il froissa le document et le jeta dans la corbeille avec une expression sournoise qui le métamorphosa radicalement « Je vais demander qu'on t'accompagne… » Le Chef de l'unité appela sa secrétaire depuis l'interphone. Celle-ci arriva de suite.

« Cathy, vous voulez bien emmener le Docteur Clark dans ses logements, Section B365… merci. »

« Bien Monsieur… » Avait répondu la jeune femme en invitant le médecin à la suivre. Avant de se retourner vers la sortie, Eileen eut le besoin de prononcer ces mots…

« Jack… ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir… que tu le crois ou non… » Sans attendre un retour, elle souleva son bagage et entama sa marche pour rejoindre son guide.

Elle disparut enfin, laissant Big Boss immobile face à la porte… _Paramedic _avait toujours eu cette tendance à vouloir toucher du doigt l'impossible, se laissant croire qu'un jour la science rattraperait l'imagination de scénaristes farfelus dont elle était tant l'admiratrice.

Les monstres… les démons… ces créatures qui sortaient tout droit de fictions plus folles les unes que les autres, étaient-elles à ce point une passion pour qu'elle en vienne à vouloir rivaliser avec le cinéma et se décider elle-même à en créer.

Il la maudissait pour son arrogance… Mais elle n'était pas la première… elle ne sera pas la dernière…

_A suivre_

_-----_

_A savoir :_

_C'est dans MGS4 que Big Mama (Eva) apprend à Solid Snake que Le Docteur Clark (PARAMEDIC) a contribué à sa création et à celle de son frère. Elle fut chargée de volé les gènes de Big Boss dans le plus grand secret. L'ovule fertilisé dont sont issus les jumeaux Snake, provennait de l'assistante du Docteur qui était japonaise. Quant à Eva, alors qu'elle se trouvait être l'une des membres fondatrices des premiers PATRIOT, elle se porta volontaire pour être la mère porteuse (un peu par amour envers Big Boss) elle mit au monde contre toute attente à deux enfants alors qu'un seul était attendu. Solidus bénéficia d'un autre réceptacle. _

_Dans MGS4 toujours, on a aussi l'info que le major Zéro (ancien commandant de Naked Snake) est l'initiateur du projet, les enfants terribles. Après la mission vertueuse, il se vit remettre l'héritage des philosophes, bénéficiant ainsi de sommes d'argent colossales. Jack étant le seul successeur de THE BOSS, Zéro voulut l'élever au rang d'icône, de légende vivante… profitant également de son statut comme argument d'investissement dans l'organisation FOXHOUND. Jack se sentit de plus en plus utilisé et décida de s'éloigner de Zéro. Ce dernier, ne pouvant se priver de la valeur si lucrative de Big Boss, l'obligea d'une manière tout autre à rester un otage… c'est alors qu'il le piégea pour lui voler à son insu son ADN dans le cadre de son projet. _

_Paramedic est mon perso féminin préféré (après Eva et Meryl), j'aimais trop comme elle se chamaillait avec Naked Snake dans MGS3, ce jeu possède décidément les meilleurs moments CODEC. Ah oui, le prénom du Docteur Clark est inventé. Hélas, on ne connait pas celui-ci… (même si Paramedic promet à Snake qu'elle le lui révélera lors du retour de sa mission) Sa bonne humeur et son franc parlé sont des caractéristiques que j'apprécie énormément chez elle, également en ce qui concerne sa passion pour le cinéma (j'ai appris plein de trucs grâce à ses références de films lol) _

_Dans METAL GEAR 2, c'est elle qui récupérera Big Boss au bord de l'agonie après son combat à Zanzibar Land… Elle retrouvera également GRAYFOX laissé pour mort par Snake, et aidera le docteur Madnar à le transformer en Cyborg. _

_Elle sera assassinée par Naomi Hunter avec l'aide de son frère Franck Jaegger quelques semaines avant la mission de SHADOW MOSES. Ce sera en punition des mutilations apportés au corps de l'ancien agent de Foxhound. Naomi profitera également de ce meurtre pour prendre sa place, préparant ainsi sa vengeance contre Snake qu'elle guidera par codec lors de MGS1. (j'aurai préféré PARAMEDIC comme contact moi… snif) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre d'environnement… Sa tête fit une lente rotation sur la droite analysant l'armoire vitrée arborant toutes sortes de médicaments et autres produits de désinfection… Pouah !!! Insupportable cette odeur aseptisée… depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Trop… si ca continuait ainsi, il allait sans doute prendre très bientôt l'initiative de fuir ce lieu. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi… tout ce qui se rapportait à un hôpital, clinique ou simple cabinet lui filait des boutons…

Le contact froid et particulièrement désagréable du stéthoscope parcourant ses omoplates provoqua chez David un petit réflexe de sursaut. Assis sur le bord d'une banquette, il sentit l'objet parcourir son dos et s'arrêter en des points précis.

« Respire profondément ! » ordonna le Docteur Clark, concentrée sur la détection éventuelle d'une anomalie cardiaque ou respiratoire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et aspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour ensuite vider ses poumons. L'experte médicale en blouse blanche se positionna à présent devant lui, plaquant maintenant le cercle métallique sur son torse.

Un souffle d'ennui lui échappa, David avait vraiment hâte d'en terminer avec ce contrôle médical inutile… il a allait parfaitement bien… mais les ordres étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde : convocation générale pour un bilan santé obligatoire.

« Dites Doc', ca commence à faire long là ? Je peux y aller ? » Demanda t'il, impatient.

« Ma compagnie te déplait-elle à ce point ? » rétorqua Eileen sans relever la tête. Elle examina encore de longues minutes son patient avant de se convaincre de la très bonne santé de celui-ci.

« ... »

« Eh bien, tout cela me semble parfait… » S'exclama t'elle en ôtant enfin son stéthoscope de ses oreilles pour le laisser pendre autour de son cou. « Reflexes ok… tension ok… sens et acuité visuelle ok, imageries IRM ok…pas de soucis à signaler… »

« Cool !! Bon j'y vais !! » Se réjouit-il en se préparant à descendre de la banquette avec un engouement retrouvé.

« Pas si vite !! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te faire le rappel de tes vaccins… » Dit-elle en chantonnant.

Snake ravisa son sourire de soulagement face à la nouvelle, lui qui pensait en avoir terminé...

« Vaccins… » Répéta t'il en regardant le Docteur Clark s'agiter près de ses tiroirs et placards, préparant les seringues. « Merde ! » l'injure personnelle qui se voulait plus discrète, s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres pincées avec une intensité non contrôlée, ce qui fit doucement sourire Eileen devinant aisément la réticence de son patient, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours peur des piqures… ? » se moqua t'elle en agitant la seringue.

Snake froissa le nez et se renfrogna immédiatement « Je… Je n'ai pas peur des piqures… » Il détourna son visage sur le coté un peu vexé « Je les déteste ! J'en ai eu tellement… et j'ai jamais su la moitié que ce qu'on m'injectait dans le corps…»

« Tu n'en es pas mort !!! »

« Pas encore… » Maugréa t'il alors qu'il tendait son bras à contre cœur.

« Ce sont des vaccins antitétaniques et hépatites… te voilà rassuré… ? »

« Non ! Mais Allez-y… faites ce que vous avez à faire Docteur que je retourne vite à mes entrainements » S'exclama t'il en levant ses yeux bleus au plafond « De toute façon je vous crains plus que vos piqures !! »

« Ben voyons !! » s'esclaffa la cinquantenaire.

Un silence s'installa pendant que la femme médecin s'afférait à sa tache, désinfectant la partie de peau à piquer de quelques tâtonnements de coton sur le biceps gauche. Snake la regarda faire. Toutefois ce mutisme entre eux deux l'agaça quelque peu et se décida à le briser.

« Docteur… ? »

« Hum… ? » Concentrée, Eileen plongea la seringue dans un petit flacon de verre.

« Avez-vous de la famille ? » se risqua t'il à demander comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

La question surprit quelque peu la femme qui se stoppa dans son action, redressant son dos.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? »

« C'est juste comme ça… je ne me souviens pas vous avoir entendu en parler une seule fois depuis que vous me suivez… »

« Ah… » Sourit-elle crispée, trahissant une mélancolie qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune patient.

« Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui me regarde pas… excusez moi… » Se ravisa immédiatement Snake en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du médecin.

« Non … Non… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi… c'est tout » Le Docteur Clark posa sa main droite sur le bras de David avant de le piquer, injectant progressivement le liquide « Ma dernière famille a été mon jeune frère, James, il est décédé d'un cancer il y a 6 ans... »

« … »

Un nouveau silence s'initia entre les deux personnes avant que le docteur ne se convainque de le briser, toujours avec ce petit rictus forcé qui essayait de tromper la difficulté de l'experte médicale à parler d'elle.

« Je ne me suis jamais mariée et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants… j'ai consacré énormément de temps à mon travail et sans mon frère pour m'encourager… » Elle souffla de dédain « je me demande où j'en serai aujourd'hui… ».

« Donc vous ne regrettez pas vos choix… ? »

« Non… on m'offrirait une seconde vie, je ferai la même chose »

Snake s'apprêta à subir une seconde piqure, la seringue en approche. Le regard rivé sur ses pieds, il s'exclama soudain, « j'aurai aimé en avoir un moi aussi… un frère je veux dire… »

Ces dernières paroles firent tressaillir la femme médecin qui dérapa sa main et enfonça plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, l'aiguille dans la peau du jeune homme, ce dernier qui grimaça furtivement au contact douloureux de l'objet.

« Dé…désolée… »

« Eh ben, vous n'avez pas la main douce Docteur… » Ironisa t'il.

Cette dernière s'empressa de lui tourner le dos pour jeter les seringues usagées dans une poubelle à proximité. Snake oublia cette malencontreuse maladresse et poursuivit :

« Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie… si j'avais pu la partager avec un frère… » En sautant de la table, il attrapa son uniforme et commença à se rhabiller. « Le fait d'être orphelin encourage ce genre de questions…»

Eileen lui fit face avec une expression étrange que Snake ne remarqua pas.

« Vous savez… quand j'étais gosse, je devais avoir quoi… 9 ans… il m'arrivait de m'inventer un frère… Dans mes rêves… j'imaginais à quoi il pouvait ressembler… pourtant… ca m'était impossible… » Le jeune homme boutonna sa chemise, un petit ricanement lui échappant…

« Comment ça impossible ? » s'interrogea la femme médecin.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui inventer un visage… le seul que j'ai toujours vu c'est le mien, comme faire face à mon reflet… » Snake se moqua de lui-même « je dois paraitre bien bête à vous raconter tout ça…»

« Pas du tout !! » s'exclama Eileen avec un regard insistant.

« Le subconscient a ses mystères… » Conclut Snake en se penchant en avant.

« Ses mystères… oui… » Répéta t'elle de sa toute petite voix aigue.

Elle restait là, raide comme un piquet, tandis que David s'occupait à remettre ses chaussures. Après son opération, il releva la tête sur le médecin et la découvrit complètement figé sur lui. Elle semblait partie dans une lointaine réflexion…

« Docteur ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Heu… Oui… ca va… » Se força t'elle de répondre, en se dépêchant de le détacher du regard.

« Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de tristes souvenirs avec votre frère… je n'aurais pas du vous confier cela… » S'en voulut David.

«Non... au contraire… » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix qui luttait pour retrouver un semblant de normalité « je suis toujours ravie de discuter avec toi…» le médecin tendit enfin un papier et lui demanda une signature, ce que Snake réalisa. Il gribouilla un rapide coup de crayon de la main droite avant de rendre le document à la femme. « Te voilà libéré à présent… tu vas pouvoir retourner subir le joug de ce cher Big Boss ! »

David ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un gloussement, le ton employé par Eileen indiqua une tentative volontaire de sarcasme vis-à-vis du Commandant.

« Il faut bien que Big boss nous donne du mal… après tout il a un principe qui est… »

« _Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de bons, je ne veux que les meilleurs_ ! » poursuivit-t-elle en mimant le vieux bougon coutumier de cette phrase d'une posture bien trop formelle, devenant presque ridicule.

« C'est bien cela… » Constata Snake d'un petit sourire, il se permit néanmoins aucune remarque sur l'improvisation théâtrale de l'experte médicale.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… surtout lui… » Eileen s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, sa face soudain, obscurcie par un défilé de souvenirs. Elle avait tendance comme ça, de faire paraître aléatoirement des expressions différentes, tantôt enjouée et moqueuse, tantôt nostalgique et songeuse. David devina facilement la cause de ces bouleversements.

« Vous connaissez Big Boss depuis longtemps Docteur ? »

« Assez… oui » répondit-elle en jetant un œil par l'unique fenêtre de la salle d'examen. « J'ai eu l'occasion de le soutenir… lors de missions… »

Sans être plus explicite, Le médecin frotta son fin bracelet en argent, d'une manie tenace, signe d'une certaine nervosité. David n'exigea pas plus de détails, respectant sa volonté de garder pour elle les secrets de ce partenariat professionnel et les circonstances de celui-ci. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas cette mésentente entre Big Boss et Eileen. Cette rancœur démontrée de son supérieur… il voulait se risquer à lui demander la raison.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en froid… ? »

Eileen refixa brusquement son attention sur le jeune homme au regard insistant. Sa bouche resta à demi-ouverte, incertaine de la réponse adéquate à donner, à ce moment précis, une boule intérieure s'initia au creux de son estomac.

La femme souffla une longue expiration. « David, tu te souviens lorsque je disais que je ne regrettais pas mes choix ? »

« Oui… »

« Eh bien disons, que Big Boss a une opinion divergente sur ceux-ci… » Eileen ouvrit la porte, se décalant sur le coté pour laisser son patient prendre la sortie, ce dernier se retrouva sur le pas. « Le passé reste le passé… il est futile de tergiverser sur ce qu'on aurait du faire ou non »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien comprendre… » Répondit le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils « que voulez vous dire… ? »

« Eh bien… Je…» Eileen n'arriva pas à sortir les mots, ils semblaient se coincés dans sa trachée. Elle affaissa ses épaules « Un jour… tu comprendras… »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Pourquoi le fixait-elle avec repentance ? comme pour l'implorer un pardon incompréhensible et tellement troublant. Ces yeux scintillants se plongèrent dans les pupilles océan du jeune homme, révélant le spectre de chagrin dissimulé dans chacune des âmes.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer David… » S'exclama t'elle soudain avec un sourire large éclairant son visage marqué par les années.

« … » Le hors sujet inattendu anima les iris du soldat qui affichèrent clairement leur surprise.

« Tu empestes autant que Big Boss… » Railla-t-elle.

« Mais je ne… » Avant de réfuter quoique ce soit, il huma par précaution son col et constata les faits « bon d'accord j'empeste… pas très discret de ma part… » David baissa la tête penaud, décidément un fumeur est toujours le dernier à sentir la cendre froide « Difficile de vous cacher des choses Docteur… »

Elle déposa une délicate accolade au soldat avant de se fixer sur le prochain convoqué, qui se leva de sa chaise lors de la sortie du médecin. « Je suis désolée d'être celle qui doit par contre t'en cacher… »

Snake comprit par cette réponse que la discussion était close. Le Docteur Clark ne se confiera pas d'avantage et ainsi le laisserait sur des explications incomplètes.

« Prends soin de toi… David » conclut-elle.

« Vous aussi Docteur… »

La femme médecin adressa un signe au prochain patient et ce dernier pénétra dans le cabinet, la porte se refermant sur le jeune homme.

----------------

Le reste de la journée se déroula à un rythme effréné, une fois de retour dans son escouade David s'était vu mettre au défi de franchir des parcours jonchés de hauts murs de briques, de barbelés à ras terre, et de profonds fossés dont la distance était difficile à sauter. Des séances de tirs et de musculations avaient été également du programme avec toutes sortes d'entrainements plus ou moins physiques et techniques.

Après ces efforts, Tout être humain normalement constitué se serait effondré d'une traite sur son lit pour plonger dans une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Mais il ne devait pas être un humain comme les autres…

A croire que la nuit ne voulait pas laisser le répit mérité à son esprit, trop torturé par diverses pensées et souvenirs… toujours plongé dans la pénombre de sa chambre à attendre les yeux grands ouverts, David s'était tourné, retourné dans sa couche, de plus en plus agacé par le fait qu'aucune position ne le satisfaisait et l'encourageait à aller dans les bras de Morphée…

02h15… 02h39… 02h45…

« Bon là ça suffit !!! » S'adressa-t-il à la pièce vide avant de bondir hors de sa couchette.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Snake pencha la tête en arrière et étudia la position de la lune, tandis que cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de percer l'épaisse couche de nuages.

Il marchait depuis maintenant bien quinze minutes se retrouvant à présent à proximité du centre sportif. Sa cigarette terminée, il la jeta au sol pour l'écraser du pied. Snake regarda autour de lui… pas âme qui vive… pourquoi ne pas trouver un moyen de se fatiguer après tout ? Au point ou il en était, il ne serait pas contre quelques frappes dans un sac.

Empruntant la cage d'ascenseur, David arriva trois étages en dessous, devant la porte d'entrée qui laissait échapper un filet de lumière.

« Tiens ? » Le jeune homme poussa discrètement le battant.

------

Il y avait Franck... torse et pieds nus, brandissant son katana comme un possédé.  
Il se déplaçait rapidement d'une extrémité à l'autre du tatami, sa lame tournoyant au-dessus et autour de lui, tandis qu'il laissait échapper de courts grognements à la fin de chaque enchaînement. Puis il commença immédiatement une nouvelle séquence de rotations et d'assauts, au point que son corps et son épée ne formèrent plus qu'une seule et même entité...

David n'aurait pu dire où l'homme finissait, et où la lame commençait.

La vue de cette chorégraphie était... en fait, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autre mot pour décrire la situation : c'était magnifique.

Le jeune homme commença à penser que cela se poursuivrait toute la nuit, lorsque Franck s'arrêta enfin et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, à même le sol, recouvert de sueur... son bras prenant appui sur le manche de son épée, sa respiration haletante.

« Très impressionnant ! » s'exclama Snake depuis le fond de la salle. Il se détacha du mur, se saisit au passage sur une étagère l'une des armes à feu déchargées utilisées pour des exercices et vint se rapprocher du tatami, tournoyant son révolver autour de son doigt avec nonchalance.

« Eh le gosse… tu ne devrais pas être au pieu à cette heure ci ? » se moqua Grayfox, entre deux aspirations alors qu'il se saisissait d'une serviette pour éponger son visage trempé.

« Ce ne sont pas les vieux qui ont le plus besoin de sommeil ? » répliqua à son tour le soldat.

« Petit con !!! » rit Franck en lui balançant le linge en boule. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Hein ? »

« Ben, Vu que je suis parti pour une nuit blanche… je me suis dis que je pourrais m'occuper en attendant le petit matin… » Il se rapprocha d'un pushing Ball et lui assena un puissant coup de pied, l'objet valdingua dans un effet de balancier. « A ce que je vois… l'idée n'est pas venu qu'à moi... ».

« Bienvenue au club, je déteste rester sans rien faire… » Franck s'assit un moment sur le tapis, jambes tendues devant lui.

« Tu manipules ça comme personne… » Snake indiqua du doigt le long sabre.

« Parce que je suis le seul à l'utiliser à Foxhound… » Il tapota son katana, posé à son coté.

« Tu t'en sers lors de tes missions… ? »

« Mais non… voyons, je fais des brochettes avec… » S'agaça Franck en levant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre plus sérieusement « Il m'arrive parfois de l'emmener… en effet »

« Ah ouais… donc tu penses vraiment que ça égale une arme à feu… ? »

« Fais gaffe Snake !! Rappelle-toi la dernière fois… lorsque tu as prétendu qu'une arme pouvait être plus rapide… Big Boss ne sera pas le seul à te donner une leçon… »

« Je demande à voir… » Le provoqua David avec un air supérieur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Franck Jaeger avait bondit avec souplesse, Snake réagit instinctivement et tendit son arme à feu droit sur la silhouette qui de son initiative plaça la lame tranchante sous la gorge du jeune homme. Tous deux se menaçaient… l'acier caressant la carotide de Snake, et le flingue pointant son orifice droit sur le front de GrayFox.

« T'es mort !!! » s'exclama Franck avec satisfaction.

« Toi aussi… ! » répondit Snake avec assurance.

L'agent Fox explosa de rire avant de baisser le premier son arme. « A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais un peu… tu sais ma proposition de te combattre tient toujours…»

« Maintenant ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Une occase comme ça ne se représentera pas… »

« Hum… je ne dis pas non… mais ce ne serait pas équilibré après tout tu t'es déjà bien fatigué et… »

« Fatigué ? Tu ne me connais pas… je suis une vraie _machine_ ah ah ah » Plus qu'agacé par le fair-play du jeune homme, Franck enchaina par surprise, une série de coups de pieds qui furent esquivés avec une toute aussi grande vitesse.

« Putain !!! D'accord !!! Tu l'auras voulu… » Se convint Snake soudain aux aguets. « Pour un vieux tu tiens le coup…»

« A partir de maintenant, je ne suis ni ton ami, ni ton ennemi… » Annonça Franck en regardant David ôter son suet et le balancer machinalement dans un coin avant de le rejoindre sur _le ring _« Je suis juste un homme qui combat pour le plaisir... histoire de se divertir… »

« Alors ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi… »

« Oui et j'adore m'amuser de mes adversaires… »

« C'est ce qui te rend plus dangereux… »

« Extrêmement ! » confirma malicieusement Franck en sautillant sur place.

Il y avait quelque chose de gracieux et d'hypnotique dans les déplacements de l'agent. Cette manière de jauger sa proie comme un animal sauvage... de feinter un assaut par de petits bonds dans sa direction…

Snake était sur ses gardes, appréhendant chaque pas de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne cessait d'afficher un rictus laconique, cette expression de satisfaction le rendait d'autant plus méfiant…

Tout à coup, une série de poings s'abattirent avec violence dans le but de cogner le plexus de David. Ce dernier para sans mal les attaques et donna en retour un _Uraken_ en direction du crane de Grayfox. Bien sûr, le mouvement fut immédiatement stoppé par l'agent qui maintint fermement le poignet de Snake avant de l'assener d'une frappe main tendue dans l'abdomen. La douleur ne put être ignorée mais avec un adversaire comme Franck en face de lui, le jeune soldat ne put ralentir la cadence. De ce fait, dans la foulée, Snake repoussa violement son acolyte du pied et se dégagea, pour de nouveau prendre son élan et se jeter devant lui, réalisant un mix de techniques reflétant toute l'élégance des arts martiaux. Néanmoins, Ses frappes de pieds ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que proposait Franck. Ce dernier était doté d'une souplesse et une vélocité remarquable offrant à ses confrontations un esthétisme non négligeable. Snake, quant à lui, avait une manière de combattre plus brutale, comparable à du Kick Boxing.

Assez prêt, David pu enfin offrir un hypercut bien placé à son adversaire qui, au contact, fut soulevé du tatami d'au moins quelques bons centimètres.

« Pas mal… » Félicita Grayfox avant d'effectuer en retour un balayage magistral qui étala lourdement le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne resta pas allongé sur le dos bien longtemps et se releva presque immédiatement en tournoyant ses jambes au dessus de lui telle une subtilité de la _capoeira._

« Attention Snake !!! Je te ménage pour l'instant ! »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais déjà donné ton maximum » railla le jeune homme.

« Voyons, il fallait bien que tu t'échauffes… » Rétorqua l'agent non sans humour.

« Trop aimable… »

En guise de réponse, Franck offrit son plus éclatant sourire, ses muscles faciaux s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Plus motivé que jamais, d'un enthousiasme débordant, l'agent entama le second acte avec plus d'hargne. Il effectua à maintes reprises des roues de côté, balançant dans le même temps ses plus beaux retournés.

Malheureusement pour Snake qui avait réussi jusqu'ici à anticiper les tentatives d'approche de son acolyte, un de ceux-ci se réceptionna avec force sur le haut de son bras qui accusa un choc violent. La puissance du coup pied fut telle que le jeune homme en perdit un instant l'équilibre.

« Tu te défends… Je savais que te combattre me permettrait de conforter mon idée à ton sujet… » Franck se pinça les lèvres au souvenir d'une anecdote.

David roula son épaule droite, puis secoua rapidement son bras, pour effacer la douleur lancinante du coup. Franck se contenta d'arborer cette mimique triomphante exaspérante. Snake n'attendit pas son bon vouloir et projeta son pied en avant, suivis de ses poings. Il esquiva ensuite une réplique de son adversaire avant d'effectuer un saut en diagonal. Les deux hommes semblaient à égalité, il n'y en avait pas un pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Grayfox virevolta d'un salto arrière pour garder de la distance, mais fut immédiatement rejoint par son compagnon décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il valdingua un magnifique crochet du gauche sorti tout droit d'un ring de boxe. Ainsi, Snake déstabilisa l'agent qui se pencha un instant en avant. Profitant de sa posture, le jeune homme l'obligea au tapis par un coup bien placé sur le dos.

« On s'arrête là ? » demanda Snake en ballant ses bras le long de son corps.

Immobile, ventre à terre, Franck émit un petit rire étouffé, pas ce rire adopté au début du combat, mais plutôt ce rire nerveux et inquiétant qui laisserait supposer à une certaine démence.

« Ca va pas ! » Répondit-il en levant la tête, ses yeux brillants d'une revanche.

« Je m'en doutais en même temps… » Se résigna Snake « c'est donc reparti pour un tour… »

« Même plusieurs !!! »

---------------------

_02h30 plus tard_…

« Ahhhhhh j'ai faim !!! » S'exclama Franck qui était allongé sur le tatami, bras écartés, avec un œil décoré d'un beau cocard qui deviendra proéminant d'ici quelques heures. « Je pourrais avaler au moins 4 steaks d'affilés, non 5 accompagnés de 3 grosses assiettes de frites ».

« Et avec en final, une énooooorrme crème glacée !!! » compléta David qui n'était pas en reste avec une pommette gauche boursoufflée, pressentant un futur hématome.

« Miam !!! ca donne envie… »

«Arrêtes de rêver… ici on a uniquement droit à des rations dégueulasses… »

« Merci de m'avoir fait revenir si BRUTALEMENT sur terre… » Grimaça Franck avec répugnance.

« Je t'en prie… »

« … »

« Ah ! Je suis mort !! » Se plaignit le jeune homme, les paupières à demi-closes « je suis incapable de bouger… »

« Ben il va falloir gamin !! » souffla Grayfox en se mettant en position assise, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne m'as pas loupé !! »

« Toi aussi… » Rétorqua Franck en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque "tu es un sacré adversaire..."

« Eh moi je ne veux pas t'avoir pour ennemi !!! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

« Longue… longue… très longue histoire ! Tu n'étais même pas né que je hantais déjà les champs de batailles…»

Snake pivota la tête en direction de son ami. Le silence éloquent de ce dernier lui indiqua néanmoins qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas au récit de sa jeunesse alors il opta pour une période plus récente.

« Comment es-tu arrivé à Foxhound ? »

« Grâce à lui… »

« Qui ça… ? »

« Jack… je veux dire Big Boss… »

Franck étudia la surprise que causa cette révélation chez le jeune homme.

" Depuis que je l'ai affronté... je ne pensais ne plus avoir un adversaire de sa trempe !!! je me trompais..."

" Parce que tu as affronté Big Boss ?" se raidit David, stupéfait par cette confession.

" A une époque, où j'étais une autre personne..."

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là... ?"

« Je n'ai pas toujours été l'homme que tu vois aujourd'hui, Snake… chacun de nous à une part d'ombre… j'ai la mienne…j'ai fait des choses impardonnables dans le passé… » L'agent de Foxhound devint si grave que l'expression de son acolyte se figea d'un sérieux contrastant.

« Big Boss m'a sauvé… ! »

« Il t'a sauvé ? »

« Oui… de moi-même… »

Grayfox leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, s'étirant de toute sa longueur.

« Tu l'admires… Hein ? » Affirma Snake en récupérant son vêtement.

« Oui… et je le respecte… je lui serai loyal jusqu'à la fin… »

Quelle dévotion ! se murmura intérieurement David en remarquant toute la conviction de Franck lors de ces paroles.

« Il m'a toujours encouragé à poursuivre dans ce que j'excelle le plus… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le combat… »

« … »

Snake positionna ses bras sous de sa tête, le regard perdu sur les néons du plafonnier. Complexe et mystérieux, voilà ce qui définissait Franck. Etait-il possible de changer à ce point, de repartir à zéro si une chance était donnée ? David voulut y croire… mais n'était-il pas futile d'essayer d'enfuir nos actes passés dans une nouvelle vie ?

« AH !!! Qu'est ce que je suis content d'avoir gagné contre toi… !! » S'exclama Franck avec prétention, mettant ainsi à terme à la réflexion personnelle du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? » bondit David « je crois me rappeler que tu t'es écroulé le premier… »

« Non !! Juste après toi !!! »

« Ce sont les coups qui t'ont retourné le cerveau ou quoi ? Tu es tombé avant…»

« Après ! »

« Avant je te dis ! »

« Après ! »

« … »

« … »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent sévèrement droit dans les yeux laissant planer une longue minute de silence quand soudain ils déclarèrent à l'unisson.

« D'ACCORD… EN MEME TEMPS…! »

Des éclats de rire s'ensuivirent et se propagèrent en écho dans l'immense salle vide, leurs voix grave se réunissant dans une bonne humeur communicative. Ils eurent du mal à se relever tant leurs spasmes euphoriques les paralysaient.

--------

_Cour de Foxhound – 6h48_

Big Boss marchait lentement devant les rangs pour la rétrospection habituelle des troupes. Un soleil qui annonçait les prémices chaude journée mais néamoins nuageuse dés le début d'après-midi. Le vieux énumérait le programme prévu pour aujourd'hui et annonçait la répartition de groupes pour une excursion en dehors de Foxhound dans le but d'effectuer une nouvelle simulation d'intervention furtive à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Foxhound, près d'un terrain d'entrainement assimilé à l'organisation..

«Bon c'est vu pour ALPHA 32… et enfin pour l'escouade DELTA 56… alors je veux… je veux… c'est où déjà... » Jack plongea le nez sur son document papier, ne retrouvant plus la bonne page, il tourna rapidement les feuilles avant de revenir en arrière « Ah oui…voilà... donc je veux Johnson, Harry, Dolwin, Gabe, Franck et Dav… hein ? »

Ayant relevé la tête au moment où il fit face à Snake, Big Boss ne cacha pas sa surprise en remarquant la joue du jeune homme qui avait doublé de volume.

« Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Tournant ensuite la tête en direction de Franck, juste à sa gauche, il se surprit à adopter une mine encore plus perplexe en le découvrant maquillé d'un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

« On peut m'expliquer ? » exigea Big Boss qui pensa immédiatement à un règlement de comptes entre le deux hommes.

« Eh !!! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jack ! » Se défendit Franck en agitant niaisement les bras devant lui.

" Ah tiens donc… ? "

Grayfox et Snake se regardèrent gênés, une moue indécise sur les pauvres visages blessés.

« Nuit blanche… » Répondirent-ils à nouveau en cœur.

« Pardon ? Vous voulez bien répéter… ? »

« Ben, n'arrivant pas à dormir nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour… »

« …Vous foutre dessus… ? » conclut Le commandant le sourcil arqué.

« … »

« ben je n'aurai pas dit les choses comme ça mais c'est un bon résumé ! » sourit Franck

Par automatisme, Jack porta son expression pleine de reproche à Franck, comme s'il se doutait que c'était forcément lui l'initiateur de cette confrontation improvisée. Dans un certain sens il ne s'y trompait pas…

« C'était un beau combat Jack, ca valait le coup, t'aurais du voir ça !!! » se défendit Grayfox avec l'engouement d'un gosse de 10 ans.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui…Commandant… Un sacré combat ! » Compléta David avec la même expression alors qu'il se fit en retour foudroyer du regard par son supérieur.

« NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU VOS TRONCHES…? » gronda le vieux de sa voix imposante.

« … »

« JE VOUS PREVIENS, NUIT BLANCHE OU PAS… LA JOURNEE PROMET D'ETRE INTENSE… SI JE VOUS VOIS AVEC UNE BAISSE DE REGIME, JE VOUS FOUS DIRECT A L'ISOLEMENT POUR 15 JOURS !!! COMPRIS ? »

"Mais Jack..." se plaignit Franck lors d'une dernière tentative.

"ISOLEMENT... 15 JOURS... JE VOUS AURAI PREVENU..."

« Oui mon Commandant… » Franck et David furent comme deux gamins sermonnés. Certes, ils devaient s'y attendre, deux éléments de Foxhound se battant… amical ou non… voilà qui était peu coutumier et peu toléré.

« Bon, rendez-vous à 08h45 pour un briefing plus détaillé de cette mission, je vous ferai part des objectifs attendus lors de celle-ci… A présent rompez… »

Tandis que Big Boss s'éloignait enfin du groupe en gromelant des mots incompréhensibles mais néanmoins peu sympathiques à l'encontre des deux enguirlandés, Le regard des autres soldats s'attardèrent sur les pris à parti, leur insistance exaspérant l'agent Grayfox qui fit tout à coup profiter de son franc parlé.

« QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ PEUT-ETRE LE MEME… ?» s'exclama l'agent avec agacement.

"Non monsieur..."

"Non... non... pfff..."

"Ca ira Monsieur... humphhh"

L'agent les regarda avec dureté tandis que les sourires des recrues ne s'effacaient pas, certains soldats se retenant même de pouffer de rire. Il était vrai, que tout le charisme du légendaire Grayfox s'était envolé avec cette magnifique tache bleutée cerclant son œil vert.

« Tu as une sale gueule Franck !!» se moqua à son tour David.

« Je t'emmerde Snake ! La tienne ressemble à un soufflé…»

« humm... » s'esclama David en songeant au délicieux plat. "c'est malin ! maintenant tu m'en as donné envie..."

" Ah Ah... Nous sommes quittes... Bon et si on allait déjeuner... ?" invita l'agent en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de son acolyte "... et se boire 6 ou 7 cafés...histoire de tenir..."

"Franck ! si jamais je te vois bailler aujourd'hui... je t'endors pour de bon..."

" Même menace pour toi gamin !"

Tout en marchant avec le groupe en direction de la cantine communale, Grayfox demanda soudain avec un large rictus.

« Dis... On se refera ça ? »

"Tsss..." Amusé, Snake resta muet et se contenta simplement de secouer la tête, l'air de dire : T_oi... tu cherches les ennuis..._

_A suivre…_

_----------_

_A Savoir,_

_- Pour les piqures, je voulais absolument y faire référence et bien accentuer le fait que Snake les appréhende (à juste titre) après tout, il se fera contaminé par FOXDIE, se vera injecter des NANOMACHINES, et deviendra dépendant à un remède empêchant l'aggravation de son état de santé dans METAL GEAR SOLID 4. Moi à sa place, je les haierais aussi ces fichues seringues._

_- Le passage où Snake raconte que dans ses rêves il n'arrive pas à voir le visage de son frère mais qu'à la place à droit au sien se réfère à un récit que j'avais entendu à la TV sur l'histoire de jumeaux qui avaient été séparés à la naissance et s'étaient retrouvés 29 ans plus tard. Ils avaient expliqué que pendant tout ce temps ils rêvaient l'un de l'autre... c'est meugnoooon !!! vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_- Le combat entre Franck et Snake est bourré de petits clins d'oeil à MGS1, si vous êtes fan, vous devriez les découvrir facilement._

_- Pour info à une amie qui m'a posé la question, RICHARD DOYLE celui qui double BIG BOSS à la fin de MGS4 est bien celui qui double également THE FURY dans MGS3 (le type qui se prend pour un cosmonaute^^)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Un Hercule C130, avion de transport américain qui avait la capacité de contenir au maximum 76 paras, traversa une épaisse masse de nuages à plus de 2500 mètres d'altitude.

Durant le voyage, Quelques turbulences firent tanguer le zingue et secoua par conséquent ses passagers. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de soldats, harnachés de leurs sacs et cagoulés se concentraient sur les recommandations de Big Boss. Ce dernier poussait sa grosse voix couverte par le raffut du moteur, tout en accentuant chaque mot avec la ferme attention de rappeler les objectifs attendus pour cet exercice.

« Messieurs, j'ai établi différents groupes d'interventions pour une stratégie clairement définie lors de votre briefing… Et j'entends à ce que vous la respectiez…»

Le vieux voyagea son regard sévère sur toute l'assemblée. Cette dernière se hâtait aux ultimes vérifications d'équipement.

« Cette simulation a été possible grâce à la collaboration du corps des Marines. Ces hommes, que vous allés rencontrer seront considérés comme vos ennemis… comparés à des terroristes entraînés… . Vous serez ainsi confrontés à un scénario proche de la réalité, tel qu'il peut se produire dans de nombreuses zones de conflit… »

Jack s'arrêta sur David qu'il reconnut sans mal dernière son masque facial, notamment grâce à ses yeux bleus qui restaient sans émotions.

« Ceci est assimilé à une mission de sauvetage, 8 otages étroitement surveillés, un délai de 6 heures pour agir avant une sommaire exécution… vous connaissez vos ordres, 5 groupes pour 5 zones stratégiques… » Le vieux tapota son oreille avant de poursuivre « l'émetteur que vous portez est issue de la dernière technologie… ondes radio indétectables, portée maximale de 80 km, avec un micro si puissant qu'il vous suffira même de murmurer pour communiquer avec le QG… cet appareil nous servira aussi à vous localiser et donc à voir vos progrès… » Big Boss souffla de dédain, repensant au temps où lui n'avait connu que ces radios portatives qui encombraient son équipement et usaient les batteries à vitesse grand V.

Que de souvenirs…

Bientôt on incorporera un nouveau système directement dans la tête des soldats si ça se poursuivait ainsi… Oui… Bientôt le matériel militaire pourrait même devenir quasi invisible et se faire le plus discret possible… Après tout, il n'était pas loin le 21eme siècle…

''_Paramedic'' n'avait pas tort finalement_… dû admettre Jack à contre cœur. Le progrès ne connaissait en effet aucune limite…

« Bien, nous arrivons près de la zone de largage, tenez vous prêts. »

Alors que Big Boss s'était retourné près de la cabine pilotage pour prendre note du moment propice pour évacuer, Snake resserra son ceinturon supportant des jumelles, un détecteur thermique, quelques fumigènes, des grenades à explosion de peinture, un grappin, et un couteau de combat finement aiguisé. Sa tenue couleur sable était prévue pour s'adapter au paysage aride. Le jeune homme laissa ensuite glisser sa main sur le plastron magnétique dissimulé sous ses vêtements, l'objet était quelque peu encombrant mais allait de pair avec un fusil high-tech à décharge électrique posé à ses pieds. En effet, lorsque l'adversaire se voyait touché, il se retrouvait immédiatement tétanisé, dans l'incapacité totale de répliquer. Cette arme à la forme d'un M4, infligeait à coup sûr une forte douleur sans toutefois tuer et tout en conservant une vision plus réelle de la mission. Seules les forces spéciales de FOXHOUND avaient eu à ce jour, l'occasion de tester ces prototypes inédits.

«Hé le bleu, Ca te fait combien de sauts à ton actif ? » s'adressa soudain Franck Jaeger d'une voix étouffée par son camouflage facial.

« Hum… 56… » Répondit Snake à jour dans ses comptes.

« Effectués pour la plupart lors de manœuvres avec les PARA des forces aériennes françaises si je ne me trompe pas… »

« Mon dossier t'a donné les bonnes informations… » Confirma le jeune homme d'un ton neutre. Il se doutait bien que Grayfox avait lu tout ce qui le concernait.

« Ah la France, Joli pays… très apprécié par Big Boss au passage… surtout pour la bouffe… selon lui, c'est la meilleure au monde…» L'agent de Foxhound laissa deviner un pauvre sourire avant de poursuivre en catimini « Moi je ne partage pas trop son opinion… si tu veux mon avis, je trouve les français bizarres avec leurs gouts culinaires très spéciaux… »

« Ah bon ? Et Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? » S'étonna Snake d'un murmure tout en poursuivant ses vérifications d'équipement.

« Si tu savais… » Franck se pencha un peu plus près du jeune homme, donnant auparavant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche en direction du Chef de l'unité qui venait de s'assoir en bout de rangée. Il poursuivit alors en chuchotant :

« Après ce que j'ai vu…! Laisse-moi te raconter une anecdote Snake… Il y a quelques années, j'ai accompagné Big Boss à Paris suite à un congrès de l'ONU… Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous restaurer dans un établissement de la ville avec d'autres dignitaires Américains… et crois moi ou non… il a osé se taper tous les plats français bizarres… tu sais, ces grenouilles, escargots et compagnies… »

Franck vérifia une nouvelle fois si le vieux ne regardait pas dans leur direction puis poursuivit « il a englouti le tout et a sorti au serveur avec un sourire béat que son pays était le champion en ce qui concernait _la survie_… Imagine la gueule des types qui nous accompagnaient en observant Big Boss rogné goulument ses cuisses de grenouilles et ce, deux assiettes d'affilés… sans compter le reste, commandé en double. Ca te coupe tout de suite l'appétit crois-moi. »

Snake perplexe, regarda à son tour discrètement le vieux « deux assiettes… commandes en double… là je dis respect… »

« Une vraie _poubelle ambulante_… il bouffe n'importe quoi ! »

Le soldat toussota en jetant un œil en coin à Big Boss. « Euh Franck… moins fort… Je pense que s'il t'entendait… tu… »

« Pff … pas possible… pas du fond de l'avion… » Contra Franck avant de poursuivre « Où j'en étais… ah oui… Je te jure !!!! Des grenouilles… Eurk ! Dégueulasses ! Les français sont dingues…»

« Mouais… eh ben… Chacun ses gouts après tout » répondit Snake avec une légère note d'irritation dans la voix.

« Hein…? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » Soupçonna l'agent avant de répondre à sa propre question « Tu as aussi bouffé ces horreurs… ? Ah… non…je ne veux pas savoir, Ne me réponds surtout pas… »

« D'accord je ne répondrais pas… » Railla Snake en haussant des épaules.

« … »

« Pourquoi tu es choqué par le fait qu'on puisse manger des grenouilles ? »

« Et il me demande pourquoi… Jack et toi vous êtes des _barbares_ !! » S'exclama l'agent.

Big Boss intervint alors en penchant sa tête au-delà de la file.

« Franck ! » Héla t'il _« La poubelle ambulante_ te demande de la fermer et de te préparer.... Si tu ne te grouilles pas, ce sont des cailloux que tu boufferas jusqu'à la fin de semaine… »

« … » L'agent se raidit lors de l'intervention surprise « Putain ! Il a pu m'entendre de là bas ? » Murmura t'il à Snake.

David souffla de résignation… il l'avait prévenu après tout.

« OUAIS !! _Le barbare_ a pu t'entendre !!! » Gronda plus fort Big Boss « Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais besoin d'un sonotone ? »

« Je peux vraiment répondre à la question ? »

« … »

« Je rigole… je rigole… où est passé ton sens de l'humour Jack ?» se défendit GRAYFOX en se marrant comme un gamin.

« Trop vieux pour en avoir…» répondit le commandant d'une voix morne qui stoppa tout de suite l'hilarité de l'agent.

« … » Franck le détourna des yeux en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, il avait vraisemblablement fait une boulette. Un long silence s'initia dans l'avion « …heu…. Bon je vais peut-être retourner à mes petites affaires… je crois que je me suis assez affiché ! » se résigna l'agent, penaud.

« C'est ça… c'est ça… » Big Boss le lorgna d'un œil sévère avant de faire part d'une petite remarque personnelle « Ca me désespère de voir que mon meilleur agent, hors mission, est loin d'être le plus discret… »

« … »

Grayfox se détourna de Jack pour s'obliger à un dernier check-up de son matériel, histoire de se faire oublier. Mais son attention se dirigea plutôt sur son groupe qui s'était visiblement bien amusé de la conversation.

« Un seul commentaire les gars…un seul… » Menaça l'agent en plissant des yeux.

« Oui Monsieur… » Répondit à l'unisson son groupe, enfin presque tout le groupe…

« Snake… tu peux arrêter de te marrer… merci… »

« Pfff…hum… dés… désolé Franck… » Il lutta pour garder son sérieux.

« Putain je vous jure… » Maugréa Grayfox avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre la paroi de l'avion.

Franck avait déjà décortiqués les membres avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs cagoules. Johnson était un homme aux cheveux bruns rasés très courts, doté d'un tour d'épaule impressionnant, le genre de gars qui vous ferait changer immédiatement de trottoir, néanmoins il avait ce visage un peu joufflu qui contrastait avec son corps de brute. Le second, Gabe, un rouquin très pale de peau, bénéficiait pour sa part, du physique plus proche de Franck, ses yeux rencontrèrent un instant ceux de l'agent. Le troisième gars, Harry, fit grimacer Grayfox. Il était frêle et élancé, à le voir on pouvait se demander comment ce type arrivait à soulever son bardât, Mais s'il était à Foxhound c'était qu'il avait réussit à passer les tests physiques et que ce corps maigrichon devait donner une impression erronée de sa force. Dolwin, le quatrième, situé juste à coté de Snake, était un brun à la peau mate qui laissait deviner des origines hispaniques. Le jeune homme avait échangé quelques mots avec David qui semblait déjà bien le connaitre compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était retrouvé en sa compagnie lors de précédents exercices.

« Prenez vos fusils et attachez-les, on ne va pas tarder à sauter. » ordonna soudain Franck, responsable de l'escouade alors qu'il exécutait également ses propres recommandations.

En effet, peu de temps après, Big Boss revint vers l'avant de l'avion et invita enfin ses hommes à se lever et à se diriger vers l'ouverture béante qui laissa une bourrasque de vent légèrement déséquilibrer ce petit monde. Ensuite un par un, ils s'engagèrent lorsque le feu bicolore indiqua le vert. Ainsi les cinq groupes se virent dispersés à des endroits précis. Ce fut le tour de l'unité DELTA 56.

« Les gars, on se retrouve en bas, tachez de rester groupés… ca serait un peu con de perdre du temps à nous retrouver… »

Sur ce, Franck se jeta en premier en un saut de l'ange impeccable. Il piqua comme une pierre avant que ses compagnons le virent déployer son parachute et ralentir sa chute. Les autres s'engagèrent à la file, Snake passa en dernier.

David se jeta dans le vide, et plaqua ses membres contre ses flans afin de gagner de la vitesse. Il se permit une chute d'une dizaine de secondes puis se positionna à l'horizontal, bras et jambes écartés avant de déployer son parachute et freiner son inexorable course.

--------------

Une fois sur la terre ferme, dissimulés au pied d'une falaise, les membres de Foxhound firent preuve de tout leur professionnalisme et remballèrent rapidement leurs voiles, cachant leurs sacs près des rochers, pour enfin rejoindre la direction du nord conformément à l'indication du détecteur radar de Franck. Il leur fallut bien 30 minutes de marche avant qu'ils puissent arriver à proximité de ce qui semblait être un aérodrome abandonné dont subsistaient deux pistes d'envol à moitié enfuies sous le sable, une tour de contrôle monopolisée par deux hommes armés et Trois énormes entrepôts cotes à cotes, étroitement surveillés par 4 groupuscules de 10 personnes.

Celui du milieu indiquait un intérêt tout particulier, car selon les images satellites du briefing, il s'agissait du lieu de détention des otages. Un peu plus loin, en retrait, un cimetière d'avions de petit gabarit complétait le tableau.

Le terrain était vraiment difficile…

FOXHOUND excellait toujours dans ses choix concernant les lieux d'interventions fictives. L'organisation habituait ses commandos à tous types de décors pour mieux adapter leurs habilités. Il eut les dédales sinueux et sombres d'un bunker enterré, le village fantôme propice aux embuscades, l'immeuble désaffecté rempli de pièges et maintenant cet aérodrome particulièrement à découvert…

-------

Les yeux dans les jumelles, Snake fit part de ce qu'il vit, transmettant ses infos à son QG. Ce dernier était géré par Campbell et Big Boss, déposé à la base après le largage de ses hommes.

« QG, Ici DELTA 56, Snake au rapport, nous sommes arrivés à la cible. Notre détecteur thermique indique une forte concentration dans l'entrepôt identifié B-2, Il semblerait que ce soit comme prévu les otages mais je ne dispose pas de confirmation visuelle… ennemis localisés, environ quarante individus armés »

« Bien DELTA 56, attendez nos instructions pour intervenir. Nous n'avons pas encore la confirmation de position des autres unités. » Répondit la voix de Big Boss.

« Bien reçu, Commandant… »

Après avoir raccroché, David s'attarda longuement sur l'exploration du terrain, l'engin grossissant sur le nez « hum… » Fit- il d'une moue soucieuse alors qu'il cadrait son appareil sur les ennemis et déterminait silencieusement leur ronde.

Après une longue minute d'analyse, il en conclut que quelque chose ne lui semblait pas normal.

-----------

Snake et ses compagnons s'armèrent de leurs fusils d'assaut et rampèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'abri d'une dune surplombant la zone. Arrivés, à l'ombre de la petite bute, David se mit sur le dos, et activa son arme. Gabe vint se rapprocher de lui, remarquant les sourcils froncés du jeune homme.

« Eh ! Ça va ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Je sais pas… » Marmonna David en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil « ça me parait trop simple… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ? » intervint Franck en se rapprochant discrètement des deux hommes.

« Pourquoi la piste est si dégagée… ? » Murmura Snake « L'accès est grand ouvert, tous les passages clés sont à notre disposition, regardez…» il pointa discrètement du doigt les lieux « la surveillance est particulièrement concentrée vers les entrepôts… ce qui n'est pas logique si tu observes la disposition de ceux-ci… »

« Que veux-tu dire… ? »

« Ils sont resserrés, ce qui rend l'accès aux alentours, difficile… »

Franck le laissa poursuivre.

« Ils font tout pour se pousser au piège… La logique veut que lorsqu'on surveille une zone, qu'il y ait une certaine homogénéité dans l'éparpillement des effectifs… » Snake redescendit la dune et regarda Grayfox. « Or, ils sont pratiquement regroupés en un seul et même endroit… nous n'aurons aucun mal à les paralyser et à empêcher leur retraite »

« Et où est le problème ? » demanda à son tour Gabe.

« Je le redis c'est trop facile… pourquoi se donner la peine de mettre en place une telle simulation si c'est pour nous offrir la victoire sur un plateau d'argent… » Snake étudia le regard réfléchi de son acolyte avant de conclure « j'ai l'intuition que ça cache quelque chose… que l'embuscade ne sera pas de nous mais d'eux…»

« Hum…J'aurai du voir ce détail moi aussi…» se reprocha Grayfox.

« Eh je vous arrête… » S'exprima Harry en rejoignant les soldats « je vous rappelle que nous avons déjà une stratégie… »

« Oui, on nous a donné des ordres… » Se joignit Dolwin « Nous n'allons pas remanier notre plan à la dernière minute sur une supposition…»

Snake les lorgna avec conviction « je vous donne seulement mon avis !!! Je pense que nous allons nous faire avoir comme des bleus, si nous intervenons comme prévu. »

Grayfox resta quelques instants dubitatif, puis posa son regard réfléchi sur le soldat, lorsqu'il fut soudain sortit de sa léthargie par une sonnerie du CODEC, l'homme plaqua ses deux doigts sur son oreille et répondit :

«DELTA56, Ici Grayfox, je vous écoute QG »

« Position confirmée des quatre autres sections, nous vous donnons l'ordre d'intervenir DELTA56… »

« QG… » Interpella Franck en regardant son jeune acolyte « Nous pensons que l'ennemi est plus préparé que l'on ne croit… Snake soutient une possibilité d'embuscade surtout dans la zone SUD-SUD EST »

« … »

« QG… vous me recevez ? »

« … »

« QG ? »

« … »

-----------------

_Au même moment au QG à FOXHOUND_

Big Boss n'en revint pas, il resta inerte le doigt appuyé sur le bouton «_ muet_ »…

« Tu me dois 20 dollars mon ami… » Charria Roy Campbell en se délectant de l'air abasourdi de son compagnon.

« Il est loin d'être con ce gosse !!! » avoua Big Boss en secouant la tête.

« Et toi qui voulais les voir tomber tout droit dans le piège que tu leur avais préparé… »

« Oh ca va… hein ! »

« Tu me disais qu'ils ne la verraient jamais venir celle-là… David lui l'a vu à des kilomètres… »

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? »

« Non pas tout à fait… je voudrais juste rajouter un truc… » Rétorqua Malicieusement Roy marquant un temps mort.

« … »

« Je te l'avais dit Jack… »

Big Boss dû admettre à contrainte que David avait une capacité d'analyse surprenante. Il avait su flairer le piège et ce, avant d'intervenir. Stupéfiant. Le vieux s'étonna de vouloir à présent approfondir son analyse sur le garçon et jauger au mieux ses qualités.

« Roy…je vais lui confier le commandement des unités… juste pour voir…»

Campbell fut tellement surpris qu'il ne dit rien et le regarda interloqué. Big Boss quant à lui, adopta cet air satisfait alors que ses mains jointes soutenaient son menton.

-------

_Retour auprès de l'unité…_

« QG…. Répondez … QG… »

Après maintes tentatives de contact, l'interlocuteur revint enfin :

« Franck, Ici Big Boss !! »

« Ah enfin… Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Des interférences sans doute… » Mentit le vieux en regardant le bouton _muet._

« Je vois… »

« Franck, Snake est à côté de toi ? »

« Il est là... oui »

« Très bien… bon écoute-moi attentivement …»

David remarqua aussitôt un regard persistant de GRAYFOX se poser sur sa personne. Pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça… ?

« Tu es sérieux Jack ? » l'entendit-il dire avant de conclure « Bien, je m'en occupe… »

L'agent mit fin à la conversation et souffla de résignation en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Tu voulais ma place… ? Hein ? Tu commences bien… Big Boss te demandes de prendre les commandes » s'exclama Grayfox avec ironie « J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux le bleu… »

David resta fixé sur Franck de longues secondes, assez surpris par la nouvelle. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il s'était vu attribué la responsabilité d'une unité, c'était lors de la guerre du Golfe. Son rang de Sergent l'avait amené à diriger de nombreuses missions de reconnaissances. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours excellé dans son devoir, David était surtout prédisposé à des missions solos, de par sa réflexion et ses qualités de maîtrise silencieuse…

Mais pas seulement…

Il aimait son individualité…

La vie des autres l'importait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il admettait et là résidait pour lui tout le problème.

Assumer le bien être d'un camarade était en soi sa plus grande hantise. Snake cependant, s'évertuait à nier cette peur, réalisant toujours les commandements demandés, malgré son refus intérieur.

Il aurait préféré pouvoir se dire que _la vie des autres ne l'intéressait pas…_ mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il rageait intérieurement de n'être pas plus indifférent… était-ce là peut-être sa faiblesse…

Car la douleur, elle, ne le laissait jamais seul ainsi que ceux, tombés en ayant obéi à ses ordres…

Oui, il semblerait que les morts ne soient pas silencieux…

--------

« Alors ? Nous attendons tes ordres… »

Snake sortit de sa léthargie. Il enfuit son angoisse et s'habilla par obligation, de son rang de Chef, en arborant de suite, comme il savait si bien le faire, une aura de confiance. Il sortit ensuite son couteau de son étui et commença à gribouiller sur le sable un grossier plan.

« Bon… alors voilà comment nous allons procéder… »

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme expliqua sa propre vision de l'intervention, les membres du groupe se surprirent à changer peu à peu d'expression et à le dévisager avec stupeur.

_Merde ce type est un kamikaze !!_

Un culot qui, curieusement, leur plu. En tout cas, Franck lui, parut aux anges.

« Tu es sûr de toi, Snake ? » demanda-t-il toutefois, comme pour se rassurer.

« C'est moi qui suis aux commandes, ou pas ? » répondit le jeune homme avec assurance.

Grayfox lui offrit alors une tape dans le dos avec une expression machiavélique.

« Oh Putain !!!! Je sens que ça va me plaire !!! »

----------------

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Snake avait cette détermination qui éclairait ses yeux alors qu'il longeait le cimetière de carlingues avec toute la prudence recommandée.

Franck à quelques mètres derrière lui, se fiait aux gestes de la main de son éclaireur qui usait d'une technique de communication silencieuse propre aux forces spéciales assurant ainsi du non-danger de la zone. Doucement, à tâtons, les agents progressèrent jusqu'à la proximité du dépôt sauvage d'avions civiles.

David avait désigné cette zone comme le lieu idéal pour dissimuler des Snipers et en effet il ne s'y était pas trompé. Dans cet amas de ferraille, son détecteur thermique avait découvert la présence de sept individus prêts à intercepter toute tentative en direction de l'entrepôt central.

Très astucieux… vraiment l'emplacement idéal…

L'idée était d'inverser les rôles, voir le chassé devenir le chasseur, et cela commençait par déloger les menaces en les surprenant par un contournement furtif et prendre leur position. David s'était désigné pour cette tache avec pour compagnons, Franck, Gabe et Harry.

Avant d'engager la neutralisation, Snake avait signifié à Johnson et Dolwin, restés en retrait, la coordination des ordres entre les autres unités en leur indiquant les modifications apportées quant à la stratégie d'origine. Il avait insisté sur le fait que les positions établies dans son plan devaient être impérativement respectées à la lettre…

La réussite de la mission en dépendait…

------

Les trois hommes se stoppèrent lorsque Snake leva sa main, paume ouvert, marquant ainsi un temps d'arrêt. Il désigna d'abord ses yeux pour ensuite diriger deux doigts en direction d'un premier ennemi repéré.

_Contact Visuel._

Franck confirma l'ordre par un pouce levé. Il laissa David aller seul à la rencontre du type qui s'était bien camouflé à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un restant de cabine de pilotage.

« Je vous attends les gars... » Avait murmuré l'individu, l'œil cadré dans le viseur. A ce moment là, il ne se doutait point de la présence du jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui.

« Ne bouge pas… » Avait-il explicité d'un murmure tout en braquant son fusil sur le plastron du sniper.

« !!! … » Le _pseudo terroriste s_urpri_t, _ s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre. « Merde, comment as-tu pu… »

Mais alors qu'il commençait à pivoter la tête pour entrevoir son assaillant, une brève mais puissante décharge électrique s'abattit dans son corps et le mit immédiatement KO.

Froid et efficace… Snake, n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Après confirmation que la menace ait été neutralisée, le jeune homme ordonna silencieusement l'avancée de ses trois coéquipiers. Il laissa cette fois ci le soin à Franck de s'occuper de la prochaine « victime ». Ce dernier s'attela à sa tache et entreprit un contournement sur la droite pour saisir le type à genoux, camouflé derrière un autre morceau de carlingue. Grayfox le saisit violement à la nuque et lui mit une main sur la bouche tandis qu'un étouffement contrôlé s'ensuivit pour rendre sa prise inconsciente.

Gabe et Harry s'en sortirent tout aussi bien… Toujours dans un silence parfait, les membres de DELTA56 continuèrent jusqu'à s'assurer du nettoyage complet du secteur.

« Fox… » Murmura Snake dans son micro.

« Pas soucis de mon côté… je viens d'envoyer le dernier gars faire de beaux rêves…»

« Gabe… Harry… ? »

« Rien à signaler… Snake… » Répondit le rouquin.

« Bien ! ne bougez pas et attendez mon signal… »

_Et _Les voilà à présent en position de force, prêts à renverser la situation à leur avantage. Franck avait hâte de voir les choses sérieuses commencer et s'impatientait déjà de la confrontation à venir.

« Johnson, ici Snake… où en êtes vous ? »

« Prêt à intervenir et en attente de vos instructions… »

Franck intervint sur la même fréquence.

« Les hommes en haut de la tour vont nous poser problème… »

« Pas forcément, j'en fais mon affaire Fox… » rassura le jeune homme.

« Ok ! Je te fais confiance gamin… » Approuva l'agent.

David jeta un œil sur chaque côté des entrepôts et devina la présence de unités de soutien de Foxhound prêtes à intervenir. Snake décrocha de son ceinturon un fumigène et fut immédiatement imité par ses compagnons.

« Passons à l'action les gars ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en mettant en place ses lunettes thermiques.

-----

Il fut le premier à balancer sa grenade vite suivit par ses homologues. Tous jetèrent leurs fumigènes de couleurs sur les flancs Est et Ouest, ce qui déclencha une folle et désorganisée activité dans les rangs ennemis.

Des « _ON NOUS ATTAQUE_ !!! » Résonnèrent alors que plusieurs suffoquaient déjà dans l'immense nuage de fumée.

Les deux hommes situés sur la tour de contrôle se virent perturbés par tout ce remue-ménage et cherchèrent en vain la localisation des membres de Foxhound qui s'étaient déjà habillement déplacés à couvert.

« PUTAIN ! On ne voit que dalle ! » S'exclama l'un deux alors que son fusil menaçait aveuglement les alentours.

« MAINTENANT !!! » hurla David en engageant son avancée, visant prioritairement en hauteur pour tirer sur les deux malheureux qui avaient jusqu'ici l'avantage d'un bon point de vue. Les impacts furent d'une précision effrayante.

Profitant de la confusion, Snake et ses compagnons partirent à l'assaut droit devant eux, fusils à la main. Ils tirèrent sur les premières personnes qui virent émerger de l'immense brouillard.

Son ordre s'ensuivit de l'intervention immédiate des groupes latents de FOXHOUND qui déboulèrent comme prévu sur les côtés. Les lasers électriques fusèrent de part et d'autres dans une embuscade qui ne laissait aucune chance à l'adversaire, complètement acculé vers les entrepôts.

_« MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?? »_

_« UN PIEGE !! »_

_« A COUVERT ! » _

Harry évita de justesse des tirs de riposte et se jeta au sol pour rouler jusqu'à un abri de fortune d'une vieille camionnette retournée, puis répliqua à son tour avec succès.

« NE LACHEZ RIEN !! il faut les repousser ! » Ordonna Snake à l'ensemble des troupes alors qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper à une quinzaine de faisceaux lasers en roulant lui aussi au sol. Dans sa course, il se débarrassa de quelques gêneurs avant de trouver refuge vers une carcasse de métal.

« J'y suis gamin, ma progression se fait sans problème, je prends sur la gauche comme prévu !!! » entendit-il de la voix de Franck suivit d'un râle d'agonie engrangé sans doute par une très courte confrontation au corps à corps « Pfff… Marines entraînés… tu parles… »

« Fox, préviens moi quand tu y es ! » David s'adressa à présent à son autre coéquipier « Harry ? Tu m'entends… »

« Cinq sur cinq Snake… » Répondit son compagnon situé 10 mètres de sa position.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de ces hommes »

« Ok… je suis derrière toi… »

David sortit lentement sa tête afin d'évaluer la position de ses adversaires mais essuya presque immédiatement des décharges d'électricité qui s'abattirent sur son bouclier salvateur.

«_Trois à 11 heures – six à 13 heures… distance : 30 mètres »_ informa silencieusement Snake en mimant avec ses mains.

« _Position confirmée_ » Répondit Harry d'un hochement de tête.

David désigna ensuite par des gestes précis son intention de dégommer ce barrage et pour se faire, un ordre de couverture fut demandé.

Le jeune homme serra plus fort son arme et s'imagea un instant dans sa tête les positions des tireurs. Il attendit que son compagnon les attire de l'autre côté par des salves aveugles et se leva pour assener à une vitesse folle, de foudroyantes décharges qui neutralisèrent de suite les gêneurs.

Foxhound prit peu à peu le dessus et parvint à coincer les résistants entre deux entrepôts, dans le couloir qui les séparait. Lorsque que les derniers terroristes encore debout comprirent qu'aucune issue ne subsistait, ils jetèrent leurs armes et se rendirent en levant les mains en l'air.

Les membres des forces spéciales jouèrent leur rôles jusqu'au bout et les obligèrent à se coucher au sol, en les braquant. Les ennemis qui avaient reçu des grenades et qui étaient donc peinturlurer de rouge, furent considérés comme éliminés. Les protagonistes devaient par conséquent, restés immobile et ne devaient en aucun cas reprendre le combat.

Lorsque les tirs cessèrent, et que le territoire adverse fut totalement sous contrôle, une fouille de l'entrepôt central fut entreprit. Une douzaine d'agents dont Snake, Harry, Franck, Dolwin et Gabe s'engagèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour découvrir les huit acteurs prétendant être les otages.

David ôta alors sa cagoule et souffla de soulagement. La mission était un franc succès. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers ses hommes en total respect envers sa stratégie d'approche.

« Bien joué Snake ! » félicita Franck en donnant une légère tape dans le dos « Putain ! C'était le pied… Ils n'ont rien vu venir ! »

« Ouais… le pied… » Répéta le jeune homme satisfait que tout se soit passé comme prévu.

« Je te laisse l'honneur de confirmer le succès de la mission » ajouta l'agent Fox en indiquant son oreille.

--------------

_A Foxhound__. _

« QG… ici Snake… Je vous informe que la situation est maîtrisée, je répète la situation est maîtrisée ! »

« Félicitations Snake… » Répondit la voix de Big Boss qui ne semblait pas feindre le compliment.

« Merci Commandant ! »

« J'ai suivi ta progression ainsi que celles de tes hommes… rien à dire… très bonne stratégie… je constate aucune perte dans nos rangs »

Big Boss semblait humble face au succès de son subordonné. Il était même content à vrai dire.

Non, une autre personne devait s'exprimer à sa place pour qu'il puisse se satisfaire de sa réussite.

Pourtant Jack reconnaissait que le test avait été réussi avec succès, ce gosse méritait que l'on s'attarde sur son cas. L'œil turquoise posé sur l'écran de contrôle, le Commandant fixa le point lumineux qui indiquait la position du soldat.

Alors, un sourire étrange et peu rassurant, se grava sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une pensée se confirma dans son esprit.

Il aura besoin de lui… Pour les tromper… eux… les patriotes….

Solid Snake sera un pion idéal… assez doué pour prétendre à une mission mais pas assez pour la remplir… en tout cas, celle qu'il lui réservera…

Outer Heaven, le déclenchement des événements… Big Boss avait déjà échafaudé le déroulement des opérations, pensé aux acteurs… il ne lui manquait que la vedette…

La dernière page du livre avait été tournée, il y a 30 ans de cela, dans un champ de fleurs. L'unique raison pour laquelle il perdurait, à présent, était d'accomplir la volonté de The Boss… façonner son histoire. Et, très certainement, cela était un noble dessein, suffisamment pour trahir son pays et se détacher de toute compassion.

Depuis longtemps, il ne disposait plus du droit d'indigence ou d'appartenance. Mais une chose était sûre : il savait comment se battre. C'était le restant, et peut-être bien le meilleur de ce qu'il était. Il avait été réduit à l'essence de lui-même, et voici tout ce qu'il se permettait de conserver.

Solid Snake s'était fait remarqué aujourd'hui… mais sa performance scellait son destin…

« Je vous envoie un avion vous récupérer… » informa Jack avant de raccrocher.

Roy pivota alors son fauteuil vers son compagnon.

« Tes impressions sont concluantes ? »

« Plus que je n'espérais… » répondit le vieux en se levant. « Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vérifier… »

« Jack, tu veux lui faire faire… ce _test_… ? » Campbell semblait avoir deviné les intentions de son ami et son front de froissa de rides.

« Oui… Roy… ce _test_… »

« Hum… je vois » répondit le commandant en second « Il le réussira…j'en suis certain »

« Je l'espère pour lui… » Le vieux entreprit de sortir de la pièce sous le regard réfléchi de son acolyte.

« Jack !! » Héla t'il.

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu t'obstinais à ne pas t'intéresser à lui… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un revirement de ta part ! »

« Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis… » Répondit le Commandant en Chef avec un sourire en coin.

« Et comme ça… d'un coup… tu veux l'éprouver lors de ce _test_… ? »

« Ce sera soit son billet de séjour à Foxhound, soit son billet de sortie… tout dépendra de lui… »

« Ca te fait sourire Jack… » Nota Campbell « c'est mauvais signe… »

« Détrompe toi mon ami… je ne me réjouis pas de faire ça… » Big Boss secoua la tête avec ennui.

« Mais il est nécessaire… c'est ça ? »

« Tu le sais autant que moi… Roy ! »

« Je n'ai rien contre…»

Big Boss posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

« Si je lui fais passer ce _test_, c'est parce que je crois en lui… »

« D'accord… mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas l'unique raison ? » rétorqua son second.

Big Boss haussa des épaules avec nonchalance en émettant un petit gloussement étouffé.

« Les impressions, tu sais… »

Le vieux sortit enfin de la pièce laissant son acolyte dubitatif. Big Boss entama une marche prompte dans l'initiative de mettre en place les premiers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère. Il espérait sincèrement que le gamin réussisse mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui faciliterait la tâche…

Oh oui… car l'épreuve ne sera pas une partie de plaisir que ce soit pour l'un ou… pour l'autre.

Mais celle-ci, le fixera pour de bon sur le devenir de Solid Snake…

_A suivre…_

-----------

_A savoir_

_Pour raconter la simulation d'intervention, je me suis inspirée d'infos pêchées sur le net, et sur des vidéos montrant des soldats en actions. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire la scène au plus proche de la réalité. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Cabinet Médical – FOXHOUND - 1995_

Eileen Clark porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de tisane aux fruits rouges. Elle eut un reflexe de recul lorsqu'elle manqua de se bruler et souffla par conséquent au dessus du récipient afin de dissiper la chaleur. L'odeur sucrée de sa décoction lui fit fermer un instant les paupières, profitant du doux parfum qui, curieusement, fut propice à son évasion dans un souvenir passé.

Elle souriait à présent…

_Manhattan – Novembre 1964_

Elle se revit, 30 ans de moins sur son visage frêle et lisse. Sa chevelure couleur châtain s'arrêtait au niveau de fines épaules chaudement habillées d'un manteau gris, idéal pour cet hiver annoncé comme l'un des plus froids des cinq dernières années. Ses joues rougies par un vent piquant remplaçaient le maquillage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'administrer à sa peau d'une pâleur maladive.

Rejoignant à grande enjambées un carrefour très représentatif de la ville de Manhattan, elle passa devant d'innombrables hauts bâtiments bordant les larges rues orthogonales, évitant à maintes reprises les taxis jaunes, et essayant de se trouver une place sur les trottoirs bondés d'hommes d'affaires en costumes chics typiques de la mode sixties, de promeneurs de chiens, de femmes élégantes, habillées en tailleurs stricts. Elle perçut à plusieurs reprises les sirènes hurlantes de la Police résonner dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où elle se rendait…

Effervescente, concentrée, surexcitée, voilà comment se définissait Manhattan … On ne pouvait pas flâner dans ses rues (sauf peut-être un dimanche matin à Harlem), il fallait plutôt marcher comme un fou parce que le rythme de cette ville avait le don de s'imposer naturellement.

Mais pourtant Eileen aimait cette ambiance survoltée… à vrai dire, elle adorait la ville…

Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut les lieux.

« UPPER WEST SIDE, nous y voilà… » S'exclama la jeune femme en observant le paisible quartier résidentiel situé non loin de Central Park.

D'une allure plus modérée elle se dirigea vers l'un des immeubles à 8 étages et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Sans hésitation, elle prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sixième.

Arrivée au pas de la porte, elle sonna.

Une fois… rien

Deux fois… rien

Trois fois…

Enfin le déclic d'une serrure que l'on débloque, plus l'ouverture minime de la porte qui laissa paraître dans une sombre pénombre, le visage de l'objet de sa visite.

« Surprise !!!! » s'exclama le docteur avec engouement.

« Eileen ! » marmonna l'homme aux cheveux brun ébouriffés et à la barbe épaissie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir »

« Dis Jack, tu essayes de faire le mort ou quoi ?!! » gronda l'experte médicale en poussant la porte afin de forcer le passage. « Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi depuis un peu plus d'un mois, le Major s'inquiète énormément lui aussi… »

Le soldat récemment décoré de la médaille du courage et du titre honorifique de _Big Boss_ paraissait complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Je… enfin tu sais… je suis en permission… donc je me repose… j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler… quelques temps. » bafouilla t'il.

« Et c'est une raison pour nous ignorer ? »

Eileen n'y voyant rien du tout, prit l'initiative d'allumer la lumière et découvrit par conséquent le héros de l_a mission vertueuse _avec des cernes et les traits tirés. Elle se bloqua un instant sur son œil mutilé dépourvu de son bandeau noir et découvrit la cicatrice béante et la chair mutilée. Entre ses paupières, seul le vide subsistait. Les muscles oculaires avaient depuis longtemps cessés de fonctionner et de ce fait, il était impossible de percevoir un clignement du côté droit.

Paramédic s'arrêta au bout du petit corridor derrière la porte d'entrée, et examina la pièce. Cet appartement était étrangement vide et correspondait assez à la personnalité de son ami. Il n'était absolument pas matérialiste et prônait l'utile au futile… la déco et l'ameublement de son lieu de vie ne constituait pas chez lui une priorité.

A main gauche, le mur comportait toute une série de hautes fenêtres exposées au sud, avec, en dessous, une surface rectangulaire de métal noir, décalée par rapport à la paroi, un bureau. Au-dessus de ceci, il y avait un assortiment de carreaux en marbre encastrés dans la cloison. La baie vitrée à l'ouest dissimulait ce qui ressemblait à une terrasse extérieure. Au nord de la pièce se trouvait un lit bas, ainsi qu'une table munie de quatre chaises assorties. Juste à côté, une arche menait à la salle de bain. Et, légèrement sur sa droite, Eileen pouvait distinguer une kitchenette qui s'étendait le long du mur à main droite, pour aboutir au niveau du corridor où elle se trouvait actuellement.

L'appartement qu'occupait Jack était si grand, quel gâchis de voir la propriété du gouvernement américain dégradé d'un désordre sans nom et d'un manque cruel de beaux mobiliers… ce n'était pas comme si le dénommé _Big Boss_ n'avait pas les moyens…

« Est-ce que ça va ?" S'enquit doucement la jeune femme, en posant la main sur son bras.

A sa question, Jack sursauta dans son for intérieur, lorsqu'il réalisa que ses sentiments devaient clairement transparaître sur son visage à nu. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer sans son bandeau.

"Très bien !" feinta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Eileen releva légèrement le menton, non dupe de ce piètre mensonge, pourtant elle joua le jeu jusqu'au bout « Parfait… dans ce cas… que dis-tu de sortir ? Tu vas venir avec moi !!!! Je t'emmène voir un film et on va se faire un resto !!! »

« Mais heu… attend… je »

« J'ai deux heures de route derrière moi Jack… si jamais tu n'acceptes pas, je risque d'être de très, très, très, très mauvaise humeur..» la femme médecin le lorgna d'un air de méchante, ce qui fit apparaitre le premier sourire de Jack. « De toute façon, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi… dommage… ! »

« Eileen… Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu sois venue mais ce n'est vraiment pas le… » Essaya t'il de se défendre lors d'une dernière tentative.

« Ok… tu as tout gagné ! je reste plantée là… ! » coupa la jeune femme qui vint s'installer d'elle-même sur le divan, bras et jambes croisées. « Je vais être un véritable enfer pour toi, je te préviens… »

« D'accord, d'accord… Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix…» se résigna ce dernier en levant les bras d'un air dramatique. « Tu es terrible en affaires… »

« Prépare-toi ! Tu as 20 minutes. »

« Pas moyen de négocier Hein ? »

« Non, tu m'as énervée… » Répondit Eileen en le regardant se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très ciné… »

« Arrête de râler et va te préparer !! »

« Et puis c'est quel genre de film ? » s'exclama le soldat à travers la porte, sa voix couverte par le bruit de la douche qu'il venait d'enclencher.

« Plus que 19 minutes et 15 secondes… » Répondit Paramédic avec menace.

« Ca va… ca va… j'ai compris… je me dépêche ! »

-----------

Jack enjamba le rebord de la cabine de douche et s'empara d'un drap de bain qu'il enveloppa autour de sa taille, puis il démêla rapidement ses longs cheveux mouillés à l'aide de ses doigts tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la penderie. Le bras appuyé contre la porte ouverte, il considéra les vêtements pendus à l'intérieur afin de décider de ce qu'il allait porter.

Big Boss grogna en signe d'exaspération puis s'habilla, optant pour un pantalon de noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Ces vêtements étaient un peu moins conventionnels et, surtout, bien mieux adaptés à la circonstance.

------------

En attendant que le soldat finisse de se préparer, Eileen en profita pour se rendre sur la terrasse et admirer la vue sur CENTRAL PARK. Le soleil commençait à se dissimuler derrière les plus hauts arbres et se préparait à laisser place à une nuit étoilée, particulièrement glaciale.

Le soldat fut parfaitement dans le timing, il se présenta à la jeune femme, avec une barbe égalisée et une apparence soignée qui contrastait néanmoins avec la tête de six pieds de long qu'il tirait… Jack n'avait décidément pas du tout envie de sortir et à le voir aussi bougon, on pourrait penser qu'il partait tout droit au peloton.

« Ca te va… ?» Souffla-t-il en mettant un long manteau marron et en se dirigeant malgré lui vers la sortie.

« Parfait… ! » sourit la jeune femme, « si tu pouvais juste faire semblant d'être content… »

« Eh ! Si je viens, c'est parce que je ne veux pas t'avoir comme colocataire ! C'est tout ! »

« Jack, on t'a déjà dit que tu savais parler aux femmes… » Ironisa la femme médecin en le suivant sur le palier.

« … »

------------

Il y avait beaucoup de gens allant et venant dans le quartier... essentiellement des couples et des groupes plus restreints qui sillonnaient les rues, les galeries ou les vitrines de boutiques éclairées.

Ces gens élégamment vêtus et animés par une joie de vivre évidente constituaient une parfaite antithèse par rapport à Jack qui marchait sans grand enthousiasme, le visage fermé et le regard lointain.

Eileen qui sentit la mélancolie envahir son ami, entreprit alors de s'accrocher à son bras ce qui surprit un instant son acolyte soudain attendri, par la petite bonne femme au sourire radieux qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas mieux à faire que de t'embêter avec moi ? » demanda Jack « Je ne sais pas… sortir avec un de tes prétendants par exemple ? »

«Le dernier avait le charisme d'un grille-pain… De ce côté-là, je ne suis pas chanceuse…» répliqua la femme médecin.

« Ben alors… arnaquer tes pauvres patients…? »

« Héééééé ! » rit Paramédic en assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon « Je retiens le Major de t'avoir révélé mon surnom… »

« _Le_ _Charlatan_… » Renchérit Big Boss avec une mimique « Tant que moi, tu ne m'arnaques pas… »

« Les amis… jamais ! Tu pourras toujours me faire confiance… »

« C'est bon à savoir… »

-------------

Après avoir dépassé le coin de la rue, Jack fut incapable de maîtriser l'écarquillement de son unique œil lorsqu'il aperçut le gigantesque panneau : CINEMA d'un rouge vif. Le complexe semblait neuf, et sentait encore la peinture fraiche.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? L'inauguration a eu lieu il y 3 jours, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bar et même un restaurant à l'intérieur !" expliqua Eileen, ses grands yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

"Cela pourrait être... intéressant." Articula-t'il "Mais cette incessante démonstration d'enthousiasme est à la fois très amusante... et inquiétante." la taquina Jack, en étendant légèrement le bras droit devant lui.

"Je suis une grande gamine et fière de l'être ! Alors tu viens ou tu ne viens pas ?" rétorqua Eileen en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle le dévisagea.

"Je suis derrière toi." Répondit le soldat.

-------

« Bonsoir, 2 places s'il vous plait ! » se précipita l'experte médicale en jetant un œil à Jack avant de poursuivre à voix basse « Pour DRACULA… »

Malheureusement pour elle, son compagnon avait l'ouïe fine et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le soldat soudain en panique.

« Allezzzzzzz…. Pour me faire plaisir ! » Supplia t'elle en joignant ses mains en prière. « Depuis le temps que je voulais voir cette version... Il parait qu'il est super… ! »

« Sans moi, hors de question que j'aille voir ce film ! » Il tourna des talons près à partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par de la femme médecin.

« On fait un deal ! » s'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

« Hein ? »

« Tu viens avec moi voir DRAC… »

« NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! »

« D'accord… d'accord… tu viens voir ce FILM avec moi… et je te laisse le choix du resto… on ira où tu voudras… »

Big Boss eut l'air réfléchi. Il se frotta la barbe, analysant l'équité de ce marché.

« Tu n'arnaques pas tes amis, soit disant… hein ? »

« S'il te plaît Jack… »

« Hum… »

« Il faut vaincre ses peurs tu sais… ? »

« Eh ! Sache que je n'ai pas peur de… de… de…» se défendit le soldat en pointant un doigt en direction de la jeune provocatrice.

« Dracula ? » Compléta Paramedic avec un petit rictus.

« OUAIS… Parfaitement ! »

« Prouve-le-moi… »

« … »

« Alors ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme qui se félicitait d'être une excellente psychologue surtout face à un naïf pareil.

« J'aurai le choix des menus ? » demanda Big Boss alors que son expression semblait annoncer une sournoise vengeance.

« Tu auras carte blanche ! »

« Hum…»

------------

_01h45 plus tard…_

« Waaaaaah ! j'ai adoré ! » S'extasia Eileen en sautillant comme une puce dés la sortie de la salle. Elle relata à un Jack mortifié, les meilleures scènes du film en répétant parfois les répliques qui l'avait marquée… « Et le passage où cette jeune fille se fait mordre... j'en ai eu la chair de poule… »

« Mouais… moi c'est plutôt son cri qui m'a effrayé… Cette actrice avait de sacré cordes vocales… » opina Big Boss en grimaçant.

« Et tu as vu le moment où l'armée de vampires se métamorphose en chauve-souris… ? M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E les effets spéciaux… ! »

« Tu as trouvé ça réaliste toi ? »

La jeune femme plissa des yeux « Jack, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, je t'ai vu planter tes ongles dans ce pauvre fauteuil lors de la scène… »

« Non… mais… mais…n'importe quoi…» Bafouilla le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh ne fais pas ton vieux grincheux ! De toute façon, J'ai toujours trouvé mignon qu'un gars comme toi, soit si effrayé par….»

« J'AI FAIM !!! » coupa Big Boss tout en accélérant le pas. Paramedic ne put suivre ses grandes enjambées qu'en trottinant à sa rencontre.

« Héééééé doucement !!!! Attend-moi Jack… »

* * *

Big Boss et Paramédic se frayèrent un passage parmi la foule, tout en étudiant les enseignes suspendues au-dessus des entrées des nombreux restaurants. Jack modéra son allure lorsqu'il aperçut une large pancarte noire et blanche qui indiquait sobrement " _Blackfish''_

Il s'approcha du bâtiment, puis s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée afin de regarder au travers des parois transparentes. Il y distingua de nombreuses tablées, verres de vin en main, dégustant des plats tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres.

Ce petit restaurant à l'allure raffinée se vantait de réaliser une cuisine audacieuse, proposant comme meilleur argument, des recettes alliant les classiques de la cuisine Française arrangés à la manière du chef, mais aussi de belles créations.

La salle à la décoration chaleureuse, sans être immense, procurait un effet d'espace et de bien être. Les tables étaient bien espacées, nappées de blanc et montées avec de beaux verres, de petites bougies et une pomme verte pour la touche de fraîcheur.

Jack s'attarda ensuite sur le menu et sourit de contentement avant d'entrainer sa bonne amie à l'intérieur.

« On mange ici !!! » s'exclama t'il en se hâtant de rejoindre l'intérieur.

« Très bien, c'est toi qui décide… » Haussa des épaules la femme médecin.

Paramédic fut davantage méfiante envers cet endroit que lorsqu'elle découvrit l'objet de ses pires cauchemars… Un bassin d'eau abritant plusieurs tourteaux et crabes de différents gabarits. Une soudaine nausée lui vint au cœur en contemplant ces horreurs qui n'attendaient que d'être mangées.

"Es-tu déjà venu ici auparavant ?" demanda-t-elle, sceptique, en tournant la tête pour scruter le soldat qui venait demander à une jeune femme qu'on les installe.

" Jamais ! " rétorqua Jack, qui ota son manteau pour ensuite s'assoir. « Mais tu ne trouves pas cet endroit sympa… »

« Si… si… bien sûr… par contre si l'on pouvait nous disposer assez loin de l'aquarium… »

« Je m'en occupe. » Répondit Jack avec un étrange sourire.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?" demanda soudain un serveur bedonné, en leur tendant à chacun un menu. Le type dévisagea un instant Jack, visiblement intrigué par ce curieux bandeau noir qui arborait son œil droit. Lorsque le client remarqua son insistance, il se tourna vers lui en une question silencieuse comme lui seul savait le faire, ce qui obligea le garçon à baisser les yeux sur son calepin.

Big Boss dévisagea Eileen, incertain s'il devait passer commande pour eux deux. Allait-elle tenir parole ?

"A toi l'honneur." annonça finalement la jeune femme, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

Jack sourit et se retourna vers le garçon. " Alors nous allons prendre… en entrée …. Deux terrines de foie gras maison au muscat, accompagnés du coulis de figues… Ensuite, en plat principal, pour moi ce sera un homarddans son jus, sur un risotto au safran… » Le soldat se tourna un instant vers le bassin « J'ai vu que vous aviez de magnifiques spécimens… "

« Merci Monsieur… »

« Hum… Pour Mademoiselle ce sera…hum… Un BEAU CRABE TOURTEAU à la tonkinoise ! »

« Hein ???? » Se raidit la jeune femme en se jetant un regard plaintif à son acolyte « Tu sais très bien que je déteste le crabe… »

« Chacun son tour… » Répondit Jack en confirmant la commande au serveur.

« Non mais il n'en est pas question ! » se révulsa l'experte médicale.

« Souviens-toi de notre marché Eileen… » Murmura le soldat décidément bien fourbe sur ce coup là.

« Non… mais… je… je… »

« Il faut vaincre tes aprioris… » Chuchota Big Boss en se frottant la barbe d'un air satisfait.

« … »

« Et Bien sûr, nous accompagnerons le tout avec une bonne bouteille de Château GUIRAUD année 60. »

« Très bon choix Monsieur... » Conclut le serveur en gribouillant la commande. Ensuite, il pivota sur lui-même et s'engouffra par la porte derrière lui.

Eileen réprima un gémissement, et fusilla du regard son acolyte visiblement très fier de sa vengeance.

----------------

Les entrées arrivèrent assez rapidement. Elles furent dégustées dans un lourd silence. Paramédic ne semblait pas digérer le coup de Jack, elle le lorgna d'ailleurs avec rancœur.

« Délicieux ! » s'exprima Big Boss aux anges avec son foie gras.

« … »

« J'ai hâte de manger la suite »

Enfin, le serveur émergea à nouveau de sa cuisine avec deux grandes assiettes dans chacune de ses mains, et les posa délicatement, devant eux. "Je reviens tout de suite avec la bouteille." marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Eileen baissa les yeux sur la monstruosité qui lui fut servie, puis dévisagea Big Boss, qui l'ignorait totalement, trop occupé à engloutir sans cérémonie son imposant homard.

Eileen haussa les épaules et fixa son attention sur l'assiette devant elle. Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme se saisit du crabe avec une main hésitante puis l'étudia un moment avant de se voir rebuter par l'ignoble odeur qui lui rappela sans mal celle des_ déjections félines dans une litière de plus de 15 jours. _

« Je ne peux pas… ! » s'exclama t'elle en reposant le crustacé.

« Hé ! tu vas remplir la part de ton contrat … »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir… ! » gronda la jeune femme.

« Eh ! Dis ! J'ai mangé bien pire dans la jungle ! »

« Mais ça te plaisait !!!! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix d'aimer, je n'avais que ça sous la main ! » rétorqua le soldat en fronçant des sourcils. « Maintenant mange… »

Eileen offrit une mine boudeuse avant de s'obliger à décortiquer le corps de la bestiole et à mordre une minuscule bouchée, inclinant légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle mâchait lentement, très lentement…

« Votre vin… Monsieur…» Intervint le serveur qui se vit arracher soudainement des mains la bouteille.

« Donnez !!!! Vite !!! » Ordonna Paramedic.

Cette dernière porta à ses lèvres la boisson alcoolisée et en avala une grande quantité avec la délicatesse d'un ivrogne. Elle rinça avec reconnaissance le souvenir de la nourriture dans sa gorge, le rire de Big Boss accompagnant son goulot.

Eileen s'essuya machinalement la bouche sous le regard hébété du serveur et le fou rire de Jack qui ne pouvait absolument plus se contenir… Paramedic ne dit mot, et profita du spectacle… Jack riait… Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait ri d'aussi bon cœur ? La jeune femme savoura ce moment… Il n'y eut plus de morts, de souffrance, de chagrin... uniquement cet instant unique, un bonheur simple qui laissa quelques instants de côtés les malheurs du soldat.

« Allez Eileen, j'ai pitié de toi… donne moi ton crabe et choisis ce que tu veux… » Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ah ah ah… Si je te le dis…»

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et poussa l'immonde plat vers son acolyte qui se frotta les mains à la vue des deux assiettes.

« Je vais me R-E-G-A-L-E-R… »

« Jack… tu m'épateras toujours… » Sourcilla l'experte médicale « je n'ai jamais vu un goinfre comme toi… »

« Je le prends comme un compliment… » Sourit le soldat en se dépêchant d'entamer le crustacé devant une Paramédic répugnée qui se contenta finalement de commander de modestes pennes à la sauce au saumon.

« Dis, tu savais que le plus grand crabe du monde vivait dans les profondeurs de la fosse des Kouriles, un véritable monstre ! C'est le crabe araignée du Japon. Adulte, il peut atteindre une envergure de 4 mètres avec ses pattes, sans compter sur… »

« Eileen ! » coupa Big Boss en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Oui ? »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas… ! » répondit-il avec franchise avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

« Je vois » la femme médecin leva les yeux en l'air « Tant que ce tu manges est comestible, le reste t'importe peu… n'est ce pas ?... »

« La loi de la jungle… tout simplement… » Répondit le soldat avec un rictus aux lèvres.

----------------

Le repas terminé, les deux amis décidèrent de retourner à l'appartement pour y prendre le café. En rallongeant leur promenade lors d'un détour par Central Park, ils tombèrent sur des animations en plein air.

"Regarde là bas... Allons-y !" s'écria Eileen avec excitation, en désignant du doigt les petites tentes disposées les unes à côté des autres.

Une petite foule était s'y était concentrée, au point que Big Boss et Paramédic durent à maintes reprises marcher en crabe pour éviter les collisions. En accompagnement, un petit orchestre jouait une entrainant musique festive étouffée partiellement par le vacarme assourdissant des conversations et des rires des anonymes.

Les échoppes étaient parsemées de présentoirs de tailles et d'utilisations variées, offrant par exemple de la nourriture et des boissons à emporter, des jeux de hasard, et des souvenirs.

Eileen s'arrêta soudain devant un stand de jeu, recouvert d'animaux en peluche, de jouets, de poupées, et beaucoup d'autres gadgets adjacents à leurs cibles respectives, dont la taille et la position étaient proportionnelles à la valeur de la récompense.

"_La Demoiselle souhaiterait que son Chevalier gagne un prix à son attention_." annonça la jeune femme, en joignant ses mains et en les plaçant le long de sa joue, en adoptant l'attitude d'une noble capricieuse.

" Quelle actrice tu fais… » se moqua Big Boss qui pourtant, lui rendit la réplique "_Est-ce là votre seul souhait ? Et lequel de ces trésors inestimables désire la gente Dame _?" articula Jack, en désignant la collection d'objets sur le présentoir.

« _Eh bien, très cher, il n'est aucunement nécessaire de douter à ce sujet. Je veux, bien entendu, le trésor le plus coûteux et le moins aisé à atteindre... Celui-ci._ » Expliqua-t-elle, en pointant du doigt un écrin en bois sculpté situé à l'arrière du stand, et dont la cible correspondante n'était pas plus grande qu'une pièce d'un dollar.

L'homme derrière le présentoir rit tout seul dans sa barbe. Intégrer ce petit coffret parmi les nombreuses récompenses avait été une idée de génie : en peu de temps, il s'était bien rempli les poches avec les bénéfices que cette attraction engendrait. Un autre poisson qui mord à l'hameçon, songea-t-il gaiement. "C'est cinq dollars par tentative. Combien en voulez-vous ?"

"Une seule." répondit Jack en fouillant ses poches pour en extraire un billet qu'il tendit à l'homme.

Quel imbécile, pensa joyeusement l'homme, lorsqu'il prit l'argent et remit à son « pigeon » une balle miniature semblable à ce qui était utilisé pour le golf. Aucune chance que ce borgne atteigne la cible… !

Big Boss se tourna et aligna son oeil valide avec son bras étendu devant lui, puis projeta mollement la sphère sur la cible, déclenchant au même instant un retentissement de cloche.

"Merde… Ce n'est pas ma soirée." jura tout bas l'homme lorsqu'il se saisit à contrecœur de la récompense et l'offrit à la jeune femme. Tant pis, s'il devait perdre quelque chose, autant que ce soit ce joli bibelot.

Eileen applaudit, un large sourire illuminant son visage quand étudia l'écrin sous tous ses angles.

Jack remit les mains dans les poches de son manteau, ravi de lui avoir fait autant plaisir. Il observa I' experte médicale ouvrir le coffret, la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de surprise lorsque le mécanisme interne se mit à jouer un air... une mélodie pleine de mélancolie.

"Merci beaucoup." annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi… je suis content que cette boite à musique te plaise " répondit le soldat en levant le nez vers les étoiles. A cet instant, une aura de tristesse transforma peu à peu son visage, révélant une soudaine culpabilité. « Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurai pas du prétendre que je ne voulais pas de ta compagnie… »

Paramédic abasourdie, ne put que le laisser poursuivre.

« La vérité est que cette soirée, aussi bizarre fut-elle, m'a été d'un grand réconfort… »

« Jack… » Voulut répondre la jeune femme.

« Attends laisse moi finir… s'il te plait… » prie le soldat « Il y a une chose que j'ai apprécié ce soir… »

« DRACULA ?» demanda la femme médecin avec ironie.

« Ah non… ça ne risque pas ! » sourit l'homme barbu.

« Quoi alors ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé une quelconque explication, tu n'as pas essayé de jouer la psy avec moi... Non… tu as juste été là, en tant qu'amie… » Jack se rapprocha de la femme médecin et prit soudainement son visage en étau, ses deux mains chaudes pressant délicatement ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Il approcha ses lèvres, près, très près… puis il ferma les yeux et lui déposa un inattendu baiser sur le front.

Paramédic se remit doucement de ce geste inhabituel de la part de Jack et soupira d'aise "Parfois, tu peux être vraiment doux, ce qui est impensable pour une brute dans ton genre !"

"Je ne vois aucune raison de m'insulter ainsi." rétorqua le soldat, amusé.

La jeune femme s'accrocha au bras de Big Boss et entama un éloignement des stands d'animations.

« Dis… Tu penses que tu vas cauchemarder de Dracula cette nuit ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi… » Grimaça le soldat en déglutissant discrètement « Allez rentrons, tu vas prendre froid… »

« Belle excuse… » Taquina Eileen.

« T'arrête jamais toi ? hein ? » gronda Big Boss.

« Qui aime bien, châtie bien… » fut la réponse.

-------------------

Cabinet médical – FOXHOUND – 1995

Si Paramédic n'avait à garder qu'un seul souvenir de Big Boss, ce serait celui là…

Jamais plus elle ne retrouvera ces conversations amusantes qui dégénéraient en plaisanteries innocentes.

Jamais plus elle n'aura droit à cette compagnie qui constituait un refuge de consolation, bien que bref, face à sa solitude, cette entité qui était devenue comme une personne à part entière, à l'extérieur de son corps, et qui la suivait de loin, tapie dans l'obscurité, à l'observer attentivement....

Jamais plus elle ne verra Jack rire aux éclats…

L'experte médicale ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et entreprit la recherche d'un objet, sa main attrapa la boîte à musique. Eileen se saisit de l'écrin, souleva le couvercle et se cala au fond de son fauteuil pour écouter la mélodie, tandis qu'une unique larme dévalait le long de sa joue.

A suivre…

-----------------

A Savoir

_J'ai fait ce petit intermède sur Big Boss et Paramédic pour insister sur l'amitié que ces deux là nouaient à l'époque avant le projet « les enfants terribles ». Ce flashback est d'une grande importance pour la suite de l'histoire. _

_La rédaction de ce chapitre me fut inspirée par un fanart trouvé sur déviant art… (voir sur mon profil celui-ci) _

_Le chapitre 11 reprendra bien sûr le fil de l'histoire… Quel est donc ce fameux test que va passer Solid Snake… ? quelle épreuve va-t-il devoir passer ?_

_La suite très prochainement._

_N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER VOS IMPRESSIONS_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

L'esprit de David s'éleva lentement depuis l'océan noir de l'inconscient, et flottait à présent à la frontière de la lucidité. Son esprit désirait ardemment regagner ce niveau d'inconscience si agréable, où l'agonie n'existe pas, uniquement cette obscure sérénité.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, clignant sans cesse, les alentours paressant recouverts de brume blanc laiteux. La confusion fit progressivement place à la raison, lorsqu'il réalisa la chaleur intense de spots lumineux qui agressaient ses rétines. De suite, il voulut porter sa main pour protéger son visage mais se découvrit allongé, torse nu sur une surface métallique, complètement immobilisé.

Les yeux fermés, il essaya de déglutir et grimaça sous l'effort. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit alors qu'il tentait de dégager ses poignets des fixations, en vain. Le moindre effort semblait le vider un peu plus… cette sensation de nausée… Bon sang, on l'avait drogué !

David essaya pendant quelques instants de se concentrer sur les événements récents, mais ses souvenirs étaient confus… Il se rappela vaguement de mains le saisissant par surprise alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, prêt à s'endormir. Peut-être quatre individus… voire cinq… il se rappela une vive piqure dans le cou puis… le néant…

La seule chose dont il était certain pour l'instant, c'est qu'il était en un seul morceau, Cela suffisait pour le moment… Mais il ne disposait d'aucuns moyens pour estimer le lieu de sa capture et le temps passé…

Une voix parvint alors à ses oreilles, déformée comme si elle était prononcée sous l'eau. « Te voilà réveillé… Snake… ? »

_Bon, je crois deviner que je suis toujours à Foxhound…_

Son état actuel ne l'empêcha pas de réaliser l'identité de son geôlier et David souleva sa tête pour entrevoir ce dernier qui marcha lentement dans sa direction jusqu'à se positionner devant l'un des spots.

« Commandant ? » Articula le soldat en distinguant la silhouette de Big Boss entourée d'une aura lumineuse. « Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda le soldat en plissant des yeux.

« Ce que je fais ? » répondit calmement le Chef de l'unité « Je t'évalue… voyons ! »

David regarda fixement son supérieur durant ce qui lui parut une éternité « Une évaluation ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Big Boss se décala sur le côté, laissant le spot de nouveau aveugler sa recrue. « N'est ce pas évident ? Je veux connaitre tes limites… » Le vieux se rapprocha du jeune homme et se pencha au dessus de lui, montrant un visage très dur « On va jouer un jeu… Snake… »

Face à l'expression sérieuse de son Commandant, David essaya de contenir au mieux la boule oppressante dans sa poitrine.

« Il est très simple… » Poursuivit Big Boss « Pendant une longue période, je vais te faire endurer le pire » Sa voix était étrangement posée « ca te semblera une vie… et je peux te garantir que ton envie de mourir te passera à un moment ou à un autre par la tête… »

De la torture… ? David digéra l'information… Jamais, il n'avait été soumis à celle-ci… Pourtant, il s'en était fallut de peu… En 1990, lors de la guerre du Golfe, il avait réussit par miracle à échapper à l'embuscade d'une milice Chiite qui avait pour objectif de faire des prisonniers afin de pouvoir soutirer des informations sur l'ennemi. S'il avait été capturé, c'était avec une certitude presque absolue, qu'il lui aurait été demandé les lieux où avaient été entreposées les armes, ou encore la prochaine tentative offensive prévue avant de se voir administrer la mort comme issue finale. Ce jour là, sa bonne étoile avait brillée…

« Comme dans tout jeu, il y a un joker… » Le Commandant fit lentement le tour de la table « et je te donnerai la possibilité de l'utiliser… Un mot.... un seul… si tu venais à le prononcer, alors tout s'arrêtera… »

Le jeune homme comprit de suite ce que signifiait cette solution… « Ça déclenchera mon départ de FOXHOUND… » Conclut-il en reposant lourdement sa tête sur la surface.

« Exact Snake ! » Big Boss plissa son œil valide « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… c'est maintenant ou jamais…»

« Je ne vais pas _jouer_ la facilité, Mon Commandant… » Riposta le soldat.

« Bien… si c'est ton choix… » Haussa des épaules l'homme barbu avant de se tourner vers le fond de la pièce. « Apportez-moi le chariot… » Il s'était adressé à un des individus dissimulés derrière l'agressif éclairage. « _SEMPER FI_ … voilà ce que tu devras dire pour ton salut… »

« La devise des Marines des Etats-Unis ? » demanda Snake quelque peu surpris par le choix.

« Pas seulement… Cette devise est aussi utilisée dans certains corps français, canadien, anglais et suisse… ca vient du latin SEMPER FIDELIS qui signifie… »

« _La loyauté avant tout… » _Compléta David.

« Je ne t'apprends rien… » Sourit Big Boss « je trouve cela assez approprié et ironique… La torture met à l'épreuve la loyauté... et l'un n'est rien sans l'autre…»

David pivota la tête sur le côté et découvrit alors l'objet de ses prochaines souffrances, une batterie à courant alternatif et continu. L'objet se vit activé par le chef de l'unité qui se saisit de deux tiges d'acier pour les entrechoquer, provoquant ainsi une explosion d'étincelles.

« Regarde bien l'aiguille du compteur… à partir de 20 milli ampère, ton système neuromusculaire est perturbé : tous les muscles se contractent au risque de bloquer ta respiration. La douleur est insoutenable… Un courant encore plus fort, 100 à 300 mA, et ce sont les cellules de ton cœur qui s'emballent. Là c'est la fibrillation cardiaque assurée ! »

David crispa ses poings.

« Bien évidemment, les effets ne sont pas les mêmes pour tout le monde, cela dépend de la condition de l'électrocuté ! » conclut Big Boss en approchant l'objet du jeune homme. « Alors… As-tu peur ? »

Le jeune homme devina que ses yeux avaient trahi le stress évident qui le rongeait.

« Je préfère subir le pire avec vous pour ne plus avoir peur par la suite… ! Il se pourrait qu'un jour, on me fasse prisonnier… j'en suis conscient. »

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire Snake… » Big Boss en laissa paraître une certaine sympathie. « Avant de commencer, je voudrais te confier quelque chose…. »

Le soldat, le regarda dubitatif.

«Sache… que ce '_jeu'_ ne me plait absolument pas…»

Le jeune homme ne sut comment interpréter l'expression qui se grava furtivement sur le visage de son Commandant.

Peut-être causée par un souvenir douloureux…

Snake émit une hypothèse… _se pourrait-il que Big Boss se soit un jour retrouvé à sa place ?_

Franck lui avait confié un jour que Big Boss était un peu comme un câble, étiré progressivement avec le temps qui passe, et qui menaçait de se rompre à tout moment. Et c'était un peu vrai, On aurait dit qu'il se contentait de traverser le cours du temps. Cette certitude que le Commandant était comme obsédé par quelque chose, et qu'il attendait. Quoi exactement, Snake n'en avait aucune idée…

Mais ces rares moments où Il laissait transparaitre son passé par un regard, un mot, ou un geste donnaient une idée sur la tension refoulée qui définissait Big Boss… Son œil, un petit univers où les mystères non dévoilés brillaient comme des étoiles filantes.

-----

Soudain, David ressentit une douleur lancinante qui s'immisça dans tout son être. Le moindre de ses muscles se contracta sous l'effet de l'insupportable flux d'énergie et le soldat poussa un cri guttural qui dura aussi longtemps que le contact des tiges d'acier sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, ses yeux dilatés restaient malgré eux grands ouverts, et une sensation de brulure l'agressait depuis l'intérieur. 400 volts venaient de lui être infligés l'instant d'une dizaine de seconde.

Des secondes qui lui parurent des heures…

Lorsque Big Boss ôta le métal, David connut un court répit et laissa échapper un râle. Compte tenu de la paralysie temporaire de ses poumons, ll haleta avec difficultés, son rythme cardiaque s'adaptant à sa laborieuse respiration.

Dans un moment pareil, prier aurait pu être une échappatoire… mais David ne croyait pas en dieu…

Pour lui, la logique veut que l'être humain confronté à la mort devienne affamé de vivre. Il agit alors concrètement pour profiter encore plus de son existence. Par contre, s'il se réfugie derrière la contemplation de Dieu, il tombe dans un état d'insensibilité par rapport à la peur.

En adoptant cette solution, David ne la dépasserait jamais, son potentiel devenant alors inerte. Non… Il ne voulait pas ça… surtout pas…

_DIEU N'EXISTE PAS !_

--------

_8 semaines plus tard_

_Nuit… ? Jour… ? Je ne sais même plus… _

Recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de sa cellule baignée de noir, Snake essaya de se resituer dans le temps, mais en vain… il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Ses bras enlaçaient ses genoux fléchis, et pressaient ses jambes contre son torse. Le prisonnier vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, arborait une barbe rugueuse témoin du temps passé ainsi qu'une masse touffue de cheveux remplaçant la tonte rase règlementaire.

Il était encore vivant et pourtant il se sentait comme mort… sans énergie, las et complètement vide. Les épreuves qui lui furent administrées ses dernières semaines défilèrent rapidement dans sa tête, se rappelant tout d'abord la douleur insoutenable lors des séances d'électrocution. Plusieurs fois, David perdit connaissance, sentant parfois même son cœur avoir quelques ratés… C'était pour cela, que la torture ne durait pas plus que quelques minutes… _les pauses_ n'étaient là que pour lui donner l'occasion de réfléchir sérieusement à son abandon…

Mais il tint bon…

Bien sûr, il y eut d'autres moyens pour le faire fléchir. La pression psychologique poussée par un régime alimentaire très spécial. En effet, certains jours, lorsqu'il avait la chance de voir servir un repas, il était donné à Snake un quignon de pain sec et une sorte de mêlasse qui osait portée le nom de soupe. Le soldat se souvint de cette fois, où un plat de viande, des sortes de boulettes, avait été déposées dans sa cellule. Cette offrande peu habituelle, avait instinctivement poussé Snake à vérifier sa nourriture. Il prit une poignée de celle-ci sans sa main et la porta sous son nez… il se rendit compte grâce à l'odeur de pourri et aux vers vivaces grouillant dans sa paume, que la nourriture était avariée depuis plusieurs jours.

A ce moment, quelque chose dans l'esprit de David s'intensifia et explosa, tandis qu'un son grave et guttural de rage se brisa dans la gorge. Subitement, il avait balancé son bras en avant, projetant l'assiette contre le mur, les morceaux se précipitant dans toutes les directions, souillant le sol environnant.

La faim ainsi que la soif le tiraillaient, la fatigue l'assaillait, sans compter sur ce froid envoyé de temps à autre de la bouche d'aération au dessus de sa tête. La lumière ? Il en était privé pratiquement tout le temps. Les fois où Snake était retourné subir l'épreuve de l'électrocution, il s'était fait bander les yeux…

_Le noir… toujours le noir…_

Cette cellule où il avait vu les jours défiler comme des mois était exigüe, bénéficiant uniquement de sanitaires archaïques et de quatre murs. Même pas une couchette décente. David se savait espionné puisqu'il avait détecté dans l'obscurité le ronronnement typique d'une caméra à vision nocturne balayant de temps à autre la pièce.

La torture physique était une chose mais la pression mentale faisait partie intégrante de celle-ci… Briser la volonté d'un homme en le privant de tous ses sens en était une autre…

David souffla une longue expiration et replongea sa tête dans ses genoux épuisé du peu d'effort.

_« _Quoique vous fassiez…_ »_ S'exprima le jeune homme, à la pièce vide, avant de forcer sa voix « JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS !!!! Vous m'entendez ? JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS !!!! »

Ces paroles provoquèrent l'éclairage immédiat de la pièce, ce qui obligea le prisonnier à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, essayant de préserver ses yeux pris au dépourvu d'une insupportable brulure.

Snake essaya d'ouvrir très lentement les paupières mais l'agression de la vive intensité l'obligea à se stopper dans sa tentative. Tout ce temps passé dans le noir… il en était presque devenu aveugle… il lui faudra du temps pour retrouver la vue… Mieux valait ne pas précipiter les choses et forcer ses rétines à subir les néons.

Après quelques minutes, David entendit des pas en approche, le martèlement très lent des chaussures s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. La porte en fer se déverrouilla.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi, Snake… »

Le soldat positionna l'avant bras droit sur ses yeux. Pas besoin de voir, il avait reconnu son geôlier.

Le chef de l'unité FOXHOUND étudia sa recrue et semblait faire preuve d'une totale indifférence quant à la condition du jeune homme.

« Tu ne veux pas que tout s'arrête… ? » Lui murmura Big Boss en s'agenouillant près de sa recrue.

« … »

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… tu le sais ça ?… »

« Commandant…» répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle.

« Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois que vous viendrez me rendre visite, apportez moi des cigarettes… »

Big Boss arqua son sourcil puis offrit un large sourire. Elle était bien bonne celle là… Ce petit con trouvait le moyen de plaisanter malgré sa déplorable situation. Il regarda David qui lui rappela un animal blessé mais dont l'instinct de survie le poussait encore à mordre celui qui l'approchait.

« Toujours ces saletés hein ?… » Rit le vieux. « Hors de question que je t'encourage à fumer ces choses… »

Le jeune homme entendit alors son supérieur s'éloigner de lui. Il se trouvait à présent vers la sortie.

« Un décrassage ne te fera pas de mal Snake… » Big Boss fit un signe de la main à deux individus qui gardaient la cellule. Ces derniers allèrent dérouler une sorte de lance à haute pression pour ensuite la pointer sur le prisonnier.

Un puissant jet d'eau s'abattit sur Snake qui se vit plaquer contre le mur avec violence. Il essaya de se protéger le visage tout en happant de courtes bouffées d'air. L'eau froide projetée sur lui était semblable à des centaines de coups de bâton et il ne pouvait en aucun cas échapper au lynchage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'eau fut stoppée. Le prisonnier se laissa glisser le long du mur et toussa de tous ses poumons. Il n'avait pas été loin de la noyade.

Big boss avait observé la scène sans émotion.

« 3 semaines de plus ici… te feront peut-être changer d'avis… »

La porte se referma alors dans un grincement sinistre.

-----------------

Se rétablissement avec peine en position assise, David se résigna avec dépit à l'annonce du prolongement de son séjour. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le noir, grelottant de tout son être.

Cela avait toujours été à lui de choisir, il n'était pas obligé de faire tout cela. Il pourrait simplement... laisser tomber.

Ce serait tellement plus aisé.

Il n'aurait qu'à prononcer SEMPER FI et tout arrêter… Se serait comme de se jeter dans le vide, bras écartés, pour finalement étreindre cette lumière si douloureusement attirante et magnifique qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

Le jeune homme leva ses mains tremblantes face à lui, c'est tout ce à quoi elles pouvaient servir... ?

A se battre, à tuer ?

Il avait l'impression parfois que sa vie n'avait été un chemin tout tracé… Depuis petit, les événements avaient fait qu'il ait été dirigé vers l'armée… coïncidence ? À y réfléchir, David n'avait jamais eu vraiment le choix…

_Je m'évertue à rester… mais est-ce vraiment ce que je le veux…? _

Il libéra un cri de douleur lorsqu'il se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur afin de s'enlever ces pensées néfastes. Snake savait pertinemment pourquoi il était là…

_Big Boss…_

Il avait besoin de se confronter à son modèle, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait confié un jour au Commandant Campbell. De plus, il était un soldat, et pour tel, quoi de mieux que Foxhound ? il avait ça dans la peau et rien de semblait l'avoir destiné à être autre chose.

_J'ai choisi de l'emprunter… cette route toute tracée…_

Sa condition actuelle commençait à lui brouiller les idées… Snake se perdait, et pour survivre, le doute n'était pas permis... les longues analyses existentielles étaient portes ouvertes à la folie.

Il devait simplement se contenter d'attendre et de survivre.

_Tenir bon…_

--------

Lorsque Jack sortit du complexe de détention, il découvrit Paramédic accompagnée par le Commandant Campbell. Tous deux vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Laisse-moi l'examiner ! » ordonna t'elle d'une voix autoritaire.

« Hors de question ! » répondit sèchement Big Boss en lui tenant le regard.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir Jack ! » La femme médecin voulut contourner le Chef de l'unité mais fut retenue par une main qui emprisonna son poignet.

« Je ne te laisserai pas le voir… »

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » gronda le docteur en se débattant en vain contre la poigne de fer de Big Boss.

« J'ai donné des ordres… Personne mis à part moi, ne peut lui rendre visite… » La tempérance dans la voix du vieux contrastait fortement avec l'anxiété de l'experte médicale. Cette dernière redoubla sa tentative de libération.

Quelle sévérité… L'œil bleu de Jack était si glacial lorsqu'il se posait sur sa personne. Il se tenait là… devant la porte, de chaque côté de lui, deux soldats qui gardaient la cellule. Les deux individus semblaient attendre un ordre de leur supérieur pour la renvoyer à ses quartiers.

« Va au diable… ! » Paramédic secoua la tête avec résignation abandonnant le face à face avec Big Boss qui, en voyant son revirement, la relâcha enfin. La femme médecin s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle fut interpellée

« Eileen… » S'exclama le Chef de l'unité «Ne le crois-tu pas capable de réussir ? Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ? »

« J'ai confiance en lui… bien plus que je n'ai confiance en toi… » lui cracha Paramédic tel du venin.

« … »

Elle s'en alla vers son bureau sans se retourner sous le regard de Campbell qui avait décidé de ne pas intervenir entre les deux protagonistes.

Lorsque Paramédic fut partie, le Commandant en second se rapprocha de son ami et demanda sans détour :

« Comment va-t-il Jack ?»

« Jusqu'ici, le gamin a tenu bon… c'est un coriace, je dois l'avouer… » S'exclama Big Boss se frottant la barbe.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors… ! Pourquoi continuer ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a réclamé des clopes… » Répondit le Chef de l'unité avec un rictus au coin de la bouche avant de s'éloigner de son compagnon qui se contenta de sourire en retour.

« Ca t'a agacé…Hein ? » constata avec amusement le Commandant en second.

« Devine ? »

« Mais laisse moi deviner… ce qui t'a énervé le plus c'est qu'il ait refusé d'abandonner… je me trompe ? »

Big Boss se stoppa un instant mais ne se retourna point.

« Moi aussi je suis un coriace… » S'exclama t'il avant de reprendre sa route.

_C'est bien ça le problème hélas… _

Roy le regarda prendre de la distance, grognant de dédain. Jack avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie d'éluder les questions. Bon sang que c'était agaçant…. !

Il jeta un œil au centre de détention… Que pouvait-il bien offrir au prisonnier ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui aurait apporté pour l'aider ? La réponse était... rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire, qui soit susceptible d'aider Snake. C'était à lui de jouer à présent… Campbell savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce _duel de serpent._

Il espérait simplement que le jeu reste dans les limites…

Le Docteur Clark pouvait s'inquiéter légitimement…

----------------

_A suivre…_

_Notes_ :

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard… j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps… j'ai eu très peu de moments à moi pour rédiger ce chapitre… Ne pensez pas que je veuille abandonner cette fanfic, ce n'est absolument pas mon attention. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent… vos commentaires sont toujours très encourageants. _


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

Ne bougeant point de l'embrasure de la porte, Franck Jaeger observa Big Boss qui restait silencieusement assis en face de l'écran diffusant les images en vision nocturne de Solid Snake. Ce dernier semblait à bout de forces, la tête lourdement appuyée contre la paroi, ses jambes tendues devant lui et bras reposant mollement sur ses cuisses. Il n'avait que très peu bougé depuis ces dernières heures.

« Son rationnement en nourriture et en eau a été fortement diminué… et il tombe malade… » Expliqua le Commandant en s'adressant sans un regard à son subordonné.

Grayfox remarqua un furtif petit sourire sournois se dessiner sur les lèvres du Commandant lorsqu'il ajouta avec ironie « Je vais arriver par le tuer…. S'il persiste… »

« Le fait de résister démontre qu'il attend quelque chose… » Analysa à son tour l'agent de Foxhound en désignant d'un geste machinal l'écran « Je me demande quoi… ? »

Big boss sortit alors de sa poche, le paquet de cigarettes du jeune homme et le regarda en faisant la moue. Il ouvrit l'emballage et sortit un des objets cylindriques qu'il commença à faire rouler entre ses doigts. Il laissa quelques instants son œil se faire hypnotiser par le mouvement répétitif du poison de nicotine circulant lentement entre son index et son pouce droit.

« Hum… ».

Le Commandant sembla se projeter dans une lointaine réflexion. Voilà maintenant près de onze semaines que David avait été retenu. Diverses techniques habituellement administrées pour soutirer des informations à des prisonniers furent utilisées dans le but de le faire craquer. Mais rien n'y fit…

Quels étranges sentiments se partageaient en lui…

D'un côté, Big Boss haïssait Solid Snake… son Némésis Créé à son insu… le résultat d'un odieux vol, d'un acte calculé… il le haïssait pour ce qu'il représentait, le pêché d'orgueil de l'homme, celui de se prétendre à l'égal de dieu.

David avait été, comme ses _frères, _le déclencheur d'une guerre entre celui qui fut le commencement, le ZERO… et lui…

Mais de l'autre… il avait aussi du respect… commençant même à l'apprécier…

Etait-ce normal de ressentir cela ?

_Doit-il s'agir obligatoirement d'amour et de haine ? Faut-il que ce soit toujours l'un ou l'autre ? _

Pas forcément, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était parce qu'il respectait son ennemi, que Jack s'accorderait, au moment venu, le privilège de le TUER dignement…

« Qu'on me l'amène dans la salle B1… » Avait ordonné froidement Le Commandant de Foxhound avant de passer sans un mot devant Grayfox.

David entendit la porte se déverrouiller mais ne réagit pas plus que cela à l'entrée de deux hommes qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Un bandeau fut mis sur ses yeux et il se sentit soulever presque comme un poids mort.

Positionnant aléatoirement ses pas sur le sol bétonné afin de ne pas s'écrouler de tout son poids, le soldat se demanda encore ce qu'il l'attendrait au-delà de ce couloir, dans cette pièce où il avait vécu déjà de bien nombreux tourments. Etait-ce encore une autre de ses « séances de choc » ? _Super… ca me manquait, je me sentais un peu patraque ces derniers temps…Ca va me booster… _Se dit-il avec une ironie forcée. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait pour minimiser l'épreuve.

« Snake… » Murmura soudain le type à sa gauche. « C'est Gabe ! »

Ses yeux étaient incapables d'identifier l'individu, ce fut donc l'ouïe qui se chargea de confirmer l'identité donnée. C'était bien lui et Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à sa présence.

« Gabe ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai été assigné ici pour veiller à ta surveillance… je suis là depuis deux semaines… » L'homme marqua un temps mort avant de conclure « Bon sang, tu as perdu du poids… et ces brulures… qu'est ce que tu as dégusté ! »

« Je…je ne m'attendais pas à un séjour quatre étoiles » rétorqua David qui eut du mal à articuler tant ses lèvres étaient gercées de coupures.

« Il faut que tu tiennes bon mon vieux ! » encouragea t'il alors qu'il le menait à contre cœur à son supplice. « On attend tous ton retour »

« Ouais…Super… » répondit-il avant de tousser à s'en décrocher les poumons « et pour fêter ça, on fera une orgie avec plein de bouffe sur la table ! »

Le groupe arriva enfin dans la pièce B1où un éclairage blanc eut lieu. David fut surpris d'être installé sur une chaise à accoudoirs où furent liés ses poings. Une fois l'affaire terminée, les soldats se retirèrent.

« Courage… » fut le dernier mot de Gabe avant qu'il ne l'abandonne à son sort.

Snake devina la présence d'un homme juste en face de lui alors qu'une odeur familière de cigare lui titillait désagréablement ses narines.

« Alors dis-moi mon garçon, quel est le plus terrible… ? La douleur, faim ou la soif… ?» Big Boss entama une lente marche autour de son prisonnier.

« Je peux être honnête avec vous Commandant… ? » L'air eut du mal à traverser son larynx tant celui-ci était rêche. David essayait difficilement de maintenir sa tête sur ses épaules mais celle-ci plongeait soit en arrière soit en avant. « Ne pas Fumer…c'est le plus terrible… je tuerai pour une cigarette… Commandant… »

« Toujours pas sevré… » Rit le vieux en analysant Snake d'un balayage rapide du regard.

« Commandant… » S'exclama le soldat trop las pour tourner autour du pot « Je vous répète ce que je vous ai dit les autres fois… je n'abandonnerai pas… ! » Il secoua lourdement sa tête de gauche à droite comme si cet effort était démesuré. « Alors qu'on en vienne au fait le plus vite possible »

« Je vois… » Répondit Big Boss en se redressant, l'air grave.

David serra la mâchoire, prêt à endurer la torture. Il guettait le bruit d'une batterie d'électricité mise en charge ou le tintement des tiges de métal. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint.

A la place, Big Boss déclara posément « Voyons, tu es dans un état de faiblesse extrême et à en juger par les frissons, la moiteur de ta peau et ta respiration saccadée, tu commences à faire une importante montée de fièvre…»

« Je… je sais ce que je veux… » Rétorqua David sûr de lui.

« Ah, Vraiment Snake… ? » sourcilla le Commandant « Bien… donc trois semaines de plus ne seront rien pour toi ? »

Cette nouvelle devait sonner le glas du jeune homme mais ce dernier réussit à faire preuve d'un étonnant self-control ce qui agaça, à vrai dire, le Chef de l'unité.

« Allez sois raisonnable, abandonne maintenant ! » encouragea Jack en tentant cette fois-ci une voix conciliante semblable à du velours rugueux. « De toute façon, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps… »

« La semaine dernière vous m'aviez dit la même chose… et je suis encore là » répondit froidement le jeune homme en fournissant ses derniers efforts pour soulever sa tête et faire front dans la direction présumée de son interlocuteur « Je suis déterminé… tout comme vous Commandant…»

Big Boss plissa son unique œil, observant avec interrogation le jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce qui te motive tant… ?»

« Avec toute franchise Commandant ? »

« Oui soldat… »

« C'est vous… ! »

« … »

« Je veux être entraîné dans votre unité, je veux évoluer sous vos ordres, je veux combattre à vos côtés… je… je veux… »

« Quoi donc… »

David souffla de dépit, laissant deviner une certaine hésitation. Puis après une bonne inspiration, il répondit :

« Je veux apprendre le CQC tel que vous le pratiquez… »

Il eut alors à cet instant, un silence de mort dans la pièce. Big Boss en était resté bouche bée. Si le plan de David avait été de le déstabiliser, c'était chose faite. Pour le coup, l'électrochoc avait été pour le Commandant.

« Depuis que vous m'avez fait cette démonstration… je ne sais pas pourquoi… ça m'obsède… c'est comme si… comme si…. quelque chose manquait en moi… je ne peux l'expliquer… »

Big Boss_ a_rracha soudainement avec hargne le bandeau des yeux de son subalterne « Petit merdeux » grommela t'il en se penchant à quelques centimètres du visage de Snake qui grimaça lorsqu'il fit face à la lumière. « Tu ne doutes de rien toi… hein ? » Il lui saisit violement la masse de cheveux du sommet de son crane avant de poursuivre avec plus de virulence « MAIS TU N'AURAS PAS LE TEMPS D'ENVISAGER QUOIQUE CE SOIT A FOXHOUND CAR JE VAIS TE BRISER… ! QUATRE SEMAINES SUPPLEMENTAIRES S'EN CHARGERONT ! »

« Mal…Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Commandant… RIEN A FOUTRE ! » Rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

« HUIT SEMAINES ! »

« Rajoutez-en six de plus… ça ne…Ca ne changera rien… ! » se convint à répondre Snake avec toujours autant de flegme tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de son supérieur s'agripper à son cuir chevelu avec plus de force.

Big Boss reconnut qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui et le fait de sentir la défaite se profiler le mit hors de lui. Mais dans un sens, il devait avouer que sa ténacité était honorable… insensée, illusoire, voire dangereuse mais honorable…

« BON DIEU ! REGARDE-MOI PETIT CON ! » hurla-t-il à présent « REGARDE MOI EN FACE ET REDIS-LE ! QUE TU N'ABANDONNERAS JAMAIS ! REDIS-LE »

Ainsi David s'exécuta et se força à ouvrir ses yeux, l'intense douleur que provoqua l'exposition de ceux-ci à la lumière dessécha immédiatement ses rétines. De ce fait, les glandes lacrymales prirent le relai, gonflant ses yeux de petits vaisseaux rouges et déversant un flot de larmes.

« JE - N'AB - AN- DON- NE- RAI - PAS ! » répéta Snake avec conviction, articulant lentement chaque syllabe pour accentuer sa détermination.

« Tu parles comme si tu n'avais rien à perdre… »

« Je parle comme quelqu'un qui a tout à y gagner…»

Big Boss maintint le regard avec le soldat de ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Et puis, sans prévenir il valdingua son plus terrible coup de poing. Ce dernier se réceptionna sur la face du jeune homme. La puissance fut telle que la chaise se renversa sur le côté avec fracas, étalant David joue droite contre sol, le nez en sang. Il ne se remettrait pas du coup… son état physique ne lui aura pas permis de faire front, et il resta inconscient, les paupières closes.

Oh oui ! Cela se confirmait, le respect envers ce gossedevenait grand. Et cette épreuve avait conforté son idée d'en faire un pion. Dans le cadre de son _grand projet_ Big Boss envisageait de se servir et de se débarrasser de lui mais il ne suffisait plus de le tuer DIGNEMENT. Non, à présent, il était question de lui permettre de rivaliser dans un combat à armes égales.

Et pour cela, il prit une décision…

« Félicitations Snake… » S'adressa Big Boss au corps inerte « tu as validé ton ticket… mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour toi… »

Il n'y avait plus rien dans le crâne en situation de coma : ni souvenirs, ni présences, ni même pensées. David n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à parler d'un trou noir : plutôt d'un néant incolore comme de l'eau. Mais sans impression de flotter. Il ne vit pas de nuées, de brumes, ni de silhouettes informes de bêtes en maraude. Bref, pas une seule des images innommables ou sans nom que de nombreuses personnes avaient toujours associé à ces états suspensifs : juste un néant semblable à la non-conscience de la vie avant la naissance ou la non existence qui attend chaque être vivant après la mort.

En lieu et place de tout cela, ce fut l'intense sensation de chaud qui lui fit savoir qu'il se réveillait apercevant une forme féminine toute vêtue de blanc dressée devant lui. Elle semblait attentive et déterminée à l'amener à bon port.

« Bien, Très bien ! » dit-elle résolument approbatrice. « Te voilà de retour parmi nous… »

Cette voix lui revint de suite en mémoire…c'était le Docteur Clark. Il essaya peu à peu à éclaircir sa vision, et à se concentrer difficilement sur ses iris marron pailletés d'une petite pointe de jaune. Des pupilles pleines d'aplomb ne le quittaient pas. Bientôt un sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme médecin. Mais bon dieu… il avait l'impression que ses yeux avaient reçu de l'acide.

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur ! » s'exclama t'elle « ta température a dépassé par moment les 41°C… »

C'était donc ça cette sensation précédant le stade avant son réveil, de flammes rongeant l'intérieur de son corps ?

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Snake tenta de répondre mais ne parvint qu'à grimacer. Sa gorge refusait de fonctionner.

« Attend je vais te donner de l'eau » dit-elle en s'éloignant vers un lavabo de proximité pour y remplir une tasse. Se voir ainsi assisté, fit rougir de honte le jeune homme, et ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle, lorsqu'Eileen Clark approcha doucement la tasse de ses lèvres.

« J'ai Chaud… » Réussit-il enfin à prononcer en accentuant ses rides frontales.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre, mais elle est en baisse… »

Le docteur offrit un nouveau sourire et tamponna le visage de son patient à l'aide d'une compresse humide. Lorsqu'elle atteignit, le flan gauche, près du nez, il ressentit le gonflement d'un coup porté.

« Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tu dois te forcer à maintenir les yeux ouverts… tu vas voir que les progrès vont être fulgurants. »

« J'y vois flou par moments, mes yeux me brulent…» Voyant qu'il essayait de se redresser, Eileen Clark plaqua sa main sur son torse afin de le replonger dans le matelas. « Eh, Doucement, pas encore, un peu de patience ! » puis elle désigna par un hochement de tête les nombreux tuyaux qui jonchaient ses avant-bras. « Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais dans un état aggravé d'hypoglycémie et de déshydratation. Par conséquent, tu es sous perfusion jusqu'à nouvel ordre avec interdiction formelle de bouger…»

David leva alors lentement sa main, et caressa son bas visage. Il découvrit que sa barbe avait été rasée, son corps lavé, et ses brulures adoucies par des crèmes cicatrisantes. En se voyant ainsi, il s'enquit de demander « Docteur… depuis combien de temps je suis ici… ? »

« Presque une semaine… »

« Une semaine… ? » Répéta t'il quelque peu désabusé.

« Oui… et je suis contente que ça soit terminé, je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour toi… » Elle laissa un instant transparaitre son soulagement.

Snake, gêné par cet excès de compassion dont il n'était pas coutumier, détourna le regard et se fixa sur sa fenêtre. Il était sans doute la fin d'après-midi. En effet, les zébrures traversant le store de sa chambre offraient une douce lumière jaune, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle transformait cette chambre aseptisée en un environnement presque agréable.

Alors qu'il se laissait porté par la lumière tamisée, ses yeux encore fébriles, réussirent néanmoins à distinguer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un objet bien en évidence, une petite forme rectangulaire.

« Docteur… » Interpella-t-il « Qu'est ce que c'est là bas ? » Son doigt indiqua la direction.

Paramédic se saisit de l'objet puis après étude, elle maugréa entre ses dents « Bon sang, Il a osé… »

« Quoi donc… ? » demanda David qui faisait face au dos d'Eileen Clark, n'apercevant pas à cet instant, son expression agacée « Docteur ? »

Cette dernière revint enfin vers le lit et tendit à David un paquet de cigarettes dont dépassait tel un intrus, un cigare cubain.

« C'est pour toi, On dirait… de la part de Big Boss ! » S'irrita la femme médecin « Je lui avais interdit les visites…Non mais celui là, je vous jure » râla t'elle toujours plus amère. « Ca n'était pas là ce midi… mais quand est ce qu'il s'est faufilé ? Je suis restée ici toute l'après-midi…»

Snake découvrit un petit bout de papier caché à l'intérieur du paquet. Plissant les yeux, se forçant à distinguer le contenu, il ne réussit pourtant pas la lecture de celui-ci. « Docteur, vous pouvez… »

« Il écrit si mal que ça hein… ?» se moqua Eileen Clark sachant pertinemment que la véritable responsable était son acuité visuelle diminuée. En effet, l'écriture de Jack était en réalité soignée malgré des lettres parfois exagérément allongées vers la droite, résultat d'une rapide rédaction « Donne moi ca… je vais te déchiffrer ces pattes de mouches… ».

_Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois Snake, Tu vas être un privilégié… Viens me trouver quand tu seras près… je t'attendrais._

_Et sache une chose… Même si __la __volonté d'un homme peut être son paradis, elle peut aussi devenir son enfer…_

_Ne l'oublie pas !_

« C'est tout ! » conclut la femme-médecin en vérifiant le verso du papier pour voir si rien n'avait été oublié.

Oh non, au contraire, c'était tellement… Ces quelques mots ne furent que joie et fierté pour le jeune homme car ils confirmaient sa victoire.

Big Boss acceptait de lui apprendre le CQC…

Mais avant cela, Snake devait se remettre d'aplomb, tant au niveau mental qu'au niveau physique... Il ne serait bon à rien ni à personne jusque-là vu son état. Une remise en forme draconienne sera nécessaire pour retrouver son physique.

David se sentait déjà un peu mieux, maintenant qu'il avait à l'esprit les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Il offrit un sourire de triomphe au Docteur Clark. La femme médecin comprit à travers celui-ci, toute la détermination de son patient de parvenir à quitter cette chambre bien plus tôt que prévu…

« N'y pense même pas ! » gronda t'elle en ôtant la cigarette que Snake avait porté à sa bouche.

A la remontrance, le jeune homme souffla de dépit…

Oh oui… il fera tout pour se remettre sur pieds le plus rapidement possible.

_A suivre…_

_Note de l'auteur_ :

_Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable je sais… *Pas taper… pas taper* j'espère juste que je ne vous aurai pas découragé à suivre ma fic. En tout cas, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me lire… _

_Sinon, juste pour dire ! MGS Peace Walker (support PSP) est un jeu génial ! J'invite tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore acheté de vite remédier à cette erreur. D'ailleurs pour information, ayant terminé le jeu, je compte intégrer dans mon histoire, des éléments scénaristiques issus de cet opus sans oublier l'insertion d'un des protagonistes… _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse méditer sur l'identité de celui-ci…_

_Voyons… ce n'est pas bien difficile. ) _

_A bientôt…_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Cimetière national d'Arlington, Virginie, 7 jours plus tard…_

Tout en longeant cette longue allée familière, Jack ne put réprimer son désarroi lorsque son œil se posa sur toutes ces tombes blanches parfaitement alignées les unes à côté des autres. Plus de 290 000 personnes étaient enterrées ici. D'anciens combattants de toutes les guerres américaines : de l'Indépendance aux derniers conflits, en passant par la guerre de Sécession, les deux guerres mondiales, la guerre de Corée et celle du Vietnam. Se côtoyaient dans ce lieu de silence, héros, simples soldats, et figures historiques comme des présidents américains ou encore de juges de la Cour suprême.

C'était un endroit où régnait une ambiance de paix et de beauté, propice à la réflexion. Les arbres qui avaient été plantés tout autour du cimetière donnaient aux visiteurs l'impression de se trouver dans un jardin boisé ou un parc. Ce tumulus dominant cette pelouse laminait et écrasait les pensées, ce cimetière était magnifique de gravité et de beauté tout simplement.

Il était toujours difficile pour Jack de décrire une impression en pénétrant ce lieu. A vrai dire, c'était un mélange de respect et d'admiration.

Un vent tourbillonnant balaya le feuillage du vieux chêne situé près de la petite chapelle de pierre ainsi que le tapis de fleurs blanches jonchant ses abords. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait faisait office de stimulant purificateur.

Ses pas le menèrent à la quatrième rangée de tombes. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'une d'elles, son regard ne quittant pas l'épitaphe de la stèle anonyme :

_A LA MEMOIRE D'UN PATRIOTE QUI A SAUVE LE MONDE_

_192X- 1964_

Toujours cette même émotion qui l'envahissait… Cette tombe avait décidément le pouvoir de le désarmer totalement. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face, Jack avait l'impression que son âme se faisait aspirer hors de son corps, de manière imperceptible, suintant à travers les pores comme de la sueur.

_La douleur s'arrêtera-elle un jour… ? _

Il méprisait l'apitoiement. C'était un signe de faiblesse, et une indulgence qu'il ne pouvait accorder à quiconque. Mais voilà qu'il baignait en plein dedans.

Ce fut avec un visage rempli de tristesse qu'il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la pierre tombale pour y déposer un bouquet de Lys blancs satin, le pan de son long manteau soudain soulevé par une bourrasque.

« Boss… je ne sais pas pour le royaume des morts… mais chez les vivants…. Le monde est en perpétuel mouvement, il ne laisse aucun répit…» Il ferma un instant son unique œil « Mais pour moi, rien ne change…30 ans déjà… et tu me manques toujours autant… » Articula Jack dans une complainte à briser le cœur, une main caressant délicatement l'inscription.

« Ce monde a cessé de faire couler mes larmes… » Il se releva enfin « Boss, je crois bien avoir oublié comment on pleure… » Son œil bleu se perdit dans le ciel, laissant apparaitre un visage tordu de douleur et de désir pour ce qui aurait pu être... pour ce pour lequel il n'y avait plus aucune chance. « Preuve que le temps est un terrible adversaire… il nous rattrape un jour ou l'autre et nous change… »

Après être resté de longues minutes devant la tombe, il s'engagea enfin vers la Chapelle. Arrivé à proximité de celle-ci, il leva un instant la tête et scruta au dessus de l'entrée, une sculpture représentant un croisé en armure, défenseur du droit, flanqué de l'écusson des Etats-Unis. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Commandant de Foxhound fit face à une immense inscription gravée dans la roche :

« CETTE CHAPELLE A ETE ERIGEE PAR LES ETATS-UNIS D'AMERIQUE EN SOUVENIR, RECONNAISSANT DE LEURS FILS. »

Juste au dessous de cette phrase, une liste interminable de disparus de la seconde guerre mondiale éclairée par la lumière tamisée offerte par les cinq vitraux ornant les façades du sanctuaire.

« Cet endroit a quelque chose de fataliste… » Interpella une voix depuis la première rangée de bancs près de l'autel. « Sans doute parce que ces soldats ne demandaient pas à être des héros et voir leurs noms gravés ici… »

Le Commandant de Foxhound s'avança lentement en direction l'homme qu'il estimait à environ quarante ans - à la fois intrigant et intimidant avec ses lunettes de soleil noires perchées sur un nez solide ; l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde retenue en une queue de cheval arborait une écharpe jaune qui retombait élégamment sur une veste civile de couleur noire.

Un silence s'initia entre les deux hommes, puis Jack vint s'assoir à côté de l'inconnu.

« Les héros ne demandent jamais à l'être…»

« Et pourtant certains sont nés pour le devenir…» répondit l'homme blond en lui jetant un regard.

Jack tourna la tête vers son acolyte, faisant comprendre d'un regard son envie d'en venir rapidement aux faits « Pourquoi as-tu choisi notre rendez vous ici, Kaz ? »

« J'ai pensé… que nous nous retrouverions facilement dans cet endroit… ce cimetière dont tu m'as si souvent parlé… et puis nos seuls témoins seront les morts…»

« Les morts… » Répéta Jack dans un murmure « On peut leur faire confiance, s'ils nous entendent, je pense qu'ils resteront muets… cette fois-ci du moins… » Le vieux regarda l'homme blond ôter ses lunettes sombres, laissant ainsi découvrir des yeux bleus clairs légèrement bridés.

En regardant ce cher Kazuhira, de son nom complet, McDonnell Benedict Miller, Big Boss se remémora tant de souvenirs. Leur rencontre en cette année 1972, en Colombie, sur un champ de bataille. Kaz était alors un jeune sergent responsable d'une milice révolutionnaire. Un groupe ennemi de plus que Jack et l'armée colombienne décimèrent lors d'une embuscade. Le soldat blond grièvement blessé fut le seul survivant de son unité. Se sachant perdu, il tenta une ultime tentative à l'encontre de Big Boss en dégoupillant une grenade. « _Pour mon honneur et celui de mes hommes ! Je n'achève pas ma vie dans la honte ! _» Avait-il hurlé les larmes de rage ruisselant sur ses joues. Mais Jack parvint à le maîtriser à temps et à l'assommer.

Contre toute attente, Kazuhira fut ramené et soigné par le camp de Big Boss. Ce dernier avait décidé d'épargner sa vie, impressionné par tant de courage et de détermination. Il prit alors sous son aile le jeune rebelle et le convint à rejoindre ses rangs.

Puis Kaz l'assista deux ans plus tard, à la création du groupe de mercenaires appelé _Militaires Sans Frontières. _Il se révéla alors comme un associé très impliqué, gérant cette affaire au combien lucrative avec main de maître.

Il se rappela ensuite de son soutien lors de la défection du _Peace Walker_, une arme de dissuasion nucléaire nouvelle qui faillit causer une troisième guerre mondiale. Kaz avait toujours été à ses côtés, fidèle lieutenant et plus important encore, fidèle ami.

Quelques mois après cette affaire, _Militaires Sans Frontières_ réceptionna, fin 1974, un curieux message envoyé par un destinataire mystérieux, à l'attention de Jack. Ce dernier découvrit dans l'enveloppe marron juste émargée d'un subtil ''_Pour mon ami JOHN'',_ une étrange photo représentant deux bambins dans un berceau avec, autour d'eux la pose formelle de plusieurs individus en costards cravates dont un, qui attira plus particulièrement son attention. Cet homme blond, bien en évidence au centre de l'image, se tenait droit et fier, comme l'anglais qu'il était, un verre de champagne dans sa main gauche. Son visage traversé par une monstrueuse cicatrice sur le flan gauche, affichait quant à lui une certaine satisfaction.

Aucun doute…il s'agissait bien de _Zéro_….

Puis en retournant la photographie, Big Boss découvrit une annotation énigmatique au dos « _Projet Les enfants terribles_ – 1972 - ». Jack fut étonné de lire ces mots traduits en langue française. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait... ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'enveloppe, un rapport médical avec une annotation « _Confidentiel – niveau 5 – TOP SECRET_» suivie de la mention « _LES FILS DE BIG BOSS_ » qu'il comprit et se sentit défaillir…

La lecture du dossier révélant toutes les informations concernant le projet se chargea de l'achever…

Sans le soutien de Kazuhira ce jour là, Big Boss, incapable de pensées rationnelles se serait sans doute laissé envahir par sa haine soudaine et serait monté dans cet hélicoptère dans l'optique de quitter la base, décidément prêt à en découdre seul avec l'initiateur du projet. Ce qui aurait été du suicide…

_« Ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent ! » _

Lui avait-il hurlé en lui barrant la route, une vingtaine de soldats à ses côtés.

« _Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu dois ressentir en cet instant… Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu dans cet état… Mais_ _Il est hors de question que nous te laissions partir à la mort… Boss ! …_ »

Après s'être vu menacé par Big Boss qui exigeait qu'on le laisse passer, Kaz parvint à le calmer, non sans un débat houleux, et à le raisonner dans son choix. Il lui proposa d'opter pour une solution plus chirurgicale et ce, avec l'aide de MSF. Il expliqua que des actions terroristes visant les mandataires de Zéro ou toute personne ayant un quelconque lien avec lui, déstabiliseraient plus efficacement l_e royaume _de CYPHER et frapperait un grand coup pour son responsable.

_« Pour faire écrouler le sommet de la tour, il faut d'abord s'attaquer à sa base…»_

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné… » S'exclama l'homme blond en extrayant Big Boss de ses pensées « Revenir sur le sol américain, reprendre le flambeau de Foxhound, te rapprocher de l'ennemi… c'est particulièrement osé et provocateur… »

«Ils ont du penser que j'avais le mal du pays… » Répondit ironiquement le vieux.

« Les Patriotes ? Mais oui bien sûr… c'est ce qu'ils ont du se dire en te voyant débarquer aux Etats-Unis… »

Pour unique réponse, Big Boss haussa les épaules, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

« Pour l'instant, ils gardent leurs distances… mais tôt ou tard ils sauront ce que tu mijotes… »

« Quand ils le découvriront, il sera trop tard… »

« Hum… » Miller adopta un instant une mine réfléchie « Tu ne veux décidément pas m'en dire plus sur la phase finale d'OUTER HEAVEN... »

« Kaz… » Souffla Big Boss.

« Je vois, je ne rentre pas dans tes plans… du moins pour l'instant… »

« Tu te trompes… » Lui rétorqua le vieux « Tu as toujours été dans mes plans et ce depuis le début… D'ailleurs si je t'ai demandé d'accepter ce rendez-vous, c'est pour te demander d'y avoir un rôle plus important… »

L'Homme à la chevelure blonde le regarda avec interrogation « je t'écoute… »

« Après la dissolution de MSF en 1976, tu as fait un sacré chemin… » Constata l'homme à la barbe blanche « Expert en techniques de survie chez les SAS, les bérets verts et même les Marines… »

« J'ai pu affiner mes connaissances grâce à toi Boss… »

« Pas de fausse modestie, ton talent tu ne le dois qu'à toi Kaz… ou devrais-je dire… _Maître Miller…_ »

« Raaaaahhhh… ça ne sonne pas pareil quand c'est toi qui le dis…» râla le blond en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque avec un sourire gêné « Je dois remercier mes origines nippones… Grâce à ma tête Japonais… que ce soit chez les Anglais, Français ou Américains, j'ai été surnommé le SENSEI … C'est devenu par la suite LE MAITRE… »

« Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un titre qui vous colle à la peau… » Sourit Big Boss avant de poursuivre « Enfin bref, Kaz… ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de tes aptitudes… »

« Mes aptitudes ? »

« À Foxhound… » complèta Big Boss en observant la réaction de son acolyte.

Miller le regarda interloqué. L'œil bleu de Jack le fixait intensément, brillant d'une grande détermination.

« Kaz, grâce à tes contacts au sein des différentes armées où tu as évolué, à tes informations sur les mandataires des Patriotes, à ce rôle d'espion que tu as toujours joué à la perfection… je ne serais sans doute pas allé aussi loin et je n'aurai jamais pu avoir ces coups d'avance sur mon adversaire… »

« Boss, je t'ai toujours dit que tu pourrais compter sur moi… » Répondit le blond en remettant ses lunettes noires.

« Mais Ce que je vais te demander à présent Kaz, est un rôle bien différent… » Annonça Big Boss avec sérieux.

« Je pense avoir deviné… » Répondit Miller en affichant un rictus « tu veux quelqu'un qui reste à l'Intérieur, quelqu'un qui pourra se prétendre leur allié tout en continuant à assurer tes arrières… »

« Tu as tout compris… » Acquiesça Jack « et pour commencer tu entraineras l'homme qui sera censé m'éliminer… leur pion… »

« C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit dans les hautes instances de l'armée… » demanda Kazuhira en se levant lentement du banc « l'un _des enfants terribles_ fait parti de ton unité… ? »

Big Boss regarda longuement son ami, puis se leva à son tour. « Solid… oui… »

« Ca risque d'être intéressant…» sourit Miller d'un air réfléchi « On dirait que la partie d'échec entre toi et les Patriotes est définitivement engagée…et pour l'instant tu établis intelligemment ta stratégie…» analysa Miller avec un petit rire étouffé.

« Pour faire échec… et Mat… » Conclut le vieux avec confiance.

Les deux hommes sillonnèrent d'un pas tranquille l'allée principale de la chapelle pour en sortir. Arrivés à la porte Kazuhira posa une main sur l'épaule de Big Boss, et s'adressa à lui d'un ton grave :

« Donne moi les détails et je suis avec toi… »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Jack accueillit une brise légère et apaisante traversant les feuillages des hauts arbres et l'homme releva son visage pour profiter de celle-ci, fermant sa paupière pendant un instant, le temps d'en savourer le contact avec sa peau et ses cheveux. Puis il jeta son regard sur _sa_ tombe qu'il apercevait sans mal depuis sa position et sur l'emplacement vide situé à sa gauche. Son œil se rétrécit lorsqu'une étrange prémonition effleura sa conscience, envoyant en frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation bizarre méritait réflexion, mais il la repoussa à plus tard...

« Très bien Kaz…» lui répondit-il en ne lâchant pas du regard la sépulture. « Je vais tout te dire… »

_Foxhound - 48 heures plus tard_

Deux jours supplémentaires des soins exceptionnels du Docteur Clark permirent à David de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Il était hier parvenu pour la première fois à remarcher sans assistance... et cela lui avait permis de se reconsidérer comme pratiquement humain. Etendu dans son lit, il dévora goulument un steak et haricots/patates, heureux de pouvoir enfin porter des aliments solides dans sa bouche.

Une fois le repas terminé, Il se releva délicatement et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il s'examina : le fin pantalon synthétique destiné aux patients, qui était d'au moins deux tailles trop petites, les extrémités inférieures atteignant à peine la mi-hauteur de ses mollets. Il devait avoir l'air misérable, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

David fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il rencontra son reflet. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet être qui le fixait depuis le miroir. De nombreuses rougeurs jonchaient son torse, conséquence de la cicatrisation de ses brulures. Il avait également perdu de la masse musculaire et son visage trahissait les dures épreuves qui lui furent infligées. Son apparence déchue ne lui remonta pas le moral.

L'envie lui prit d'un coup… il se changea et s'habilla de sa tenue de sport. David se résolut à quitter en cette fin de journée, le centre médical, échappant subtilement à la vigilance du _Maton Docteur Clark _et à rejoindre la salle d'entrainement désertée à cette heure.

Seul en ce lieu, il s'engagea à effectuer des séries de pompes, et d'abdominaux. Déjà bien entamé, son entrainement fut discrètement observé par Franck Jaeger en retrait dans l'ombre adossé à un mur. Il savait que Snake s'était senti frustré ces derniers jours de ne pouvoir bouger de son lit. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre très patient et il se targuait de retrouver sa forme d'il y a quelques mois pour rejoindre à nouveau les rangs de Foxhound. Mais son souhait serait bientôt le moindre de ses soucis s'il arrivait au résultat inverse de ce qu'il escomptait en se déchaînant ainsi...

Mis à part cela, Snake était trop dur avec lui-même, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait vécu... Franck supposa qu'il ferait bien de le sermonner, aussitôt qu'il aura terminé de s'épuiser de la sorte mais au bout de quelques instants, il se ravisa.

Au-delà de son endurance amoindrie, David se donnait vraiment… la sueur qui coulait sur son front était imprégnée d'une énergie nouvelle… d'une rage de vivre.

Son regard bleu pétillant d'enthousiasme rassura Franck et le convint à le pousser dans cette voie. A vrai dire, l'agent se satisfaisait sans mal du retour de son _camarade de jeu_… après tout, les entrainements n'étaient plus la même chose en son absence…

« Ravi de te revoir ici Snake ! » se résolut à accueillir l'agent. Il se contenta de pivoter la tête pour observer le visage perplexe du garçon, puis il sourit affectueusement...

« Fox ! » se réjouit l'intéressé en se stoppant net.

« Eh, soldat ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'arrêter… attaque moi une autre série… et plus vite que cela…» ordonna le renard en arborant soudain un visage autoritaire.

Souriant discrètement de sympathie à l'homme qui offrait son soutien, David s'exécuta avec application, redoublant même ses efforts.

Oui bientôt Solid Snake sera de retour et répondra à l'invitation de Big Boss…

Très bientôt…

Notes de l'auteur :

"Kazuhira" qui signifie : "paix" en japonnais.

Miller sera assassiné en 2005 (dans l'opus METAL GEAR SOLID), trois jours avant l'incident de SHADOW MOSES, il sera retrouvé mort chez lui en Alaska. Liquid Snake, le frère jumeau de Solid Snake, responsable de ce meurtre, se fera alors passé pour lui afin de tromper notre héros, avant d'être démasqué par Mei ling.


End file.
